Urbs Belli: City of War
by Ascanius
Summary: A fortunate occurrence for the Scoobies sets the stage for the final battle against Amy. Part III in a Buffy/Witchblade crossover.
1. Chapter I

**To my readers: **Thanks for sticking with my story. Hopefully you guys have enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Welcome to part three. I thought this was going to be an easy trilogy... turns out I was extremely wrong. This part took a long time to write since I was so picky about where I wanted to go with this. I planned on having a few surprises in store for you guys in this one and hopefully they _are_ surprises. I'm trying to make a really great story and I hope you guys have been treated to that. Stay tuned.

**Bienvenido S. Canonizado:** Sorry I didn't get to your reply. I didn't even know people were still reading my old stories. Anyways, thanks for your kind words. I'll try and keep finishing out main trilogy as best as best I can. Keep trekkin' and enjoy.

_The television series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all related characters and materials are properties of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox Television. Witchblade and all characters related are properties of Top Cow Comics and TNT Productions._

* * *

He sat kneeling, his eyes closed and hands in his lap. His breathing calm and almost unnoticeable, his mind drifted back in time, to lessons learned long ago. Lessons that had served him well in the past and were required in the present. The memories were just as vivid as when he first experienced them. 

_"Sit, Nottingham," Kenneth Irons ordered. The boy approached him and sat, his face unreadable as he looked at his master, eager to listen to his instruction._

_"I will tell you the story of the Forty-Seven Ronin," Irons said, "and you will tell me the primary lesson to learn from it."_

_"Yes, sir."_

_And as Irons told him the story of the band of masterless samurai that waited over a year to plot their revenge for their master's forced suicide, Ian listened intently. He sat riveted __at the tale__, though he showed no sign of it, and noticed Irons' approving demeanor at the part of their demise from their own hands.  
_

_"What is the lesson to be learned?" Irons asked at the end.  
_

_Ian closed his eyes to focus, trying as best he could to find meaning in the story. He thought of all of the themes that ran throughout: loyalty, sacrifice, honor, patience. Ian had thought loyalty would be the correct answer, but refrained from saying so. He knew that Irons demanded loyalty from all those who served under him. It was something that was more than expected. No, loyalty was a good answer, but not the answer his master desired._

_"Patience," Ian finally replied._

_Irons smiled slowly. "Correct. The patient warrior waits for an opportune moment to strike. The ronin exacted their revenge when all thought they had been defeated and dispersed, when none believed they posed a threat. They were willing to wait, much to the consternation of even some of their contemporaries. And that is what you must learn. Patience can be a great ally if mastered and a terrible foe if disregarded. I suffered from my own impatience..." Irons lifted up his right hand which bore the result of the his devotion to the Witchblade and its subsequent contempt for him._

_"And you must learn to control your own," he continued. Irons turned his gaze toward a figure slumped in chair nearby, a man, his body still and his eyes open. He was a well-dressed man, in a suit that the average man would have nearly killed to have. The suit, however, had done nothing to protect him from the bullet that had been fired into his forehead.  
_

_"Of course," Irons lectured, "patience does have its limits."_

Nottingham's eyes flashed open. One thing he had in abundance was patience. It was one of his defining traits: a cold, calculating patience that saw the end of many who had crossed his master Kenneth Irons. Disturbing events had transpired in the past year that he hadn't foreseen. Nevertheless, he had resolved after Genovese Vitelli's demise to use those events to his advantage and, indeed, had already begun so.

All that was left was the waiting.

"Patience, indeed," he said to himself.

* * *

**_Friday_****_, 10:13 pm - 11th Precinct  
_**

"You don't want to play coy with me right now, Mrs. Hillman," a furious Sara gritted through her teeth. "I'm _really _not in the mood."

"I've done nothing wrong and you know it," the woman replied. "Besides, you have nothing on me anyway."

"Two men dead, one of them your husband and the other seemingly obsessed with you. I know you had a hand in it."

"I believe that's one of many prejudicial remarks you've made against my client," the woman's lawyer said.

"Let me take a stab at how this played out," Sara started, ignoring the lawyer's remark. "Your husband suspects something isn't right with the finances; too many unexplained transactions, things that would raise red flags. You knew the stepchildren hated you and that he might've been persuaded by them to cut you loose. And you just couldn't let that happen."

Rachel Hillman looked on, her face expressionless as Sara continued.

"Enter Larry D'Amico, an old boyfriend, one of those jealous, obsessive types. Did you bait him with pleas to help you 'escape' the marriage, win him over with tales of abuse and such? You knew he was never over you and arranged for him to kill your husband. Unregistered gun, few witnesses... it was the perfect setup. He thought he was helping you when your husband was trying to calm you down after you staged that tirade. Larry gets the wrong idea, plugs your husband, and gets a nasty surprise when you shoot him with your own handgun. All that and you walk off claiming self-defense. What do you think about that theory?"

"It's brilliant," Rachel replied. "Completely wrong, but brilliant. Even if I did all those things, how would you go about proving it?"

"How did Larry know where you two were that night?" Danny asked.

"Like you said," Rachel replied, "he was obsessive. He probably followed us the entire night." She smiled at Danny, who was already tiring of the game the woman before him was playing.

"I think we're through here..." the lawyer said as he got up.

"We're not done yet," Danny replied sternly as he stood up to stop them "The man had a history of mental instability. Your client knew he was capable of violence and manipulated him. She manipulated this entire situation."

"And I assume you have some way of proving that?" the lawyer riposted. Danny couldn't say a word to counter the challenge.

"Don't think you can get away with this," Sara cautioned.

"Like I said before, detectives," Rachel's lawyer replied, "we're through. You're grasping at straws here and we all know that you've got nothing on my client, so I say we quit this dog-and-pony show. Any more questioning for my client, you contact me, understand?" He handed a card to Sara and slyly grinned. Immediately upon seeing the card and the name of the firm he represented, her face grew dimmer and angrier: Wolfram & Hart.

"Good night, detectives," Rachel said, smiling as she began to leave.

The smugness of the woman infuriated and sickened Sara, as Danny tried to remain as stone-faced as he could, determining not to let the encounter get to him. As soon as Rachel and her lawyer left the room, Sara punched the table and yelled in frustration.

"Don't worry about it, Pez, we'll get her," Danny replied, trying to calm her down.

"No, we won't. He's right, Danny; we've got nothing on her except accusations to say she planned this out. Even if we had more, I'm not sure we _could _get her."

"How do you figure that?"

"The law firm her lawyer works for."

Danny looked at the card. "Wolfram & Hart. Yeah, I've heard of them. They're pretty good. So what?"

"_So_, I think we might be fighting a lost cause here," Sara replied. "Seems to be the way things go nowadays."

"What do you mean by that?" Danny asked defensively. "We've put away a bunch of people over the last two months. You know that."

"And we've seen just as many walk out with a wink and smile," Sara retorted, the agitation in her voice palpable. " I mean, I became a cop to try and make the world a better place, by putting scumbags behind bars. Now all I find myself doing is making sure the everything doesn't get any worse. And it always seems to, especially when people like Amy manipulate a mentally-disturbed man to kill her husband and get to walk free. Makes me sick to my stomach."

"Rachel, Pez," Danny corrected.

"What?"

"Her name is Rachel Hillman."

"Yeah... what did I say?" Sara asked.

"You said 'Amy', that 'Amy' used that man to kill her husband."

"Well, I meant..."

"I know what you meant, Pez," Danny interjected, "and it still bothers me. I know we've talked about this before, but this... obsession... with her is..."

"I'm not obsessed with her, okay?" Sara protested, her forefinger pointed her partner. "I'm just... extremely concerned,"

"Oh, really? Then why is it I have to hear you mumble her name when you're pouring over a file at your desk? Why is OCD on my case to get you to stop muscling in on their work? Don't tell me you're not obsessed, Pez."

"Danny, she's a noted crime boss," Sara shot back as she defended her position.

"Who, from the way I hear it, isn't particularly good at being one."

"That doesn't make her any less dangerous," Sara countered. "Then there's still the issue of the witch murders last year. I named her as a viable suspect."

"On some information by informants _you _said wouldn't come forward," Danny replied, raising his voice. "We questioned her and she had some decent alibis. And the idea that a young woman could orchestrate a bunch of murders and go unnoticed? It's crazy."

"Oh, thanks a lot, Danny," Sara shot back. "Thanks for thinking I'm just a nutcase. No, really... from the bottom of my heart, thank you."

"Pez, I don't think you're a..." he began to say. "It's just that you can't go on like this. I know Amy Vitelli is bad news, but if you keep obsessing over taking her down you're gonna end up like Rorschach over at the 27th. Remember him?"

"Yeah, I remember him."

"Guy spent years trying to get what he could on the Franchetti family, got so obsessed with it he lost his family, friends, everything trying to take them down. The Franchettis harassed him and his family, but they never laid a hand on them. They just let him unravel as he alienated everything and everyone. Got reprimanded more times than you. Went violent on a suspect and got suspended. And finally..."

"Finally," Sara interrupted, "he was found dead in his apartment. Drank himself to death."

"Exactly," Danny replied. "You want to end up like that?"

Sara paused for a moment and thought, knowing the answer. Truth be told, she didn't want to be at this point in life in the first place, but she had no choice now. She knew she didn't want to end up becoming a casualty of her own crusade against Amy, but she also knew what Danny, Jake, and others didn't. Sara knew the damage that would be wrought if Amy were to get her way and that fueled her more than the potential damage done to her own personal and professional life. For the Bladewielder, nothing less was expected.

"No, not particularly," Sara replied. "But I'll risk it if that means stopping her. I have to." Danny was shocked at how much his partner was willing to risk on what he thought was a futile and career-damaging pursuit. He was about to tell her so when a uniformed officer came into the interrogation room, saying, "Danny, Pez: you guys are needed at a scene."

"We'll talk about this later," Danny said. "Let's just get the ball rolling on this one and hand it to Jake."

She put her hand to her head in momentary frustration and relented, saying, "Fine, but can we get some coffee along the way?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Decaf, though."

"Not a chance."

* * *

**_Saturday, 5:37 am - New York City_**

New York. They called it the City that Never Sleeps. The Big Apple. Gotham. Whatever nickname it went by, it was still as bright and beautiful as ever. Though it had its fair share of tragedy in the past few years and not everyone had the good fortune to prosper within its boundaries, it nevertheless was still a place of wonder and beauty to those who took time to look at it. Times Square, Rockefeller Center, the Empire State Building, they were all there. Though he told only few, Captain Alasdair Faraday particularly loved Madison Square Garden and Little Italy whenever he came to visit. But he lamented that some of his favorite spots would be soon be nothing but memories were he to fail in his personal mission, and the glamorous metropolis he had grown to love would become nothing but a graveyard, a monument to untold death and destruction. The prospect of that fate drove him to the States from his home in New Zealand. It also drove him, as surprising as it was even to him, to keep walking despite the gunshot wound on the right side of his chest that had gone clean through the other side.

He approached the building, sweating profusely, trying to stay as coherent and alert as possible as the fibers of his torn clothing stinging the wound. His jacket hid the blood that was soaking the front of his shirt and began to trickle down his leg. If the person he was looking for wasn't there, the whole journey would be for nothing. He attempted to hold on, the dizziness warring against his desire to stay conscious as he started to make his way to the building's entrance, the little strength he had left fueling him ever so slightly toward his goal.

* * *

**_Saturday, 5:45 am - 11th Precinct_**

Sara Pezzini and Danny Woo entered the precinct lot from the back doors. The murder scene had been pretty cut and dry, something that Sara was grateful for considering her 'other' life. Working late and completing a couple of reports, the both of them had just finished a long, hard day and both were looking forward to some well-deserved rest. Sara herself had an old movie, some leftover Chinese takeout, and a beer just dying for her attention. It was something that her new boyfriend, Rupert Giles, didn't get about her. If it wasn't Chinese takeout, it was pizza. If it wasn't pizza it was a fully-loaded greasy hamburger with curly fries. He'd taken one look at her fridge a while back and immediately decided she was going to have very little, if any, say in what was going into the Slayer HQ pantry. To say he wasn't a fan of her food choices was an understatement. Still, it didn't bother Sara in the least._ Giles may not like you, tasty Chinese takeout_, Sara thought, _but I'll always be your biggest fan._ She smiled at the prospect of filling her growling stomach with heated lo mein.

"I'll see you later, Danny," she said.

"Take care, Pez," replied her yawning partner.

Putting on her helmet and starting up her bike she rode it toward the gate entrance. Putting in her code it opened up and, just when she was about to exit the lot, she caught view of a haggard-looking elderly man standing in her way. The motorcycle headlight flashed in his tired eyes and he shielded them. Sara called out to the man.

"Hey, buddy, you're gonna have to move out of the way."

The man didn't move.

Sara got off of her motorcycle and walked over to the man, noting that he looked a little disoriented. _Ugh... junkie_, she thought tiredly. _I am so not in the mood for this._ While desiring to be diplomatic, her weary body wanted to get home as soon as it could. Unzipping her motorcycle jacket and calling out to the man again she said, "Sir, you're going to have to..."

"I need to speak with Detective Pezzini," he interrupted in a haggard Scottish accent.

That caught Sara by surprise. The mere fact that someone she never met knew her name put her on her guard. Adding to the tension that it was someone standing less than a few feet from her and she became even more wary.

"I'm Detective Pezzini," she replied, moving her hand moving toward the back of her jeans where her revolver was. Her body tense and ready to defend itself, she was surprised when the man collapsed in a heap onto the ground.

"Call an ambulance!" she yelled a nearby uniformed officer, who threw down his cigarette and went to his car to radio for an EMS. Sara was ready to perform CPR on the man, only to see that he was still conscious. Danny, who had pulled his car up toward the gate, leaped out and ran toward his partner, who was kneeling down beside the man. "You're going to be fine, sir," she said. "They're calling an ambulance." Opening up his jacket to view any injuries she saw the gunshot wound.

"Get a towel or something!" she yelled as she pressed her hand against the wound to stem the flow, the blood seeping through her fingers. The uniformed officer went to fetch her request.

"It's too late for me, lass," the gray-haired man whispered out. "Too... late."

"No! No, you just hang on," she said as she applied pressure wound. The man lifted up his left arm and tapped the left side of his jacket at the chest.

"Inside… pocket," he whispered between breaths.

Curious, Sara reached into the inside of his coat pocket with her right hand as she kept her left firmly in place on the wound. She felt cloth, cloth that seemed to be holding something hard, smooth, and hexagonal-shaped. She pulled it out and uncovered the handkerchief's contents. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"Is this…?" she started to ask in astonishment.

"Yes," the man replied. "Please, guard it. Don't let it… don't let it… get… into… her hands. _Please_." He tightly gripped Sara's hand with his, warm blood mixing with sweat of her palm.

"I won't," she replied sincerely.

The man smiled, as if the mere assurance from her was enough to soothe his pain. He looked at the woman, the hope of a city, and amusingly quipped, "Seems... I got my wish."

"How's that?" Sara asked as comfortingly as she could.

"Always wanted... to die... in the arms of a lovely lass," he replied. "You... more than qualify." She somberly chuckled at the strained compliment. The man's smile soon faded, his eyes widened and, letting out a loud breath, he died.

Sara's face fell at the man's last breath, lamenting that her battle with Amy had taken yet another innocent life. She pocketed the object with the handkerchief in hand and pretended to withdraw the handkerchief from her jeans as Danny asked incredulously, "Pez, what do you think you're doing?"

"He gave this to me," she whispered.

"And it's evidence," Danny replied. "Someone might have come after him for that."

"I know, Danny, but this _cannot_ go into evidence storage."

He was about to protest when Sara interrupted him. "Danny, if you don't want this man's death to be for nothing then you can't tell anyone about this, not even Jake," she said. "I'm asking you to trust me on this, Danny, please. If it ends up in storage things'll be much worse, for all of us."

"'For all of us'? Being a little over-dramatic, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not," she replied.

"Pez, if someone finds out…" Danny began to say.

"You knew nothing about it, okay?"

"Fine," he said, acquiescing. Wondering at the man's cryptic words, his curiosity piqued, he asked, "Who was he talking about? Who are you supposed to keep it from?"

Sara looked at the now-dead man, the one who had sacrificed his life to bring her what she and the Scoobies had never hoped to acquire. Reaching her blood-covered hand out she closed the man's eyes and replied in a low, grim tone.

"The bad guys."

Across the street, none of them noticed a man observing them. He took out a cell phone and dialed a number, disappointed that he didn't have better news than what he was about to deliver.

* * *

Amy heard her cell phone ring and was aroused from her sleep. Well, she didn't call it 'sleep'. The technical term escaped her at the moment, but she had needed it for the past month to sustain her own bastardized version of the Witchblade. She had been able to keep it powered whilst she slept, but for the last month that wasn't enough. She had created a spell that kept her somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness, which was working so far. But as always with spells of such a nature, there were side effects, most notably the nosebleeds and the dancing lights she occasionally saw, which became ever increasing as time went by. Every occurrence of the side effects was just one more reason to hate every single one of the Scoobies, particularly Sara Pezzini. 

Stone-faced, she picked up her phone and answered it. "What is it?"

"Ma'am, we..."

"We have a problem, right," Amy interrupted. "Of course we do."

"Um, well... yeah," the man replied.

"And let me guess: this problem is either in the form of a petite blonde or a female cop, am I right?"

"Yeah... how'd you know?"

Amy let out a loud, exasperated sigh. "Because it always seems to turn out like that. Sometimes I don't even know why I bother." She pinched the bridge of her nose and let out another sigh. "I'm going to handle this myself. Just be ready when I say."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied.

She closed her cell phone and looked at the clock. It was 6:00 am on the dot. She would deal with this issue personally when Sara would get to the Scoobies, haggard and worn from lack of sleep. The kid gloves were about to come off. She had kept hands off of the Scoobies beforehand, for the most part, because she believed there was nothing stopping her. But she realized that Buffy and her friends seemed to be skilled at surviving and thriving against impossible odds and was determined to make sure they wouldn't be the monkey wrench in her machine. The ambush was supposed to accomplish that and, to her dismay, it only seemed to strengthen their resolve. She knew she would have to break it to truly win and already had a few plans on how to do so, particularly if situations like what had transpired arose. She had gotten the second stone under their noses, through Devlin Post, and was not going to be done in by an unfortunate turn of events.

Amy's eyes kept fixated on the clock. Time was most definitely _not_ on her side, as the other bosses in New York and New Jersey, including the Triads, Russians, Yakuza and the rest of the Italian bosses, were becoming bolder by the minute. She learned of a secret meeting they all had concerning her, the result of which was an agreement to keep pressure on her and eventually put her out of commission. She was losing her grip on her small empire, something that she knew right from the start could occur. While she wasn't completely inept at running things, she knew her lack of experience would be something her enemies could and would exploit, as well as the fact that a common enemy always brought rivals together. Given more time, they would briefly band together, mount a strike to wipe her out, and try to restore things to their pre-Amy state. The only way to put a stop to that was with the stones... and one other thing. Once she had them, every single one of her foes, from the slimiest mob boss to the youngest Slayer, would beg for mercy and drown in their own blood.

Thoughts like that made her smile. Thoughts like that kept her warm. Thoughts like that kept her going. And thoughts like that gave her the will to win.

Time wasn't on her side; of that she was certain. But if things went right, time wouldn't need to be. Time would be the only thing between the Slayers and a slow, excruciating death.

Blood trickled down from her nostrils as she imagined the Slayers' demise.

She'd endure a thousand nosebleeds if she could see that happen.


	2. Chapter II

**_Saturday, 7:16 am - Slayer Base HQ_**

"Morning, Pez," Dawn Summers greeted as the haggard detective stepped through the door. "What's up... and you're covered in blood why are you covered in blood?" She had said it without missing a beat, something that Sara had been amazed at since she met the young woman, which wasn't all that long ago.

The younger Summers had just arrived from Italy and, much to the consternation of her older sister, had immediately struck a friendship with the detective... and her motorcycle as well. What was odd, though, was that Sara started to endear herself to the young woman, as if a favorite cousin had come to visit. It was so surreal that she approached Willow to discuss the matter, asking if there was something about Dawn that was unique. She was told only that it was best to talk to Dawn herself.

Reluctantly, Sara went to Dawn to explain the feeling she had around her, the familial closeness. When Dawn told her the truth Sara couldn't believe it: a mass of shiny green energy given form. Much to Dawn's relief, Sara told her that it didn't matter who or what she was, that she would still be her friend. Of course, Sara warned her that being her friend meant that there might be days that started off exactly like what was happening, prompting Dawn to brush off the matter, saying she'd gotten used to it. Still, even she was surprised to see Sara covered in blood as she stepped through the door, prompting the others present to take notice. Giles, Buffy, Willow, and a few 'in-house' Slayers quickly went over to Sara, the Watcher the first one to say anything.

"Sara, are you...?"

"I'm fine," she replied.

"You don't look like... you're covered in blood... what...?"

"I said I'm fine!" she yelled. Realizing her tone, she immediately apologized. "I'm sorry, Giles, I'm... I didn't mean to snap at you. I've had a really hard night."

"So I see," he replied, his eyes never leaving Sara's blood-stained clothing.

"It's not mine," she said. "Some guy died near the station from a gunshot wound to the chest. I've spent the last hour and a half giving a statement and filling out a report."

"Did something happen there?" Buffy asked somewhat anxiously.

"No, he was shot some time before. He was able to make it there before he died, and I have a pretty good idea who had him shot."

"Who?" Willow began to ask before realizing what Sara meant. "Oh..."

"How do you know it was her?" Buffy began to question.

"Because he was looking for me," Sara replied. "He gave me this before he died." She reached inside of her pocket and pulled out a purple-colored gemstone, perfectly cut. The others looked at it in surprise.

"One of the stones!" Giles exclaimed. "How did... what was the man's name?"

"ID on him said his name was Alasdair Farraday. From his wallet contents he was some merchant captain."

"Old Farraday," Giles said in nostalgic fondness.

"You knew him?" Buffy asked.

"He was a professor at Cambridge and affiliated with The Watchers' Council for some time. Unfortunately, the relationship soured and he decided it was time to part ways."

"What was the reason?" Willow asked.

"Travers," Giles supplied. "Farraday had grown to believe he and the rest of the Council were too inflexible to be effective as it could be. He advised reform but was rebuffed. He had a few choice parting words for Travers when he severed his ties. Last I heard he retired from teaching a few years later, moved to Australia, and ran a small merchant ship. Sailing was a hobby of his and I guess he decided to make it his life."

"So how did he get this stone?" Buffy asked. "I mean, it's not like you could find it in a want ad."

"He taught both archeology and Medieval Studies. He took time during his teaching to go on expeditions, sometimes with students, and probably picked this up during that time. Though I fail to understand why he didn't alert anyone."

"Maybe he didn't know he had it until Amy tried to get it..." Dawn offered, "or maybe he didn't want the Council to have it."

"Either way, it's ours now," Sara remarked as she handed the gem to Dawn. "Dawn, go put that in the vault."

"Sure thing, Pez," the young woman replied as she took the gem. No sooner than she had begun to journey toward the vault a feminine voice spoke out from behind them.

"I wouldn't plan on keeping it there long," the voice from behind them said, prompting them to turn toward it. "I have a feeling it'll find its way to me very soon."

"Amy," said Sara in contempt, noticing the young witch dressed in a tailored charcoal suit and white blouse. It looked expensive and Sara no doubt knew it was. From the numerous articles and information they had gathered over the past year on her, Amy seemed intent on being slightly flaunting in her newfound affluence.

"In the flesh," she remarked. Walking around the lobby of the building Amy took in the surroundings and furnishing. She eyed the establishment with disdain. "So... this is 'Slayer Central'," she remarked in an unimpressed tone. She wiped her finger along a banister covered with plaster dust, apparently from some repair work that was near completion. "Never stepped in here before and, judging from the look of things, I really don't want to again. It's not exactly the Waldorf, is it?"

"We manage," replied Buffy pointedly. "Besides, it wasn't too long ago that you were living in a tiny cage eating cheese, so I'd think twice before criticizing somebody else's place."

"I've moved far from that sorry life," Amy said sternly.

"By murder, extortion, drug-dealing, and other stuff we haven't dredged up yet," Sara jibed. "Yeah, you're a real success story."

"Enough with the small talk," she replied quickly. "I want that stone."

Sara smirked at the prospect of her adversary wanting something that was now in her possession. For too long the deck was stacked in Amy's favor and now the tables had turned. The brash detective wanted nothing more than to revel in the moment and milk it for all it was worth and replied, "And yet I feel so disinclined to give it to you. Funny. Besides, you don't have the power to carry out any threat against us. Had a little pow-wow with the former Bladewielders and they told me a little secret, how your forgery is gonna be the biggest paperweight in the world. Nice try, Amy, but your chances of getting that stone are as good as mine winning a bake-off."

"Well, Betty Crocker, I think you'll change your tune after you hear my offer," Amy said.

"And what 'offer' would that be, huh?" Buffy remarked. "Give you the stone or you'll kill us?" As soon as she said it Stacy, Illyria, Michelle, and Rona emerged, Stacy brandishing a sword in her hand. Willow had sent a telepathic message to them to arrive and arrive they did, armed and ready.

"This is the big worry?" Stacy remarked as she took a look at her potential opponent. "Some skank in a swanky suit?"

"Mind your tongue, Stacy," Illyria ordered her charge.

"I'm just sayin'..."

"Enough!" Illyria shouted. The impulsive Slayer abruptly became quiet.

"That's a good girl," Amy commented. "Mind your master." She then directed her attention toward the blue figure near the young Slayer. "The infamous Illyria..." Amy said as she walked closer. "There's a pretty big price on your head, you know. Originally I had no quarrel with you but now that you've sided with them..."

"Bluster from an insignificant speck," Illyria spat out.

Amy cleared her throat. "Getting back to my point, here's the deal: you give me the stone or, simply, you all suffer."

"Wow... is there, like, a Time-Life series on clichés?" Sara quipped. "You might want to check the reference for better ones."

"Joke all you want, Sara, but I guarantee that if you don't give me that stone, all of you will be nothing but moving targets," Amy said. "Including anyone around you."

"I've been through worse," Sara replied.

"But have your girls? You, Buffy and Mr. Giles over there already know what it's like to be hunted. But not these girls. Are they willing to look around every corner, jump at every shadow, sleep with one eye open just to stay alive?"

"They can handle it," Buffy said proudly. "They're a lot better than you think. Nice try, but you're not getting that stone."

"When these girls end up on a morgue slab, I think you'll change your tune." At the threat, Sara lost her temper and pulled her revolver, pointing at Amy's head, her hand trembling with anger.

"You plan on using that this time?" Amy inquired, remembering the last time Sara had a gun at her head.

"Nothing would make me happier," Sara replied.

"Then come on, do it." Amy walked up to the barrel of the gun, allowing it to rest on her forehead. "Come on, 'Pez'. All you have to do to end this is put a bullet through my head. So... do it. Do it!" Sara's hand trembled even more as the rest of the group looked on tensely, hesitant to make any move that would cause Sara's itchy trigger-finger to fire the gun. Moments that seemed like an eternity passed. Then Sara's hand relaxed and she eased her gun.

"That's what I thought," Amy said. "Besides, there are a group of guys with guns waiting to spray this place if I don't leave in the next two minutes."

"I've had enough of this," said Stacy impatiently and walked up to Amy, stopping only a few feet from her. Though she wasn't necessarily endeared to the group, she was not about to tolerate a threat against them.

"Stacy!" Illyria exclaimed at the hot-headed Slayer.

"Go ahead and make threats all you want," Stacy said to Amy, ignoring Illyria. "Two minutes to leave means to a minute to slap you around and another minute for you to crawl out on your hands and knees. Like the cop said... you're not gettin' the stone. So I suggest you get out of here before I make you eat that perfectly-tailored suit."

Amy stared at the young Slayer brandishing her blade at her. Stacy kept fixated on the woman, befuddled by her gaze. Then, Amy slowly tilted her head to the right. As she did so, the blade of Stacy's sword bent the same way. Stacy held her mouth open in surprise, too surprised to speak.

"You were saying..." Amy replied smugly.

Stacy said nothing. 

"Have a nice day," Amy said to the rest of the group, "because, starting tomorrow, it's open season on Slayers." She turned and left their presence, chuckling to herself as she exited, leaving some of the group, particularly Stacy, in shock. As soon as Amy left Sara, exhausted from her workday, let out a furious yell and pointed her gun at the couch, discharging a round from her weapon. The Scoobies jumped in surprise as the hit cloth and smoke rose from barrel. Once the round had been fired, everyone looked at Sara like she had gone insane.

"You just killed the couch," Dawn said incredulously.

"Was that absolutely necessary?" Buffy asked, disappointed at Sara's outburst.

"No, but it felt good."

Ignoring Sara, Illyria walked over to Stacy. "That display of emotion was foolish," Illyria chided her charge. "You have much to learn if you expect to be any sort of effective warrior."

"She was threatening us!"

"And you reacted without thought. For that you will run thirty laps around the block."

"Thirty?!"

"Forty," Illyria replied.

"Hey, I was trying to..." Stacy protested.

"Fifty! Do you wish for more, or will you cease your incessant whining?"

Stacy let out a loud sigh and merely replied, "I'm done."

"Good. You will start now."

Stacy hung her head in defeat and went outside to begin her run.

"What are we gonna do?" Michelle asked anxiously. "I mean, Amy sounds like she really means business this time. What are we supposed to do?"

"We'll figure something out."

"Figure something out? That's the best you can do?" Adrienne remarked. "That's just great. And while you're figuring something out we're sitting ducks! We should be doing... something! Anything!"

"I'm working on it, Adrienne" Buffy said, annoyed from the girl's behavior.

"You're working... look, Buffy, I've gone along with this whole Chosen thing so far, but this thing is getting too big. I mean, if she really is getting desperate there's no telling what she'll do. We have to..."

"Enough! You signed up for this, remember? Did you think this couldn't ever happen, huh? Then you're an idiot, because this is what a Slayer risks."

"None of us signed up for this, Buffy!" the girl retorted. "As a matter of fact, you signed us up for this! Or did you forget? You had Willow activate all of the Slayers."

"If I didn't, all of us would've been dead a year ago," Willow said sternly.

"Really? I thought that Spike guy ended up closing the Hellmouth. That means that whole spell might have been pointless. Makes me wonder why you had her do it at all." Adrienne was standing directly in front of Buffy. "Did you really want to share that power... or did you just feel like it was time to cut yourself some slack and let the grunts do all the dirty work?"

"You're treading on thin ice, Adrienne," Kennedy threatened.

"Very thin," Sara added.

"We all are, Kennedy," the angry Slayer shot back. "Look, all I'm saying is... "

Buffy cut her off immediately and dourly said, "If the next words out of your mouth don't contribute to the solution of this problem, you'll want to be gone in the next five seconds, because anyone else... and I mean _anyone_... who starts complaining is gonna end up regretting it."

"I second that," said Sara.

Adrienne let out an angry breath at her leaders' stubbornness, wanting nothing but to show her how much she disliked the circumstances. "Fine," she said. "Either way, you'd better figure out something." With that, Adrienne turned and began to walk away from the group toward the entrance of the building.

"Hey, don't you walk away from this!" Kennedy yelled out. "Adrienne, get back here!"

"Let her go," Buffy said to Kennedy. "We need to concentrate on how to handle this."

"What we need to do is find a way to ascertain Amy's capabilities, to anticipate her moves, stop her from carrying out any threats," Sara said. "Do... something." Willow noticed that Sara seemed off and asked, "Sara, how long have you gone without sleep?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"How long?" Willow asked again, this time with much more stern.

Sara let out an exasperated sigh. "About twenty hours. I told you I'm fine."

"Twenty hours?" Buffy replied in a surprised tone. "No. You need to get some rest. Plus, you just put a bullet into the couch. I think that calls for a redefinition of 'fine'."

"I concur," Giles said in a agreement. "You're no good to anyone like this."

"I've gone longer. Look, right now, we need to deal with this threat." Sara yelled out, her patience being tried. "I don't need any sleep, I don't need your approval, and I don't need any of you telling me how to do this job!" She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration and pain. Opening her eyes again, she saw everyone look at her in mild surprise at the outburst. Trying to mitigate the incident she said, "I just need some aspirin. Once we start getting a plan going then I'll get some sleep, okay?"

A cautious silence entered the room momentarily from Sara's outburst, only to be broken seconds later by Buffy. "Fine, Sara. I'm not in the mood to fight right now. But you _will_ get some sleep, understand?"

Sara was about to challenge Buffy's stern order when she decided that she too didn't feel like fighting... at least not Buffy anyways. Calming herself she merely replied, "Alright, no problem. Let's get started." She began to walk over to the conference room as Buffy looked on in slight surprise.

"Did she just take an order from me without arguing?" the Slayer asked.

"Yes, I believe so," replied an equally surprised Giles. Brushing off the oddity of it, he gathered himself and said, "I suggest three-man patrols for the time being, until we can determine the strength of Amy's threat."

"Agreed," replied Buffy. "Everyone, let's start working out patrol schedules. If Amy's serious, we'll need to run this thing tight. Call up the other Slayers and fill them in." As the the group dispersed, Buffy muttered to herself. "It's gonna be a _long_ day."


	3. Chapter III

To all my readers and reviewers: Thanks a bunch for sticking around. This story might be a little slower-paced at first, but it will contain more action than the previous parts. Some things are going to happen in this story which, I hope, will be cool. This will be a lighter chapter, to set up for some big things happening later on. The next chapter will have some more meat to it. Hope you'll stay tuned.

* * *

_**5:19 pm, Thursday – 11th Precinct**_

"What?" Sara replied in a confused voice, disturbed from the intense focus on her task. It had been three days and, soon to be, three nights had passed since Amy had issued her threat against the Slayers and it was three days and two nights of frayed nerves, anxious looks at passers-by, and startled jumps at even the most benign of noises. Sara was concerned for herself too, but she was more fearful for the Slayers. Being a champion was something they had been getting used to over the past year; being a moving target was something different. That was a whole new world of nervousness that Sara knew about and she was determined to make sure that they never got to know thew full extent of it.

"I asked if everything was okay," Jake answered back. "Is it?"

"Um... yeah, yeah. I was just thinking about some things." As soon as she said so, her cell phone began to ring. Opening it up she saw that it was Buffy and quickly went over to an empty room saying, "Gotta take this one, Jake," before leaving her partner with a perplexed look.

Closing the door to the room she said to Buffy, "You got anything?"

"Nothing. I've been asking around the vampire haunts, beating a few for answers, and I got nothing. I was hoping you had better luck."

"I called Takagi again and he said there was nothing indicating any sort of planned attack. He also said that Amy's been suspecting leaks and is clamping down on communication. Honestly, Buffy... we're in the dark here. Maybe she's just bluffing."

"You really think that?" Buffy asked, knowing Sara well enough to know she was not that naïve.

"Not one bit," Sara replied. "Just hoping I could lie to myself. Tell the girls to be careful tonight. Tell them, well... just tell them to be careful, okay?" The tone in Sara's voice was one of exasperation and strain and Buffy knew it. While it was understandable, Buffy also felt that Sara was only a few steps away from snapping like she herself had done a few months ago. And as much as they had argued and fought, she valued Sara as a member of the team and was concerned for her, particularly since it affected the girls. If the leaders weren't on their game, it would be hard for everyone else to as well.

"Sara," Buffy said, "Willow, Giles, and I'll try to squeeze any more info out. You've got a lot on your plate as it is."

"Don't worry about me," Sara replied, "I'll be fine. I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright. Take care."

Sara closed her phone and let out a loud, exasperated sigh. She wanted to get away, to let out the tension that had wormed its way into every part of her body. And she knew of one method to do so during this time of day. She walked over to her desk and began to put away her stuff. After she finished, she journeyed to the locker room pick up her sports bag and walked out, only to meet Jake walking toward her.

"Going to work off some tension?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sara replied. "Need a release. I figured beating up a bag sounded like a good idea."

"I'll join you."

"Jake, I really just wanted..."

He interrupted. "Pez, I need to work off some tension too. Besides... you look like you need some**one** to beat on, rather than something. Seeing how he wasn't going to back off, Sara acquiesced. "Alright," she said. "Get your stuff. But I gotta warn you... I'm feeling particularly tense tonight."

He slyly smiled at her. "And how that's different from any other day?"

_**  
7:19 pm, Thursday – Better Bodies Gym**_

One minute down, two to go. Jake was telling himself that in his mind as he circled Sara. He was keeping himself at a good pace, making sure he wouldn't tire himself out during the match. He moved cautiously, not overly so, but enough. Sara was, on the other hand, not. While he thought she had a lot of tension in her waiting to explode, he never expected she would fight like she did. It was sloppy and unfocused, pure anger and no calculation. Impulsive, how he knew Sara to be, was one thing. But this was something else. It was a woman who clearly had issues.

He stuck her with repeated jabs, hoping to snap her out of her state and get her to fight intelligently. They were only greeted with more frustration and anger. When she came in close, she racked his abdomen with punches, punches that stung more than usual. He pushed her back forcefully, only to see the determination and anger on her face. When she stabilized herself from the push, she began to stalk toward him. The thing he did next was something he instantly regretted, but knew it had to be done.

Jake reluctantly let loose a small storm: two jabs, a right cross, a left hook, and a right uppercut to Sara's midsection. He threw another left hook as a follow-up, which Sara blocked. Furiously, she struck out again at Jake's midsection. She punched and punched, nearly losing herself to the rhythm, held back only by the barest of self-restraint. Jake felt his insides jolt and burn as the punches hit. One last punch to the face until finally, at long last, the bell had rung and the terrible event was over. He hunched over, holding his abdomen as he took off his protective headgear that felt like a vise.

"Went a little overboard, didn't you?" he asked, noticeably perturbed.

"I told you I had some tension to work off."

He looked at his partner, who was seemingly unfazed by her statement, and decided to get straight to the point as he untied his gloves. "Okay, Pez... I think it's time we had a little talk."

"About what?" she asked.

He let out a loud sigh. "About you. Are you alright? I mean...?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? You, Danny, Buffy... they all keep asking me the same thing."

"You ever think maybe we have a reason to ask?"

"I've just been under a lot of stress, okay?" Sara replied.

"And the rest of us aren't?" he said back.

"Not like this, Jake."

"Care to enlighten me then, Pez?"

"Jake..."

"Never mind," Jake interrupted. "You know what? That's fine. You don't have to tell me. We'll just keep playing the same game we've played for the last few years: 'Guess What Sara's Going Through'. First-place winner gets a trip to Vague Island. Sorry, I just don't have the time or the patience to play." As Jake turned to leave, Sara blurted out something that made him stop.

"I'm losing it, Jake," she said abruptly. He turned toward her, seeing the despair in her eyes. "I keep fighting so hard and it feels like the more I fight the more I lose. I just want to get back to a point where my life made some sense and everyday I see that it won't. I've seen things I never imagined I'd see and come to realize that things will never be the same. Ever. And it... it unnerves me."

"Then why do you close everyone out, Pez?" Jake asked. He sat down on a bench and looked at her. "Danny and me care about you too much to let you deal with everything alone. All you have to do is talk to us, let us in the loop."

"I want to, Jake, I really do," she replied at she sat next to him. "But I don't think you'd like what you see."

"Why don't you let us be the judge of that?" he replied. Sara looked at him in silence.

"Is that why you chose him," Jake continued, "because he could take it?"

"Him? Him who?"

He just stared at her. "The guy that somehow seems to know more about you than we do. I mean, he's known you for a year and you sound like you trust him with your life."

"Oh... _him_. I don't know. It's just, like, he knew me from the moment he saw me, you know? And he wasn't about any game or scheme. He wanted me for me. I guess that sounds corny."

"No... it doesn't," Jake replied quickly. He looked at Sara with a longing gaze. "Someone who makes you feel like you're the most important person alive. Someone who wants you no matter what. The kind of person... who makes you feel alive. I get that. Everybody wants someone like that. I was hoping I found someone like that." He paused and looked at Sara directly, his eyes telling her more than he expected them to.

Sara looked at Jake in mild surprise. Truth be told she knew how he felt all along. But when she looked into his eyes they told more than his words could express. And it made her all the more sad. "Jake, I..."

"I know you knew, Pez. You're too smart not to. I always hoped there would be something between us, but the more time that passes I realize that we'll just be where we are: good friends. And I'm cool with that. I just gotta know..." he interrupted. "Did you ever think about it? About, you know... us?"

Moments that seems like an eternity lingered. She looked at him ruefully, hoping her answer would give him at least some bit of comfort. "I did," she replied softly, "more than a few times, actually. And every time I did I thought of a thousand more reasons not to. I'm no prize, Jake. I mean, you know my track record with guys. I've got a feeling even this relationship won't go the distance. The guys always get hurt and trust me when I say you're better off."

"Are you sure you're worried about them getting hurt... or you?"

"I'm much more worried that I'll be the one doing the hurting. It's inevitable. Maybe it's even my fate... to hurt others."

"No, it isn't. And deep down inside you know that. Why you punish yourself is beyond me. You shouldn't. You're one of the most extraordinary women I've ever met and any sane man would want to be with you." He gently brushed a lock of hair from her face to the back of her ear, the mere touch making her tingle. "Jake..." she said uneasily, trying to shake off the discomfort.

"I know," he replied. "I would never..." He pulled his hand back reluctantly, as if it had made up its mind to fight his decision to pull back. "Maybe in another life, huh?"

"Maybe," she said softly.

Jake rose from the bench and gathered his gym bag. As he brought out his keys he turned toward his somber partner and said, "Don't ever tell yourself you're not a prize, Sara. This 'Rupert', whoever he is, is a lucky guy."

"Thanks, Jake. I'll see you tomorrow."

_Another life_, she thought. _Unlikely_.

_**  
6:34 pm, Thursday – Slayer Base HQ**_

Buffy stared out of one of the windows of the building for a few moments, taking the time to relax ever so briefly, a thing she was getting less of these days. Deciding she needed fresh air she walked outside, dusk looming over the city. She thought of everything and nothing, no particular thought sticking out in her mind. She was just as anxious as Sara about the girls they trained and tried to be an anchor for them as much as she could. But it was hard, and she had a grim feeling it was only going to get harder. Trying to induce herself to relax, she was interrupted by a voice.

"Buffy... can I talk to you?" Tina asked.

"Sure, Tina," Buffy replied softly. Despite sometimes coming off as a hard-case to her subordinates, she always had an ear to listen to them. And Tina, one of the youngest Slayers, particularly held her interest. She was an eager and talented pupil who had particularly impressed Buffy. She was beginning to see what Sara saw in the girl when she 'promoted' her and secretly thought Sara's decision to slash her pre-patrolling training time was a good decision. It was almost enough for her to tell that to Sara herself... almost.

"What's up?"

"I'm a bit worried about Pez," the young girl said.

"I see," Buffy replied to the young girl. "Well, you're not the only one."

"I heard about the whole 'bullet-in-the-couch' thing. And she's been wound pretty tight lately ."

"Well, she's a cop, Tina, and she works long hours. Plus, this whole thing with Amy and the Witchblade really got to her. Anybody under those circumstances would be like that."

"Yeah, I know. But I'm starting to wonder if it's something, you know, more than that?"

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked, her curiosity peaking.

"The Witchblade. Sara told us that it always has some big bloodlust and she has to keep it in check." Tina swallowed anxiously, as if the words themselves would harm her. "What if she's starting to give up that control?"

Buffy was stunned for a moment; she hadn't even considered such a notion since Sara, Giles and Willow had done the spell for the Witchblade. It wasn't possible... or was it? She honestly didn't know. If it did, it introduced a whole new and potentially deadly factor into an already dangerous equation. An out-of-control Sara controlled by the Witchblade meant the possibility of a lot of dead Slayers. Composing herself and relaxing a bit she gave the young girl an answer.

"Honestly, Tina, I don't think that's the case," Buffy replied. "And playing 'what-if' with everything going on is just going to make it harder to focus on the slaying. We've had plenty of differences, but I trust Sara's judgment, particularly after seeing how you've really improved. I was upset when she bent the rules to bump you up into the Field Training class, but now I see that I was wrong." Holding up her forefinger at Tina she then said, "And don't you ever tell her that I said that."

"I won't," Tina replied, chuckling.

"You'd better get going. Remember: tomorrow you'll be paired with Stacy and Ling."

"Buffy..." Tina began to whine.

"I know you don't like Stacy, but she's trying to be a part of this team. It'll be good for you guys and it'll be good for her. So just suck it up and do your best to get along with her, okay?"

"Okay," Tina replied. "But if she ends up with a black eye don't say I didn't warn you." As Tina began her trek back home. Buffy face fell at the idea of Sara willingly being controlled by the Witchblade. She hadn't been completely honest to Tina at how she felt, but she didn't want to give her another thing to worry about, at least until she had any sort of proof. Just as she was running through the grim possibility of confronting a Witchblade-controlled Sara, Willow had walked up to Buffy, taking in the evening air and getting a view of the dusk light blanketing the city skyline.

"Hey, Will."

"Hey."

Buffy looked at her best friend and saw the pleasant look on her face as she surveyed the sun's fading light on the city buildings and said, "I think this city is starting to grow on you."

"You know," Willow replied, "when I got here I didn't think I'd like it much, all of the hustle and bustle and the strange unidentifiable smells. But for some reason, all of that makes it more... unique. Even kind of endearing, in a weird way. I can see why Sara loves it."

"Speaking of Sara," Buffy said, "I wanted to ask you a question."

"Sure. What is it?"

Buffy sighed, not knowing how to broach the delicate subject. She had told Tina not to give much thought to the idea that Sara might have been succumbing to the Witchblade's urges but, truth be told, she had noticed the change in Sara's demeanor and was now wondering the same thing. The bullet in the couch only seemed to confirm it. However, before she went down the path of potential contingencies in the event Sara became a problem, she wanted to get a second opinion.

"Have you been sensing anything... _weird_ about her?" she asked.

"Well," Willow began to say, "other than the fact that she put a bullet through the couch and she seems to be more tense than usual, not really. Why do you ask?"

"Tina brought up an interesting question." Buffy looked at Willow with hesitant eyes, reluctant to share even the slightest bit of doubt in their comrade when things were beginning to get patched between the Head Slayer and the Bladewielder.

"What was the question?" Willow inquired, curious.

"She's wondering whether or not Sara's been giving into the Witchblade's violent tendencies. I told her not to worry about it, but to be honest I'm a little concerned myself. That's why I wanted to ask you. Other than Sara, you've been the one closest to it."

"In all honesty that idea crossed my mind too. If she is, I haven't been able to sense it, which is the scary part. Buffy, I can tell you what the Witchblade is feeling, but it's hard to get an idea of what its intentions are or the intentions of its wielder. I wouldn't know what it would do until the last minute."

"So at any point Sara could become part of the problem... and we wouldn't know about it?" Buffy said incredulously.

"There might be clues," Willow amended. "Changes in behavior and demeanor might indicate something. But we have no foundation to work with. For all we know what we think might be Sara's normal reaction could be the Witchblade talking."

"That's not what I wanted to hear," Buffy replied.

"I know," Willow remarked, "but it's the best we have. But we might be overreacting. She's been working long hours lately and now this threat pops up. Sara said it herself that she hasn't been getting as lot of sleep. She could just be feeling a lot of stress."

"And if it's more than that?"

Willow just raised her eyebrows.

* * *

"What's the word on our targets?" Amy asked Sean, who as looking through surveillance equipment. The building they had chosen for a temporary operations was far enough to be undetected. 

"We have several potential targets, based upon age and experience," Sean replied. "That one, Tina, seems to be the youngest and least experienced of the patrol team. It probably would be best to use her. There are a few others, too..."

"She'll do fine," Amy interrupted. "Besides, they're on three-Slayer patrols. If we can't get her, there'll be two others to acquire."

"Three Slayers on patrol will be tough to handle. Are you sure our man can handle it?"

Amy looked at her aide in mild surprise. "Since when have you ever questioned my judgment, Sean?"

"Since we've got capos from the rest of the families, including the Triads, Yakuza, and the Russians, breathing down our necks. You know as well as I do they're getting close to mounting a full-fledged attack on us. When I signed up for this gig, you promised me power beyond my dreams. And even when I found out Tarchannen was, well... _you_, I still stuck with you when plenty of others either left or died."

"And now?" Amy asked.

"And now I'm wondering just when all this power is gonna come. The vamps we employing are getting impatient and the rest of the bosses, including the ones in the Vitelli family, are ready to take us down as soon as they can. You know what'll happen to us if they do."

"Oh, we'll probably be found dead along Long Island Sound. And that's the best-case scenario. Worst-case is they'll rip us to shreds and spread us around the state just so they get to live with the fact that there'll be no part of us in this city again. You're talking about that outcome?"

Sean looked at his boss flabbergasted at how nonchalant she could be at the prospect of facing her own grisly demise. To him, the situation wasn't one to be taken lightly and she seemed to be as light as feather at the notion. "I don't get how you could be so flippant about it."

"Don't worry, Sean. This plan goes well and you'll get exactly what I promised and more. Our little 'secret weapon' will get us a Slayer to barter for the stone. One thing Buffy and her gang have is a small spot to protect people. We take one of her own and threaten to kill them, she'll give up the stone to save her. And then you'll have exactly what you've been waiting for."

"What if our guy doesn't fall in line?" Sean asked. "I hope you've considered that."

"He will," Amy said. "And in the unlikely event that he doesn't we'll handle that too. You just get a tracer planted on that Tina girl, and have somebody who's good at being inconspicuous do it. Once that happens he'll handle the rest. I'll be monitoring from nearby."

"Will do, ma'am," Sean replied.

As Amy turned to leave the building she stopped, remembering a small detail she left out. "Oh, Sean. Tell the guy we only need one. He can kill the rest."

"Of course."


	4. Chapter IV

**Recap:** An old man carrying the last stone that Amy was searching for delivered it to Sara, but died upon arrival. Subsequently, Amy has issued a threat to attack the Scoobies if they do not give her the stone and has put plans in place to do so.

Please be kind. Review (doesn't really rhyme, but hey... who cares?)

* * *

_**8:43 pm, Friday – Slayer Base HQ  
**_

She eyed herself in the mirror, her eyes examining every inch of her dress. She ran her hands down the garment, making sure it was as pristine as she could make it. She looked at her hair; not a strand out of place. Buffy was ready.

Giles had decided that he, Buffy, Willow, and Sara needed some time to unwind for a moment amidst all of the anxiety of addressing Amy's threat. He had limited the planned outing to just the four of them, since none of them really had a chance to get together since the Scoobies had met Sara. The destination: a swanky jazz and blues club called "Muddy's". Giles had saved a local blues star from a vampire attack and the man invited him and his friends to come and see him perform any time they wanted. They had never taken up the offer until tonight. While Buffy was a bit apprehensive to go out when danger loomed, she nevertheless saw it for what it was: an opportunity for the top command staff to relax and unwind. Dressed in her evening best she walked down the stairs of the building, ready for a night on the town.

"When is Pez getting here?" Willow asked as she fastened her earring and approached a very dapper-looking Giles.

"She'll be meeting us there. She had some things she wanted to finish up at work. Hopefully she'll make it on time."

"She said she was looking forward to it, so I'm betting she'll show," Buffy said. A light chatter greeted the three soon afterward, Tina, Stacy, and Ling preparing for their patrol. Ling was running over last-minute details with both Tina and Stacy. The three-Slayer patrol always required the presence of at least one experienced Slayer to act as a senior and, since Ling was the most experienced of the group, she acted in that capacity and made sure that both girls knew.

"This is a standard patrol, guys," she said. "You've been on one so you know the routine. You follow my lead. However, Amy's threat is still in effect until we hear differently, so that means we're all going to have to be on top of our game. No slacking and, most of all, no bickering. We don't split up, no matter what. And keep an eye out for all exit routes, just in case Amy decides tonight's her night. We leave in twenty minutes." Ling and Stacy then left to get some last-minute items. As soon as they left the room Tina approached Buffy, saying, "Buffy, do I really...?"

"Yes," she replied, "you do. I told you, Tina, that this is the best way for Stacy to start integrating herself more into the group. She's making great strides to change and we're going to encourage that. So what I'm saying is... deal with it. Understand?" Tina opened her mouth to protest, but Buffy gave her the look that told her it wasn't a suggestion. Reluctantly, the younger Slayer nodded and went to prepare for her patrol.

Buffy let out a loud sigh of exasperation and turned her attention to Giles and Willow. "So, we ready to move out?"

"Ready," Willow replied as she put on her dress shoes.

"Alright, let's go," Giles said. "I want to beat the traffic tonight." As the group exited the front door Buffy turned quickly toward the preparing patrol team and said, "Guys, I want you to be careful out there. Stay alert and stay tight. Amy hasn't made a move yet but she could just be off to a slow start. If she does, don't try and be a hero. Get back to base as fast as you can. Follow Ling's lead and do what she tells you, got it?"

"Got it," Tina replied affirmatively.

"Ditto." said Stacy.

"Ling," Buffy called to the team leader. The girl walked over to Buffy, curious at what she was about to say. Buffy leaned over to her ear and simply said, "Bring them home safe." Ling nodded. Nothing more needed to be said. The three then left for their late rendezvous with Sara. Ling then turned toward the two junior Slayers and said, "Let's saddle up."

_**  
9:32 pm**__**, Friday**__** – Muddy's Bar and Blues**_

The traffic had been atrocious that night, making Giles wonder if they would ever get to their destination in time. Fortunately things had cleared up enough for them to be only a tad late. After they had parked Giles' car they walked toward the club, lined with patrons eager to imbibe, dine, and listen to the up-and-coming blues guitarist. They heard the music playing as soon as they got to the entrance and immediately began looking for Sara.

"Do you see her?" Willow asked the others, looking intently for the detective.

"No, I don't," Giles replied, disappointment slowly setting in at the prospect of her not showing. "Ah... there she is." Sara was coming from across the street, dressed stunningly in black evening dress that got the notice of a few men standing in line.

"You look beautiful," a stunned Giles remarked.

"I certainly hope so," Sara said back, smiling. "So, ready to go in?"

"Oh... ah, yes, I suppose we should," he replied, coming out of his stupor. He approached the bouncer, a large man who looked like he had a very personal relationship with rigorous exercise. No sooner had the man eyed him that he spoke up.

"Giles, my man from the Isles!" He gave Giles a near bone-crushing handshake.

"Hello, B.D.," a wincing Giles replied. He sighed in relief when the man released his grip.

"Ladies..." B.D. then said as he eyed the man's impressive company. "Dwayne's got a table for you up front. Just go right on in."

"Thanks," Giles replied. Ever the gentleman, he stepped aside and motioned for Buffy, Willow, and Sara to go in ahead of him. Walking into the club they saw the club's patrons sitting and drinking, many tapping their feet to the rhythm as they intently focused on the lead guitarist. The liveliness of the scene was intoxicating for Giles. He may have been into the punk scene when it started, but deep down inside him was the core of a blues man. Though back in Sunnydale the Scoobies had often criticized him for having a less-than-trendy sense of music (the exception being Oz), he didn't care for trends these days. He knew good music when he heard it. And he was hearing it now.

Giles saw Dwayne's hands move with the skill of a man twice his age and experience. The motions, the movements all seemed so natural, as if they were betrothed to him long ago. He had seen him play before and was enthralled every time. The group moved over to the reserved table and sat down, Giles gentlemanly pulling out the chair for Sara. The band finished the piece to resounding applause and Dwayne gave the count-off for the next song as the Scoobies looked on.

_**  
9:33 pm**__**, Friday**__** – Patrol Team #3**_

The patrol was going smoothly... so far. Ling was ever so grateful that the two Slayers backing her up weren't at each other's throat. While she didn't mind the notion of them getting along, she was a little more pragmatic. She hardly cared whether or not they got along; she just wanted them to be able to work together. Ling herself had difficulties with other Slayers before, as did plenty others. She knew that happened when people with different personalities worked together: they clashed on occasion. It even extended to their views on Amy. While most deferred to the ideas of Buffy, Giles, Willow, and Sara, a few advocated a more aggressive approach, while some believed a stealthier and craftier strategy was needed. But Ling knew that part of the leadership role meant taking the disparate elements and merging them into a cohesive, effective unit and Buffy and the command crew did that well enough to keep them in the game... at least for now.

She hoped the quiet moment would last, that Stacy and Tina would stay civil throughout the patrol. But deep down inside she had a feeling that was unlikely. And that feelingly immediately got worse when she heard Stacy trying to talk to Tina.

"Um... hey, Tina..." Stacy said cautiously.

Tina didn't reply.

"Tina?" Stacy said again.

"What?" Tina replied pointedly. "If you don't mind, I'm _trying_ to patrol."

"I just... I just... wanted to apologize, you know, for..."

"For what, huh?" Tina interrupted. For insulting me and making fun of me the whole time you've been here. For knocking me out for an hour? Is that what you're sorry for?"

"Look, I'm trying to apologize.," Stacy said in her defense.

"Don't. I may have to work with you but I don't have to like you. So why don't you just save the apology and let us finish the patrol?"

Stacy was angry. Yes, she made some mistakes... plenty of them. But she tried to make amends and this girl was rebuffing those attempts. "Fine," she said curtly. "I try to make peace and you spit in my face."

"Which is a lot less than what you did to me," Tina shot back.

"You know what, why don't you just...?"

"Why don't you both shut up?" Ling ordered. "We're not even halfway through patrol and already you're bickering. Do me a favor and concentrate on not getting yourselves or me killed, got it? So help me, I'll knock you both out."

"Fine," Tina replied, eying Stacy.

"Fine," Stacy replied, staring back at her.

"Great," Ling muttered under her breath.

_**  
10:43 pm**__**, Friday**__** – Muddy's Bar and Blues**_

The band had finished another set and took a break, prompting the patrons of the club to move about and chat. Giles himself got up and went over to Dwayne, greeting him like an old friend. They talked for a moment and both walked back to the table where the Scoobies were sitting. An elated Giles introduced them all.

"Ladies, I'd like you to meet Dwayne Vincent," Giles said, "one of the best blues guitarist in the tri-state area."

"He's flattering me," Dwayne replied. "I would've settled for all of New York State."

The three women chuckled and Giles continued the introductions. "This is Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg... and this is Sara Pezzini."

"A pleasure to meet you," Sara said, shaking his hand.

"Yeah," Buffy chimed in. "That was pretty impressive up there."

"Well, thanks, " Dwayne replied, "but stick around. We've got a lot more comin', so I hope you guys enjoy yourselves tonight. Hey, Giles, I got some guys backstage I think you'd like to meet. Come on."

"Sure," Giles replied. He turned to Sara and said, "I'll be just a moment."

"No problem."

As Giles left with Dwayne, Willow looked at the pair and said, "Wow, Giles is really into this. Have you ever heard him talk about this guy?"

"Not until a few days ago," Buffy replied. "What about you, Sara?"

"Maybe once, but I really wasn't paying attention. He said something about going to this club to hear music once in a while. I figured he needed some time to himself and didn't pry. Still, I'm glad he has an outlet. Considering what he's been through he needs it."

A few minutes later, the lights of the club dimmed and the crowd began walking back to their seats, drinks in hand. Buffy looked around for Giles, as did Willow and Sara, not wanting him to miss out on his friend's performance. Buffy's eyes scoured the room as Sara said, "Where is he? He's gonna miss the show." Her eyes then fell on the stage where the band was assembling and, to her surprise, there was an added member.

"I don't think so," Buffy remarked.

The eyes of the other two women zeroed in on where Buffy was looking and were just as shocked. There he was on stage, under the lights: Giles. Looking both nervous and excited, he smiled at the crowd and at Sara. Dwayne then spoke into the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce a friend of mine, who probably saved my life a few months ago. He's here tonight with some lovely acquaintances and is going to perform. Please, a warm welcome for Mr. Rupert Giles." The crowd clapped in response as Giles shook Dwayne's hand approached the microphone.

"Hello," Giles said a little nervously. "I'm grateful for Dwayne letting me come up here. It's been awhile since I've done anything like this, so hopefully I won't send you screaming into the streets." The crowd chuckled. "I wrote this song, with some help, for a very special person, someone who's been absolutely breathtaking. Sara... this is for you."

Sara was dumbfounded to hear her name, her mouth open in surprise.

And with that, he picked up the electric guitar sitting on the stand. Coming back to the microphone he gave a slow count to the band and then began to play. The song was a slow blues styling, designed to bring out the lead guitar. Dwayne was in the back playing rhythm. As Giles finished the slow and smooth intro that seemed as if the sounds were caressing the air, he started to sing.

_**  
10:50 pm**__**, Friday**__** – Patrol Team #3**_

The patrol was two-thirds of the way done and the three Slayers were increasingly happy with every step. The night had been relatively calm. Sure, there were a few vamps looking for chow, but they were new to the scene and easy to dispatch. Best of all, Stacy and Tina had been quiet throughout. Ling was happy that the two, who were previously ready to tear each other apart, were at least shutting their mouths long enough to finish the patrol.

The air was cool. The sounds of cars and pedestrians were heard a few feet away as the Slayers had ventured down an alley easy enough to escape from, but dark and uninteresting enough for vampires to go unnoticed. The patrol plan was simple enough from the time that Amy's threat had been issued: make sure there was a viable escape route, no matter what. Ling, Stacy, and Tina scanned the alley before venturing into it to make sure they had all the escapes mentally check-marked.

Ling kept her caution with every step, her eyes panning the alley for any sign of anything suspicious. The other two were keeping an eye on the rear. While Ling had been a little apprehensive of Tina being promoted to the Patrol Group, she observed the girl as she patrolled. She was attentive and alert, but not unnerved. She had grown leaps and bounds since that first vampire had fell on her stake. Ever since Giles had gotten shot, she had come by the base to train as much as she could. Ling interpreted the actions as Tina trying to prove that she was capable of being on the Patrol Group. She would have made it eventually, but her aggressiveness made Ling wonder why she tried so hard. She figured it would be a question for another day. Brushing it aside, she spoke to the two.

"Let's make this sweep a quick one. Keep your eyes peeled for anything off."

"Like what?" asked Stacy.

Ling stopped in her tracks as she eyed a figure standing at the end of the alley.

"Like that," she replied.

The two others looked at the spot that Ling was looking at and saw the figure standing there. It looked like a man, draped in a trench coat, with long, flowing hair that was moved gently by the light wind. Ling felt a tight knot in her stomach as he stared at him. Her eyesight picked up a sort of mask or guard over his mouth. But it was the striking yellow eyes that stuck out the most; they peered into each of the girls like daggers. There was no fear in them, no apprehension. Alarms went off in Ling's mind, alarms that told her that it was time to heed Buffy's forewarned advice and head back to base.

"Anybody else getting a bad feeling about this?" Stacy asked as she eyed the man cautiously, a lump forming in her throat.

"Yeah," Ling replied. "That's why we're leaving." They turned around only to find the entrance to the alley blocked by three other men.

"Looks like we'll have to fight our way out," Tina remarked.

"Maybe..." Ling said. She looked around the alley for anything: a boarded-up door, a basement window, anything. Just as she was about to look for an escape above them, Stacy spoke up.

"Trench-Coat Guy..." The other two looked at him a he walked a little closer. They fixated on his movements, looked for any sign or gesture that would indicate an attack. Their muscles were tensed and ready to strike. So focused were they on the possible confrontation they almost didn't notice the alley walls beginning to move. No, it wasn't the walls, Stacy had noted. It was the shadows on them. Tina and Ling began to notice too and bore confused looks on their faces. Confusion turned into horror when the three saw numerous pairs of eyes staring at them. At that, Ling frantically looked for a way out of the alley.

"We need to get out of here!" she yelled. Looking up she eyed dilapidated fire escape that led to the roof of one of the old buildings. The ladder extension was high, too high for a normal human. But they weren't normal humans. "The fire escape! Jump up and grab the ladder!"

As soon as she ordered them, the eyes in the walls jumped out, attached to small gremlin-like creatures with menacing teeth. In an instant they began to rush at the three girls.

"Move it!" Ling yelled. Stacy was the first to jump. She grabbed into the ladder and pulled herself up ad quickly as she could.

"Go!" Ling said to Tina. She was going to be the last one to leave. She had promised Buffy she would look after them and was determined to do so. They may have been annoying as hell, but they were Slayers and no one was going to get to them without a fight.

Tina followed Stacy and jumped onto the ladder, frantically pulling herself up. When she was far enough to let Ling have some room she looked down and saw the mass of creatures converging on their previous spot. She saw Ling ready herself and execute a magnificently beautiful jump. Fear for her teammate was replaced by relief as it washed over her... until she eyed one of the creatures that had jumped at Ling at the same time and latched its teeth onto her right leg.

Thrown off her concentration in mid-jump, she nevertheless grabbed the last rung of the ladder. Pain shot threw her leg as the creature's teeth sank deeper into her and dug its claws into the back of her leg. She screamed as it did so, and tried as hard as she could to hold on to the ladder. But the pain was too much and the creature's grasp won out. Ling released her grip on the ladder and fell into the awaiting maws of the creatures below.

"No!!!" Tina yelled out.

"Get out of here!" Ling yelled out as they began to bite and claw her.

"Come on!" Stacy said as Tina scurried up the ladder and onto the platform.

The man in the trench coat approached Ling, accompanied by Amy, as the creatures continued biting bit into her, her blood draining from the Slayer. As soon as they were close to her the creatures stopped and retreated into the shadows, leaving a quivering Ling covered in bite wounds. Amy smiled as the helpless girl shook. She looked up to see the other two Slayers scrambling up the fire escape. Forming a ball a fire she lobbed it at the two just as they were near the roof. The resulting explosion blew apart the fragile structure and hurled Stacy forward onto the roof. Tina, rocked off of her balance, nearly fell with the destroyed fire escape before she grabbed onto the edge of the roof, hanging for dear life.

"Stacy! Help!"

Stacy groaned as she moved. Quickly gathering herself she tried to walk over to Tina when a sharp pain shot through her right leg, making her howl and collapse. She looked at her leg only to see a piece of shrapnel embedded in it, right at the thigh. Disregarding it, she crawled herself over to the edge and grabbed Tina's arm.

"Hold on!" she said to the dangling Slayer. Stacy tightened her grip on the girl. She was just about to pull her when she caught glimpse of something happening below. It was Amy.

The woman had pulled out an automatic pistol and pointed it at them, smiling wickedly at the prospect of killing an easy target. Tina looked over her shoulder at what Stacy was looking at and saw for herself what was happening. She went wide-eyed as the dark-haired woman zeroed in on her. Life was flashing before her eyes as a thousand things went through her mind: her family, the new friends she had made, the thrill of being a Slayer, and the boys she would never had a chance to go out with. Her breathing hastened as Amy aimed.

A shot rang out in the night. She closed her eyes and instinctively tightened her grip on Stacy's arm, resigned to her fate. But she felt no pain. _Is this what getting shot feels like?_, she thought. Doubting so, she opened her eyes and saw that the man in the trench coat had a grip on Amy's arm. Wasting no time to take advantage of her good fortune she looked up at Stacy, who took the cue. Stacy pulled her up and over the side and both crawled away from Amy's sight.

"You idiot!" Amy yelled to her cohort. "I had a shot!"

"Despite my line of work, Ms. Vitelli, I don't kill little girls," the man replied. "I do have _some _sense of ethics."

"Jackie, your sense of ethics is only in regard to what caliber gun to use," Amy retorted. "So unless you don't want my help, don't _ever_ do that again, got it?"

"You got what you wanted," Jackie angrily replied.

Amy stared at him and, then relented. "Indeed I did." She looked at the prone form of Ling on the ground and said to her subordinates, "Get her in the van and patch her up. She's no good to me dead. Make sure you keep her sedated. Move it!" They scrambled to obey her orders. She smiled as they did so and mumbled to herself, "Almost there."

Tina and Stacy had stopped to catch their breath, but both knew that there was no guarantee that Amy would be settled on acquiring Ling. They needed to alert Buffy and the others to what had happened, but their first priority was getting away from danger as quickly as they could. Ideas raced through Tina's mind until she noticed the shrapnel sticking into Stacy's thigh.

"Your leg..." she said.

"Yeah, I don't think I can walk on it."

Tina ripped off a sleeve of her shirt and wrapped it around Stacy's leg, above the wound. As she tightened the knot, Stacy let out a grunt and blood seeped from the entry point. "I don't want to pull it out," Tina said. "I'm not sure it if hit an artery."

"Let's not find out, squirt," Stacy remarked. "We need to get a hold of Buffy."

"We need to get out of here first. Those guys may be coming for us. And we need to get you to a hospital."

"Any ideas on how to get us down?" Stacy asked.

Tina ventured to the other side of the roof and looked around. The stairs on that end were busted too. She kept looking around and eyed the building next to them. An idea popped into her head, a crazy one for sure. She visually gauged the distance and smiled. She could do it. She _could_... she hoped.

"Well?" Stacy asked impatiently.

"I got an idea," Tina replied. She went over and grabbed Stacy. Stacy grunted as she was picked up and hunched over Tina's back. Tina held onto her legs.

"Hold on tight," Tina said.

"What are you...?" Stacy bean to say before she eyed the spot Tina was looking at. _She's crazy_, Stacy thought. "Did that blast affect your brain?"

"Just hold on tight," Tina ordered again. Stacy tightened her grip around Tina. "Not that tight," Tina remarked as she winced. She looked at the space between the buildings again and clenched her teeth.

"You ever done anything like this before?" Stacy asked anxiously.

"I did track and field in school once."

"How'd that turn out?"

"Uh... never mind," Tina replied.

"Oh, no..."

"1..." Tina counted.

Stacy breathed in sharply.

"2..."

Tina readied herself for the sprint, her knees bent and heels slightly raised.

"3!" She ran as fast as she could, though a tad awkwardly, toward the end of the building. Only a few feet from the edge she mentally began to question the decision. It was too late now. If Amy's lackeys were coming to kill them, there was no other option. And if there were vamps about, Stacy would have difficulty in defending herself, and much more in killing them. No, this was best plan they had. She reached the edge and with all the Slayer strength she could summon she launched herself into the air toward the roof, Stacy yelling in her ear as they were propelled into the air.

Tina knew that the roof was a long shot considering Stacy's weight and distribution of it. She figured the fire escape on the other building was an adequate alternative. And she was going to get that alternative. Trying as hard as she could to curl into a ball she and Stacy slammed onto the platform and crashed into the wooden board covering the window. Both girls groaned as they tried to shrug off the pain.

"Come on," Tina said as she scooped up Stacy. Getting to the roof, she was grateful that the distance to the next building was shorter. Repeating her actions, she and Stacy jumped onto the next roof, rolling less painfully as they landed. Over and over Tina jumped onto another roof, her legs getting more fatigued with every jump. They had reached the seventh roof when Tina realized she couldn't do any more. Grabbing Stacy once more she ran with all the might she had left and jumped off of the edge. The strain of the final jump shot through her legs and she nearly buckled. She and Stacy fell short of the roof and both grabbed onto the fire escape, Stacy gripping the rail and Tina holding onto to the platform. They pulled themselves up and sat to catch their breath. Knowing there was precious little time to rest, Tina grabbed Stacy and let her rest on her shoulder as the walked down. Reaching the bottom of the fire escape they walked down the alley and into the street. Seeing the entrance of an emergency room a block away, they hobbled down the sidewalk and entered in.

"I need a doctor!" Tina yelled.

A nurse ran up to them. "What happened?"

"She's got a piece a metal in her leg. I don't know if it hit an artery."

Grabbing a wheelchair the nurse sat Stacy down. She looked at Tina and said, "It doesn't look like it, but we'll get her fixed up."

"Thanks," Tina replied. "I need to go make a call."

"Sure," the nurse said. "She'll be in room #214."

"I'll be right back, Stacy."

_**  
11:15 pm - Muddy's Bar & Blues**_

Giles had finished the song to great applause from the audience. He had been no stranger public performances before, but this particular venue was different given the circumstances: a public pseudo-serenade to a woman he was growing madly in love with, despite some of their most misguided decisions. He looked at Sara's face as he set down the guitar; it was unreadable. He couldn't tell if she was upset, happy, or unmoved. Nervously he walked over to their table.

For Sara, the experience had been somewhat surreal. She had been here before, in some sense, though she could scarcely remember it: a man born across the sea who moonlighted as a musician. Visions of Conchobar had quickly passed in her mind, enough to put her into a confused/shocked stupor. It wasn't that she didn't like the song or the gesture; on the contrary, she loved it. But it brought up weird and uncomfortable emotions that looked as if they would get only more so as Giles approached her, making her regret coming to the bar in the first place.

"What did you think?" Giles asked anxiously, looking at her face for some sign that it wasn't something she would be embarrassed by.

She wanted to say it was sweet; it was. She wanted to say she was moved; she was. She wanted to say that it was one of the most touching things anyone had ever done for her; it was. But for all her desire to say so the only thing Sara seemed to do was stammer and trip over her words as Buffy's cell phone went off.

"It was, uh, it was... it... I, um... what I'm trying to say is..." She was hoping something, anything, would take her out this place and spare her from giving an answer. What she got as Buffy spoke into her phone wasn't what she was looking for.

"Attacked?" Buffy asked. "Tina, where are you?"

"They were attacked?" Willow said.

"We'll be there soon," Buffy told Tina. Closing her phone she looked at Giles, Sara, and Willow and said, "Looks like Amy made a move. Tina's at the hospital with Stacy."

"Let's go," Sara replied quickly, begrudgingly grateful for the distraction from Giles' question.

Driving as fast they could without drawing attention to the cops, they arrived at the hospital. Upon seeing Tina sitting in a chair with her arm, hand, and forehead bandaged Buffy ran up to the girl and quickly looked her over, asking, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tina replied somewhat shakily. "Stacy's getting stitched up. Got some shrapnel through her leg."

"Shrapnel?" Willow repeated, wondering if she heard correctly.

"Tina, what happened?" Giles asked, hoping to get some idea of what occurred on their patrol.

Tina breathed in and started to recount the events, her voice still shaking from the experience. "We got through a good portion of our patrol when we decided to go down the alley about ten blocks from base. Everything looked good; we kept our eyes peeled, watched our six, everything. All of a sudden we notice this guy at the end of the alley."

"Describe him," said Buffy.

"Um... he had a trench coat and had long, dark hair, from what I could tell."

Immediately thoughts of Nottingham came into Sara's mind. It was a bold move for someone who was seemingly uninterested in getting involved. She knew that if Nottingham was collaborating with Amy, it could very well spell the end of the Scoobies.

"He also had these..." Tina began to say before taking a fearful swallow, "bright, yellow eyes that looked like they had no fear. He also had something over his mouth, like a mask or something. We tried to go the other way to escape but were cornered by Amy's thugs. We looked for a way out when... when..." The young Slayer began to stammer and looked visibly shaken to the core.

"Go on, Tina," Sara said as she rested a hand on her shoulder.

"These... demon-things, they came out of the shadows, like a swarm of gremlins or something. They rushed at us and Ling ordered us to jump onto the fire escape. She was the last to go and I thought she was going to make it until one of the creatures bit into her leg. She fell down and they, they..." Tears started coming down her face. "They kept biting her, over and over. She screamed for us to run. I'm so sorry, Buffy, I'm so sorry. I ran and..."

"You did right," Buffy reassured her. "What happened next? Was Amy there?"

Tina wiped the tars from her eyes and continued. "Yeah. She walked out and stood next to Trench-Coat Guy. She lobbed a fireball at us and it destroyed the fire escape. That's how Stacy got the shrapnel. She was blown onto the roof and I was dangling from the edge. Amy pointed a gun at us and was going to take a shot when the guy grabbed her arm. I don't know why. Stacy grabbed me from the edge and then I carried her to the hospital."

"Alright, Tina, we'll check on Stacy soon," Giles said. "Give us a moment." The four walked away from the girl, partially to aid her in calming down and mostly to discuss strategy. They didn't necessarily seek to exclude her, but they needed level heads right now and hers seemed to be too stunned and shaken to be of help.

"Seems we got a new player," Buffy remarked.

"Yeah" Sara replied, "I thought it was Nottingham, but it doesn't seem like his style."

"Well, whoever he is Amy's recruited him and he had no difficulty in taking down a Slayer," Willow said.

"Indeed," Giles added. "We need to plan contingencies in case we..." He was interrupted by Sara's phone ringing. She pulled it out and looked at the number on the display. It said, 'Unknown'. Answering, she spoke into it.

"Hello?"

"Hey there, Sara," the voice said cheerfully.

"Amy," Sara growled.

"Wow, nothing gets past you. Who else would call you after nabbing one of your Slayers?"

"Where's Ling? What have you done with her?"

"Nothing," Amy replied, "except use her as a chew toy for my friend's pets."

"You hurt her and I'll..." Sara began to say.

"You'll what, huh? I said something like this would happen, Sara. I warned you that this is the price you and your pals would have to pay for that stone. And you chose not to listen. Now Ling here is going to pay that price in blood. You get me that stone by 10:00 pm tomorrow and you can have your Slayer back. In the meantime, I'll have Ling as my personal guest. I just have one question, Sara..."

"What is it?" Sara replied cautiously.

"Is she an alto or a soprano?"

No sooner had Sara heard the question that a blood-curdling scream came from the phone. "Ling!" Sara yelled out.


	5. Chapter V

**_Saturday, 9:03 am - New Empire Textiles Distribution Lot _**

Jackie Estacado was a man of many talents. Wine connoisseur, fitness buff, music-lover and, most of all, ladies' man, he was known in many small circles as a well-to-do guy. To anyone not in the know he was a man who had it all: money, respect, charisma. When asked what occupation got him to such affluence, he blithely answered, "Contract Resolution Officer". The title had baffled most within earshot.

Those who knew him knew exactly what he was: hitman for the Franchetti family. They also knew that he was good at what he did... very good. There was rarely a contract out that he couldn't fulfill. And such a success rate was rewarded with substantial compensation that allowed him to enjoy the life he desired. Aside from his obvious talents Jackie was also a man who had an appetite for the good life. Expensive restaurants and lavish getaways were all part of the perks. But to Jackie, none of it compared to one particular fondness: women. He wooed so many it was hard to keep track. Life was good for him, worth the inherent dangers of his chosen profession. Nothing seemed to stand in his way and his star looked only to rise higher. But it all came to a crashing halt on his twenty-first birthday.

It was on that day that he Jackie Estacado discovered that he was to be the latest recipient in a long line of a terrible inheritance, something called The Darkness. A formidable power it granted the user the ability to create anything that he had a working knowledge of, which would be destroyed only by contact with sunlight.. It also allowed the user access to a dimension that held demons to unleash upon his enemies. And Jackie hated it. He had seen what they were capable of, tearing and destroying all who stood in their way, ravaging like the most bloodthirsty of animals. He hated even thinking about them.

The stipulations of hosting The Darkness was something Jackie hated as well. It turned out that the thing was passed from father to son. It also turned out that as soon as the host passed it on during the moment of conception, the host died. Jackie was none too pleased about that one.

To top it all off, he was now working for Amy Madison-Vitelli... sort of. The Franchetti family had been one of the few crime families that didn't feel too much of Amy's wrath, all due to the foresight of Don Frankie Franchetti. The don was of the 'old school' and didn't take too kindly to having a woman seize control of the Vitelli family, something Jackie had been concerned about but didn't really mind... too much. But what grated the Don most was the fact that she didn't make her bones on the street, like all the other guys did. That wasn't the way it was done. She didn't earn it; she stole it. Nevertheless, when many of the other bosses refused to work with her and had some of their ranks end up missing or dead, he was smart enough to realize that it was best to cooperate, at least for the time being. One of the agreements made between Amy and the Franchettis was the use of Jackie as a hitman. Though he loathed to be "loaned out", he nevertheless followed Don Franchetti's command and did a few jobs for her.

But when he discovered his dark inheritance, he quickly resolved to get rid of it as soon as he could. He had heard rumors of Amy's powers among the local vampire population, a group he loathed to work with at any given time. He sought her out and told her of his problem. She agreed to help him discover a cure, only if Jackie would serve under her command for the time being. Reluctantly, he agreed, on the order of Don Franchetti himself. Of course, the Don had his own reasons for loaning out Jackie and he spoke to him about it in detail before: assess Amy's capabilities and report back so they could prepare for an eventual strike against her.

But his temporary reassignment put him in the position he was in now. He didn't like Amy for a few reasons. The "woman" thing was something he got over quickly. After all, it _was_ the 21st century. No, what bothered him most of all was the bloodlust of the young woman. Sure, he knew he wasn't going to win any ethics debates on the subject, but in his mind there was an extremely fine line between killing to get a job done and killing because of the rush of killing . He had seen the look on her face when that young girl was lying prone in the alley, covered in bites from his "associates". Amy reveled in the girl's misery. He hated working with people like that; they had no sense of professionalism and put everything on a personal level. Aside from that, though, was the fact that he had just helped her torture a teenage girl. Jackie was many things, but he was never one to hurt the ladies, particularly ones that weren't even old enough to drink. But she was still alive, though strapped to a chair, and since Amy wanted the girl in return for helping him rid himself of The Darkness, he was willing to accept it... for now. He eyed the dazed girl sympathetically as Amy, with her right-hand man Sean, walked up to her.

"Just what are you planning on doing with her?" Jackie asked pointedly.

"I plan on torturing her for awhile until the deadline hits, then I'll turn her over to the Slayers," Amy replied. She looked at Jackie's face, unconcealed by the elements of The Darkness. He looked at her in barely contained surprise. "I'm sorry, Jackie, was that too much?"

"Look, you have her. What more do you want?"

"I want to see her suffer. I want to see the look on her face at every agonizing minute I'm doing this." A tendril from her Witchblade then shot out and struck Ling in the leg, causing her to scream. Blood began to run from the wound, just like so many others that had adorned the body of the girl. After the attack the girl was pumped full of muscle relaxers and blood thinners to keep her from retaliating. What kept her from bleeding to death was the one thing Amy did next. The tip of her forefinger glowed with heat and Amy touched the opening of the wound with it, cauterizing it. Ling let out another scream.

Jackie looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. Her skin exposed through the torn and tattered clothing he saw every cauterized wound, darkened by the heat from Amy's Witchblade. He looked at the girl's face. Her right eye was partially shut from being punched by Amy's goons. She was also dazed from the blood loss exacerbated by the blood thinners that kept her wound from closing up. She looked up at Jackie with her opened eye and he could see it: she was begging him to help, to step in. Jackie couldn't take any more.

"I'm not sticking around for this," Jackie said as he started to walk off, disgusted by the display.

"You don't have to, Jackie," Amy replied. "You just have to be at the rendezvous point by 10:00 tonight. Understood?"

"Yeah, I understand." And with that, he continued on his way, the cries of the girl – a Slayer, he recalled – ringing in his ear. He saw Sean whisper in Amy's ear as he was leaving. He had a bad feeling about this entire thing since day one and the feeling wasn't getting any better. He walked toward his car, got in, and started it up, the girl's face burned into his mind. Driving off, he stopped out of sight of any of Amy's men and pulled out an earpiece from the glove compartment.

He never trusted the young woman, not a any point whatsoever. She had that look in her eye, the one that he saw in the younger wiseguys in the Mafia. It was the look of a voracious hunger, an unquenchable thirst for power that was willing to kill just about anyone and anything to get it. And Jackie knew that he himself qualified as 'anyone'. That was why he planted a bug in the office room of the warehouse. Adjusting the transceiver he heard Amy and Sean talking.

"Jackie's becoming a problem," Sean stated firmly.

"I know. He has that thing in him and he wants it out badly. I thought I could use that to my advantage for a little longer, but it seems the time has passed. Jackie is to be eliminated after we get the last stone, understood?"

"Understood? But what about The Darkness?"

"He's just as vulnerable as any human being when exposed to sunlight. Find a way to get rid of him."

"Will do, ma'am," Sean replied.

Jackie had heard enough. He had a feeling a play like this was coming; it seemed her style. He also knew there was very little chance Amy had ever devoted any serious time and effort into helping him get rid of The Darkness. He was going to be double-crossed, quickly and viciously. There was only one solution Jackie had to that: do it first.

* * *

**_Saturday, 12:32 pm - Slayer Base HQ_**

"How are we doing on those informants?" Sara asked.

"Nothing," Kennedy replied. "We got nothing. They didn't see this one coming at all."

The base had been bustling with activity. The Slayers who had to do the nine-to-five grind had been trying their best to make calls and hit the streets for anything. The command staff, however, was in full swing. There was nary an informant in their directory that they hadn't tried to lean on to get info, and they all told them the same thing: nothing.

"What about Takagi?" Buffy asked. "What did his guys say?"

"They're just as clueless as we are," Sara replied. "They're looking, but they can't do it too much and still be discreet about it. However, they did get some chatter about something she been preparing for."

"We worry about that later," Buffy replied. "Right now I just want Ling back."

"We all do, Buffy," Sara said. She then looked to Willow. "Can't you do anything to locate her?"

"Amy has things pretty well-blocked. I can't get a lock on her at all. She's planned this really well."

"So it would seem," a befuddled Giles replied.

"That's not what I wanted to hear," Sara replied.

"I know, Pez," Willow replied, downcast. "I'm sorry."

Sara let out a loud sigh. "There's got to be _someone_ out there who knows where Ling is."

"I think there is," a masculine voice at the front door said. The group looked at the man standing there.

"And just who might you be?" Giles asked cautiously.

"A friend... for now," the man replied.

"We don't have time for cryptic, Mr. Friend-For-Now," Buffy shot back. "So unless you have specific info on where one of our girls is being kept, I suggest you..."

She was cut off by a furious Sara rushing at the man and slamming him against the wall.

Astounded, Buffy yelled out in frustrated voice, "What is with you and this violent streak?"


	6. Chapter VI

"Hey, just trying to help, doll," Jackie said as his back pressed tighter against the wall.

"Your brand of 'help' isn't necessary, Jackie," Sara's husky voice shot back.

"You know this guy, Sara?" Buffy asked.

"You bet I do. His name is Jackie Estacado; he's a hitman for the Franchetti family. Take a good look, Willow: this is the guy that pumped me full of the Onyx dose that was aimed for you."

Buffy was shocked. "This is the guy?" she asked. "My mistake. Carry on."

"Hey, I came here to help you out!" Jackie protested.

"Sorry, we just don't have anymore test subjects for your illegal narcotics," Giles retorted.

"Do you realize how long it took for me to get off of that stuff?" Sara asked angrily. "To not crave it? Four _months_, Jackie. That's how long."

"I know where your girl is being held," Jackie quickly interjected.

"And why should we believe you?" Buffy asked.

"Because I'm the one who took her."

Buffy walked closer to Jackie, still being held up by Sara, and said through gritted teeth, "Not helping your case here."

"I didn't want to, but I had no choice."

"You always have a choice!" Buffy shot back. "And you chose to kidnap one of our own."

"My hand was forced!" Jackie replied, futilely trying to defend his position.

"And how's that?" Buffy asked.

But in the midst of their arguing, something washed over Sara like a rancid rainshower. She felt coated by the sensation, disgusted to her very core. And the feeling was coming from Jackie. "What _is_ that?" Sara asked in disdain. "It's all over you."

"That's my little problem," Jackie replied. "The Darkness."

"That doesn't sound too pleasant," Rona quipped.

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked.

"You can't feel that?" Sara asked, confused at how Buffy could sense the Witchblade and not what was emanating from Jackie.

"No," Buffy replied.

"I can feel it too," Willow said, likewise repulsed by it.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it had something to do with last night kidnapping," Buffy said. "So why turn on Amy now? Don't you work for her?"

"Yes... and no. I work for Don Franchetti."

"So what... you're just being pimped out to Amy?"

"I prefer to call it being 'contracted', thank you."

"Whatever. All I know is that you're going to help us get Ling back."

"Hey, I just gave you info," Jackie said. "That's where my 'help' stops. From here on out, you're on your own."

"Are you kidding me?" an astounded Buffy replied. "You're partially responsible for this mess and you're going to help fix it."

"Or what?"

"You wanna find out? Besides, whatever powers you got could help us."

"They won't do you any good," Jackie replied. "At least, not in the sunlight."

"What?"

"My powers are negated by sunlight."

"Are you serious?" Buffy asked, not believing her ears. "What is with you semi-evil guys with superpowers and sunlight?" Letting out a loud sigh she merely said, "Fine, but you're still helping us out."

"And if I refuse?" Jackie glibly inquired.

"Then we get to see how much it takes to persuade you." The group of Slayers, including Stacy and Tina, inched closer to Jackie. Seeing what they were capable of last night he was certain that it would be tough to escape the place.

"Well," he answered, forcing a smile, "far be it from me to refuse a lady's request."

"Good," Buffy replied. "Everyone get back to work. Let's get moving, Jackie."

Just as the group was dispersing, Jackie stood in front of Willow and began to talk to her, "Hey, Red. Look, I just want you to know that, um, me trying to take you out, it wasn't, you know... it wasn't personal, it was just..."

"Just business. Yeah, I saw 'The Godfather', Jackie." Willow continued. "But let me tell you something: what you did to Sara and what you tried to do to me... I took that _very _personally. And if you ever try to hurt me or my friends ever again, I guarantee that whatever you're dealing with will seem like a day at the spa when I'm through with you, understood?" Her eyes then glowed white with a touch of gray.

"Completely," Jackie said with a twinge of anxiety in his body. Something deep inside told him that this woman would make his life utterly miserable if she were to be crossed. _All the places I could be right now and I get stuck in Weirdo Central_, he thought.

He walked over to the office where the command team and some Slayers had gathered. As soon as he entered, Buffy immediately spoke.

"So tell us what we need to know."

"The girl..."

"Ling," Sara interjected pointedly.

Jackie looked at her. "Ling," he continued, "is being held in a old lot near Amy's distribution center for New Empire Textiles, in Jersey. The place is well-guarded. Even if you were to get in, you're not likely to get out. Unless you're packing some serious heat..." He looked around and saw a rack of swords outside of the office nearby and one lone sword in the office. "...which it looks like you're not. What is this, some medieval sword group or something?"

"We manage," Buffy replied.

"Yeah, well, unless you're planning on 'using the Force' to block bullets I suggest you come up with another solution."

"What about you?" Kennedy offered.

"Me?" Jackie said.

"Yeah. You got the ins on this deal. Can't you slip in and get her out?"

"She's not in any condition to be running from anybody," Jackie replied. "And as soon as they saw me moving her I'd be a sitting duck."

"We could provide a distraction," Monica said.

"How?"

"We just need to give you enough time to move her and load her into the van," said Buffy.

"Again, I ask... how?" Jackie reiterated.

Buffy sighed. "I'm not sure."

"And if Amy's there she'll sense us right away," said Willow.

Jackie kept his eyes fixated downward, clearly deep in thought, when suddenly he snapped his fingers. "I've got an idea. Not a great one, but it might be doable."

* * *

Amy was sitting in her private study of her expensive home, formerly belonging to the late Don Genovese Vitelli, fixated on the drawings in front of her. She was studying them carefully, knowing the importance of each detail. If she was right, her path to power was within reach in a matter of days. 

A moment later her cell phone rang. It was Jackie.

"What is it, Jackie?"

"I think I'm being followed," he replied. "Someone knows I was involved."

"Who?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's probably someone with connections, maybe to the other families. I've got a plan to get him. I just thought you'd be interested in doing a little inquiry on the guy."

"Where will you be?" she asked.

"Near the Forsythe Building on West 58th. I'll call you when I've got him."

"I'll meet you there in an hour and a half," Amy replied.

"An hour and a half, good." He closed his cell phone and turned to Buffy. "I think she bought it."

"Let's hope so."

* * *

Sara, Buffy, Giles, Willow, Kennedy, Monica, Rona and a few other Slayers drove out in two vans to the lot site while Jackie drove his Ferrari. Out of the view of Amy's men guarding the lot, they went over the plan again to ensure everyone knew what to do. 

"Alright, we've got thirty minutes to do this," Buffy reminded those present. "We all remember what to do?"

"Yeah," Sara replied.

"We've got it," Adrienne replied, who nodded to Monica.

"All right, then," Jackie said. He brought out his cell phone once more and entered into the van, so that as any noise that would tip Amy off, such as wind or voices, would be silenced or muffled. Giles also entered the van with him. Once they closed the door, he called Amy.

"Jackie..."

"I've got him," he replied. "Doesn't look like much. Won't give me his name." Jackie then threw a pulled punch that softly landed on Giles' thigh. Giles gave a mock-groan in response.

"Trying to soften him up here, but he seems a little tough."

"What does he look like?" Amy asked.

"Male, late forties or early fifties, glasses. He said something earlier when I nabbed him and sounded British."

"Giles..." Amy said to herself as she smiled. "Where are you?"

"Five buildings north of the Forsythe Building, the basement of the Rialto Theatre," Jackie replied.

"I'll be there in thirty minutes," Amy said.

"Good. I'll see if I can dredge out any info from this guy." He then threw a real punch at Giles stomach, making him double over in pain and groan. "See you in thirty." Closing his cell he smiled at Giles.

"Was that entirely necessary?" Giles asked, trying to regain his composure.

"No. Just wanted to add a touch of realism," Jackie replied, smirking. They exited the van and Jackie gave a thumbs-up to Buffy.

"Good," she said in approval. "We're all set then."

"Not exactly," Jackie corrected. "I'm going to have to make my performance in there convincing. I'm new to these guys and I've been trusted only so much. I need to bring someone in to convince them I'm being followed and that they're going to be attacked." He looked at Buffy and smiled.

Her face fell at that. "You mean me." When Jackie nodded she said, "Alright, fine."

Willow was the first to speak up. "Whoa, hold on. What happens if you get caught?"

"I agree," Sara replied. "It's too dangerous."

"We're running out of time here," Jackie stated.

Buffy turned toward the group. "Look, if it'll help get Ling back I'm doing it." She turned back to Jackie. "You can't bring me in like this, looking too healthy. I need a couple of fresh ones on the face."

"What?" Jackie replied in astonishment.

"Punch me, Jackie. I'll be fine."

"Hey, not my style to hit a woman," Jackie replied. "Especially one as small as you. I'd much rather be showing you a lavish night on the town."

"Well, since that's never gonna happen, this'll have to do," Buffy said back. "Time's a-wastin'."

"Fine then," he replied. Balling up his fist he threw a solid hook to her jaw that was hard enough break a man's, let alone a petite woman's. But Buffy looked fine. He had gotten a brief primer on Slayers by Amy, very brief, and heard Buffy and her group were tough. Apparently, they were tough enough to take a hard punch from a full-grown athletic man.

He punched her again, blood dripping from her mouth. He jabbed her in the mouth and gave her a split-lip. "One more," Buffy replied. "Make it good."

Since they were in the shadows, Jackie decided to use The Darkness and a metallic blue-green substance formed over his right hand. He punched Buffy once more and and she nearly buckled. He had hoped it wasn't too much.

"Good," she said. "I'll play possum once we get in. As soon as those men leave to check out the scene, we'll free Ling."

"And we'll come with the van," Sara said.

"Exactly," Buffy replied. "Let's go, Jackie." She got into his car and put the seat back a little, feigning unconsciousness. Jackie then drove up to the lot. Exiting out of the car went over to the passenger side and scooped up Buffy into his arms.

"Who's this?" one of the men replied.

"Some chick who was following me," Jackie answered. "I don't know if there were more."

"It looks like that 'Buffy' girl, the one in charge," the man said. "Amy'll be happy about that."

"We need to secure the perimeter immediately," Jackie said. "I don't know if they were tailing me but I'm pretty sure they were. Fan out. I doubt they'll be cool with me bagging their leader."

"Will do," the man replied. He spoke on his walkie-talkie and told the rest of the men to spread out. As soon as he was out sight, Jackie set Buffy down near Ling. She went over to the girl and felt a pang in her heart; Amy had brutalized her. Burn marks covered her body and one eye was partially closed from the swelling. Putting her feelings aside she went to undo the ropes.

"We're here, Ling" she said. Ling, though dazed, smiled ever so slightly. Before Buffy could untie her, Jackie cut the ropes with a knife formed by The Darkness. Buffy then scooped up Ling and carried her. As soon as they approached of the entrances to the building, one of Amy's men came in. He looked at the scene and began to ask, "What's goin' on?" as he raised up his gun.

He didn't have a chance to fire it as Jackie ran up and stabbed him in the chest and ripped the gun from his grasp. Buffy recoiled a bit. Though she knew Jackie was helping them, she also remembered what his profession was and realized that killing a man was something he had few qualms about doing. She was brought out of her momentary shock when they heard a vehicle run through the lot.

"There's our distraction," Jackie said to Buffy. That had been part of the plan. The Slayers were going to use the other van to create a diversion. It had been loaded with some quick-and-dirty homemade explosives and Adrienne and Monica had rigged it to stay straight while it tore through the lot. Amy's men heard it coming and began firing as soon as it got close enough. The sound of gunfire rang throughout. From the other side of the lot, away from Amy's men, Giles, Sara, and the Slayers that accompanied them approached in the escape van. An explosion went off as Jackie and Buffy realized their distraction was almost at its end.

"Come on, come on," Buffy said quietly as the escape van approached. Amy's men started to approach the burning van when on caught sight of the other van busting through the lot fence. "Hey! Over here!" one of the man shouted to his comrades.

The van moved near Buffy and Jackie and and skidded on the gravel to an abrupt halt. The Slayers opened the door and quickly loaded Ling into safety. Amy's men ran over, saw what was happening, and began to fire. Buffy and Jackie jumped into the vans after Ling and Giles began to drive away.

"Get to the cars!" the leader said to the rest. "Move!" They ran over to the SUVs parked in the lot and sped away to catch up with the departing van.

Willow cradled Ling as they gained speed. Buffy and Jackie looked outside of the van only to see a couple of black SUVs gaining on them. Fast. "Pedal to the metal, Giles," Buffy said. "They're gaining."

"I'm going as fast as I can," Giles replied. "With all of the added weight, we won't be able to outrun them." He knew that was a strong possibility when they thought of the plan, but he had hoped a little more time would have be available between the distraction and the rescue, enough to at least move into traffic, blend in, and escape onto a off-ramp. Sadly, at present, that didn't seem to be the case.

The SUVs finally caught up behind them and the men began to fire. Giles and the rest ducked down to avoid being shot, while trying to keep the van steady. Michelle looked at Buffy and asked nervously, "What do we do now? We can't outrun them."

Buffy looked at Michelle, then Willow, but she didn't speak. Her eyes said it all: they were going to lose. They were going to die.

"We won't have to," Sara suddenly said as she stood up, using the seat to brace herself. The Witchblade began to extend its metal over her body. Slowly slithering it began to cover the vital parts of her body. Once it reached her head it formed a protective helmet, with metal covering the bridge of her nose. The only visible parts on her head were her mouth, eyes, and hair. She grabbed her shotgun that she had brought along and set it against her back. The Witchblade's metal formed over it, creating a holster. She looked at Michelle.

"Whatever happens, when I hand you the shotgun through the window, you reload and keep firing. Got it?" Sara said.

"Got it, Pez."

"Jackie, I need you to lay some cover fire."

"I ain't got much ammo," he replied to Sara.

"Just do what you can," she said back. She then looked at Buffy. "Open the door," she ordered. Buffy looked at her and did so, ducking down as the bullets fired. Jackie then pointed his pistols out of the back window and started to fire and the SUVs.

Sara sprinted out and grabbed the edge of the roof of the van. Using her well-developed abdominal muscles she lifted her legs up and landed onto the roof. She walked over to a what she felt was a good position, knelt down, and the Witchblade's tendrils formed hooks into the roof's metal, securing her. She saw the three SUVs tailing them, brought out her shotgun, and opened fire on the lead car. She pulled the pumped again and shot the windshield, causing the driver to swerve.

"I'm gonna try and keep the everyone else on the road from seeing her," Willow said, hoping she could keep everything under wraps. Her eyes then glowed white.

The SUV to her left started shooting at her, one bullet bouncing off of her armor near her shoulder. Sara turned and shot at the truck, aiming for the driver. She hit his side-view mirror at first, but the second shot partially hit his shoulder and he swerved. She then turned her attention to the SUV on her right and began firing again. Though she got the side of the truck a few times, the passengers had enough sense to duck down. Pumping the shotgun one more time she fired and heard a click: it was empty. She went over near one of the broken windows of the van and slipped the shotgun in, yelling "Michelle: reload and keep firing!"

Sara focused her attention back on the trucks. Standing up, she steadied herself and made a running dash for the edge. Jumping off, she landed on the hood of the lead SUV. Gripping the hood with the claws covering her hands and feet she secured herself. She punched through the already-broken windshield and grabbed the steering wheel, trying to wrest control from the driver. The man in the passenger seat slipped his upper body outside of the window and pointed his Uzi at Sara. She swatted it away and stabbed the man with the Witchblade, killing him. Another man in the truck stood up through the open sunroof and began firing. Sara ducked down and gripped the edge of the dashboard to keep from slipping. The driver pulled out a pistol and Sara grabbed his hand tightly, breaking his fingers. Screaming out in pain the SUV swerved again, Sara holding on as hard as she could. When it steadied, she stood herself up again.

One man in the truck to her left pointed his shotgun on her and fired. Though the Witchblade's armor had protected her chest, the mere force of the blast threw Sara off of her balance and she slipped. Falling below the truck she grabbed the bottom of the grill. Sparks flew from her back as the Witchblade's armor was scraping against the concrete of the freeway. Sara gritted her teeth and groaned as she endured the pressure and pain.

"Sara!" Michelle yelled out as she finished reloading the shotgun. Never before had she felt such intensity of anger well up inside her as she did at that moment. It washed over her in an instant and the hunter in her took over. She had never used a gun before; now she felt as if it were a part of her, one with her in a symbiotic relationship beyond that of mere familiarity. Sticking the shotgun out of the window she repeatedly fired and pumped a new shell into the chamber, howling a guttural, warrior yell as she did so. It was so furious and strong that it even began to scare the occupants of the van. At the same time, Jackie rapidly fired his twin pistols at the lead SUV.

The lead SUV swerved as the pellets and bullets hit the grill and hood, the driver trying as best he could to avoid being hit. The truck to its left attempted to compensate by firing repeatedly at the van, hitting its side. Willow ducked down, her concentration broken. Buffy ducked down as well and had enough. She couldn't take it anymore. The SUV had to go. Grabbing her crossbow she said to Rona, "When I say so, open the door on that side." Rona nodded in affirmation. Buffy moved over to the opposite side of the van, carefully avoiding Ling, who was being cradled by the other Slayers trying to keep her safe and comforted. Locked in a seated position, she looked at Rona.

Allowing another hail of gunfire to pass, Buffy then yelled out, "Now!"

Rona quickly opened the door and Buffy ducked down and extended her arm out of the door, pointing the crossbow at the SUV's right front tire. She knew she only had a second to aim. She did so and fired the arrow straight into the tire's side. It blew out and the SUV swerved as the driver tried to steady it. It was a futile gesture as it soon crashed into the cement barrier in the median. Buffy allowed herself the slightest sense of relief, but quickly reminded herself that there were still two more following them.

Sara lifted herself up enough to at least minimize the scraping of the concrete against her back. She looked at the SUV to her left and stuck out her hand, letting loose an energy blast that destroyed the front axle and sent vehicle crashing into a ditch on the side of the freeway. With renewed vigor she lifted herself up and clawed her way onto the hood. The driver and other passenger of the vehicle looked at her in shock. There she was, on the hood of the SUV, death in her eyes. She reached out her left hand and blasted the passenger who had pointed his Uzi at her. All that left was the driver. Sara hit him in the face and he was momentarily knocked out. Grabbing the steering wheel she tried as best she could to control the vehicle and maneuver through traffic. The driver's foot had rested on the acceleration pedal and the vehicle gained speed.

Sara looked at the Slayer van as she pulled up. Willow heard Sara's voice in her head and said to Buffy, "Open the side door!" She then spoke to Giles.

"Giles, pull up next to the SUV. On the count of three, side-swipe it," Willow said.

"Are you mad?" a stunned Giles replied.

"Sara wants you to do it. Trust her."

Sighing, Giles relented. "Alright."

"Get ready," Willow said, looking out through the opened side door. "1..."

Sara kept her hand on the steering wheel, trying as best as she could to keep it straight. But out of the corner of her eye, she caught a motion. The driver started to wake up. Seeing a gun lying on one of his dead companions, he moved for it.

"2..."

Grabbing the gun he sat up was about to point it at the detective when he noticed something: she smiled at him. It was a smile that quickly unnerved him.

"3!"

The van moved to the right and, only a moment before it connected with the SUV, Sara leapt into the side-door opening. Retracting the Witchblade at the very last second to avoid injuring anyone, she fell into a heap onto some of the passengers. The group soon felt a sudden jolt as the van hit the SUV and soon heard the driver screaming as his vehicle veered off of the freeway and violently crashed into the base of an overpass.

"We need to get off of the freeway," Sara said as they rode on.

"We need to get Ling to a hospital," Rona replied.

"If we don't get off this road we'll be spotted by everyone from here to the city. Pull off here. I know a friendly in the area."

* * *

Giles had driven off of the freeway and was directed to the back lot of an auto shop run by an acquaintance of Sara's. After acquiring a temporary new vehicle they transported Ling to the city and brought her to the emergency room of a nearby hospital. As they exited the vehicle, Jackie quickly slipped away unnoticed. Willow and the rest of the Slayers had gone home as Buffy, Giles, and Sara stayed in the lobby. It was only a few minutes after Ling was admitted that Buffy began to wonder where their temporary ally was. 

"Where's Jackie?" she asked quizzically.

Sara looked around, realizing that she too had forgotten all about the hitman. "I don't know," she said. "He must have slipped out when we got here."

"I'm impressed," Buffy said.

"That's why the Franchettis pay him the big bucks," Sara replied.

"Well, at least he helped us out back there. Speaking of which, I have to say that what you did was quite possibly the most reckless, dangerous..."

Sara sighed as she prepared for what she thought was going to be a Buffy tongue-lashing.

"... and coolest thing I've ever seen you do."

Sara was surprised at the compliment. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. How do you feel?"

"Sore all over. That's the last time I do anything like that again."

"Really?" replied Buffy. "I'd pay to see it again."

"Well, in that case..."

As they were speaking a doctor approached Sara, Giles, and Buffy.

"What the report, doc?" Sara bluntly asked.

"Someone really did a number on your friend," the doctor replied. "Bite wounds, multiple burns caused by cauterizing cuts and gashes. Multiple bruises, significant blood loss, rope burns... I mean, they really worked her over."

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Giles pointedly.

"She'll be fine. We're giving her a blood transfusion to replace the loss. I can't anything for her mental state, though. You may want your friend to see a specialist. Something like this can be very traumatizing. In any event, she needs to take it easy. She said she has an active lifestyle that wants to get back to, but she needs serious rest and time to heal."

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief at the likelihood of a successful recovery for one of her Slayers. "Thank you, doctor. We'll talk to her."

"Good," the doctor replied. "You can see her if you like. We're running some blood tests to make sure she's alright. I'm also trying to convince her to file a police report, but she seems reluctant."

"I'm a cop," Sara replied. "I'll take care of things."

As the doctor walked away, Buffy turned to Giles and Sara and said, "I'm going to look in and see how's she's doing."

"I'm gonna go home, you guys," Sara said. "I'm a little worn out after that rescue. I'll visit first thing in the morning."

"You want me to drive you home?" Giles asked.

"No, I'll just take the subway."

"Are you sure? I can call the girls and have them bring your car..."

"I'm fine, Giles," Sara said firmly. "I just... I just want to walk some stuff off, okay?"

"Um... alright," Giles replied. "I understand." He was perplexed. Normally, Sara was relieved after a battle that went so successfully, but she seemed more on edge than ever, if that were even possible. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, but knew that when she got like this, it was best to let her be by herself for awhile.

So Sara journeyed home, enjoying the night air, breathing it in with every step. But it didn't satisfy her. Indeed, it couldn't. The repercussions of the day's events were yet to be felt. No doubt the incident would be on ten o'clock news broadcasts across the tri-state area and possibly the country, even if Willow's spell did at least help to confuse the incident to passersby. Of course, the woman had trouble concentrating with bullets whizzing past her head, so she reasoned no doubt some at least saw her performing her one-woman feat. But she had no idea if any drivers on the freeway got a good look at the occupants of the van.

Then there was the issue of Amy's response, if and when it came. It would be brutal and desperate. The only consolation Sara had was that the rest of the Five Families and the other crime bosses would likely use the incident as a catalyst to move against her. But even that consolation was minor compared to what really had her concerned. It had racked her mind over the past few weeks and she could tell that everyone at Slayer Central noticed; they just didn't know the details. She got to her building and walked up to her apartment. No sooner had she walked in and closed the door that she heard a feminine voice.

"Why do you push him away so much, Sara?" Elizabeth asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Sara shot back.

"You always do."

"Not really. Not after that vision I got when me and Willow unlocked the true powers of the Witchblade. You know what I saw."

"I know what you _thought _you saw," Elizabeth said, attempting to correct her.

"What I _thought _I saw?" Sara shot back. "Really? "Because what I _thought _I saw was after I confront Amy, I'm going to die!"


	7. Chapter VII

**_5:48 pm, Sunday – NYU Hospital_**

"Knock knock," Buffy said as she came to Ling's hospital room door.

"Hey, Buffy," she said, her voice somewhat raspy.

"The doctor told me I can visit for a few minutes. He said you're going to be just fine."

"Given the Slayer healing, I should be good in a few days." She looked at Buffy with concern in her eyes; she thought about the Tina and Stacy. They had been her responsibility. If they had gotten hurt...

"What about Tina and Stacy?" she asked anxiously. "Are they alright?"

"They're fine," Buffy replied. "Stacy got some shrapnel through her leg and Tina got a little banged up trying to escape that night, but they're alright."

Ling let out a sigh of relief. "Good."

"Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing. I'm gonna let you rest. We'll be stopping by tomorrow." As Buffy turned to leave, Ling stopped her.

"Buffy..."

"Yeah?"

"I know I don't look too battle-ready, but I want you to promise me something: when you go after Amy, I want to be involved."

"Ling," Buffy said, "you need rest. I know you want to get her, but you're in no condition to be fighting. And after what you've been through, I know what you must be feeling."

"Do you?" she asked, her voice slightly raised. "I was _tortured_, Buffy. I was beaten and bloodied, surrounded by a bunch of guys not knowing if they were going to..." She paused, tears running down her eyes. "Promise me, Buffy, please. I won't be able to live with myself until I've finished this."

Buffy looked at the girl. She knew what it was like to be haunted by bad experiences. They ate away at you inside, slowly every day. You were a shell of your former self, feeling helpless and powerless. The only way to stop it was to confront it. And even though she thought it was against her better judgment, she felt wrong to deny Ling the closure that she herself had pursued so often.

"I promise," Buffy said, almost straining to get the words out.

"Thank you," Ling replied, smiling. "One more thing..."

"What is it?" Buffy asked.

"After we take down Amy, I'm done. I'm out."

Buffy was dumbstruck. She had heard the words, but it didn't register for a few moments. She couldn't even eke out a word in response.

"I thought I could handle the responsibility," Ling continued. "I thought I could take fighting against the darkness every night, trying to protect the world." She paused. "But I'm not that strong, Buffy. I wish I were, but I'm not. I can't do this anymore. I just want a normal life, a life not filled with looking over my shoulder every night or facing some super-powered goon in an alley. I'll stay with you long enough to handle Amy, but then I'm through. I hope you can understand that."

Buffy took in a large breath and finally spoke. "I understand, Ling and I don't blame you. But I don't think you're not strong for it. You saved two Slayers from certain death and Tina and Stacy owe you their lives. I hate to lose someone like you, but I know you have to make your own decisions. You get some rest now. We'll talk later."

As Buffy walked out, she hung her head low. While she was glad that one of her crew had been rescued and would make a speedy recovery, she lamented the fact that she not only had thrust the girl into the world of slaying so abruptly, but that she had effectively convinced her it wasn't at all worth it. Another fighter for good was down, only this time, it wasn't from any physical injury.

**_  
5:53 pm, Sunday – Apartment of Sara Pezzini_**

"You don't know that, Sara."

"I beg to differ. I saw it for myself."

"You saw a glimpse of the future, but you don't know what it means."

"I've got a pretty good idea," Sara replied. "I should have known things were too good to be true. Just when I found a guy that might actually be worth something..." She looked at her grandmother with sad eyes. "Why now?"

"I don't have an answer for that."

"Of course you don't. No one does." She rested on her couch and laid her head back. "The Witchblade abandons its wielder when it's needed the most. I know the story."

"You seem to have already accepted your fate," Elizabeth said.

"That's the way it works," Sara replied. "I shouldn't have expected anything different."

She picked up her cell phone and dialed Giles' number. "I should have done this a long time ago," she said to Elizabeth. The phone rang twice before Giles picked it up.

"Sara?" "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Giles, everything's fine. Listen, sorry for the cold shoulder. I was just a little beat today. Can we do an early dinner Tuesday?"

"Of course," he replied.

"There's this café down on 63rd, Bianchi's. Meet me at the precinct around around 5:30, okay?"

"Around 5:30. Got it."

"Good, I'll see you then" Sara said. "Good night, Giles."

"Good night, Sara."

As soon as she hung up, Elizabeth spoke. "I know what you're thinking."

"I'm just accepting my fate, Elizabeth, like I should have. Giles can't find out about this. If he does, he's going to concentrate on trying to prevent it instead of focusing on stopping Amy. And we can't risk that."

"You're willing to jeopardize your future with him based on some obscure vision?" her grandmother asked.

Sara paused. "What future?"

**_  
__5:55 pm, Sunday – Slayer Base HQ_**

"Hey, Willow," Dawn said as she came through the door with a few Slayers in tow.

"Hey, Dawn."

"So the mission was a success." It wasn't a question. Dawn had already known when Buffy called her. Now she wanted to know the details.

"Yep."

"So... what happened?"

"We won," Willow replied.

"Are you planning on saying anything more than two words?" Dawn asked anxiously.

"Not really," Willow jokingly replied. "Look, Dawn, I'm pretty worn out. I'll fill you in on the details later on, okay? Right now, I just want to get used the sound of bullets _not_ whizzing past my head."

"Bullets? Come on, Willow..."

"Dawn..." she said, starting to lose her patience.

"Okay, okay." As Willow began to walk off Dawn quickly remembered something. "Oh, before I forget: we got another message from Takagi's guys. Said it might be something serious."

"I nearly forgot about the first one," Willow said, rubbing her forehead, exasperated at the fact that refreshing sleep seemed to be moving further and further away. She walked toward the computer and opened the encrypted private message. Her eyes widened at what she was reading. Sleep was going to have to wait.

"I need to call Buffy," Willow replied, concern in her voice.

**_  
__6:01 pm, Sunday – NYU Hospital_**

"So how was she?" Giles asked.

"Pretty beat, but she thinks she'll be battle-ready in a few days, provided we have that long." Buffy face slowly fell.

"Buffy?"

She continued. "She also said that after she helps us stop Amy, she's out. She doesn't want to be a Slayer anymore."

Giles was silent for a moment. A short time ago that would never have even been an option for a Slayer and the Watchers' Council would have seen to that. But things had changed over the past year.

Prior to his return to Sunnydale, he was just another Watcher. And he still was, in most respects. After the "Battle of Sunnydale", as the Scoobies called it, Giles headed the Council. However, the position was only an interim position until a proper successor was named. He was in line for the position, knew that it would do no good to try and head the Watchers' Council from New York City when they had established solid contacts in London.

The rest of the Council agreed, especially after learning about his group's encounter with the Witchblade. It was determined by all, including Giles, that staying in New York City to combat the threat would be a top priority. Realizing this, he decided that he would not seek the position... for the moment. Once the decision was made, Giles was back to his old job, albeit more senior than before.

The Witchblade had presented a conundrum to the Council. An artifact long considered a myth was not only real, but in close proximity to a few of their members, both Slayer and Watcher. Giles had resisted telling them anything about for about a month after meeting Sara, but soon decided it was best to inform them. He did so for two reasons: the first was because he wanted no secrets between the Council members. A Council that kept secrets was a Council that was open to attack without anyone else in the organization being the wiser as to why. The second reason was that he wanted everyone in the Council to understand that the Witchblade was strictly off-limits.

Immediately upon learning of Sara and the Witchblade, the Watchers' Council asked Giles how amicable Sara was to the idea of working for them. He told them bluntly that if they tried to put her under their control, they would long for the days of Buffy's irreverence towards them. He also warned them that since the Witchblade was sentient, any attempt to control it or its wielder might be met with stiff, and possibly deadly, resistance. As a result of the conversation, they had agreed to take on a passive role regarding not only the Witchblade, but the entire 'Amy' situation.

"Well, she's made her choice," Buffy continued as Giles' thoughts drifted back to the present. "We gave them the option to do so and there's no turning back now."

"Quite true," Giles replied. "At least we might be able to get her help in the meantime."

"That's something. I'm just worried about retaliation. Amy's probably pissed right now and I don't see her just letting this slide. Aside from that, I'm hoping not a lot of people got a look at our little escapade today."

No sooner had she uttered those words that Buffy noticed a TV screen in the lounge area, a news broadcast detailing their daring escape.

"Like something out of the movies," the reporter started. "That's how commuters described the scene just a few hours earlier on this New Jersey freeway, where a white van was chased by three SUVs that later crashed violently. The strangest aspect of this story is that some commuters recall seeing a woman single-handedly combating the pursuers while_ on top_ of one of the pursuing vehicles, though that is unconfirmed. Of the ten occupants of the SUVs, three are listed in critical condition and the rest are presumed dead. We have few details but speculation is that the passengers are linked to local crime figure Amy Madison-Vitelli. More details to come as..."

A moment passed in silence between Buffy and Giles as they saw the news broadcast, which they no doubt knew would reach the tri-state area. Giles soon broke the silence.

"Longing for the oblivious days of Sunnydale right now?"

"Pretty much," Buffy replied laconically when her phone rang. "What's up, Willow?"

"We've got a problem, kind of... sort of... well it might not be a _problem_ problem, but it could be a problem. You understand?"

"Not one bit," Buffy replied, flummoxed.

"Just get back home soon and I'll brief you," Willow said.

"Alright." Buffy hung and said to Giles, "We need to get back to base."

"Something the matter?" he asked anxiously.

"Willow's not sure yet. She just wants us back there soon."

"What about Sara?" Giles asked.

"She looked really tired after that ordeal," Buffy1 replied. "We'll brief her later on."

"I guess we should be on our way then."

_**  
6:45 pm, Sunday – Slayer Base HQ**_

"Hey, you two," Willow said as Buffy and Giles entered. There the two saw Dawn, Stacy, Tina, Monica, and Illyria doing research, Illyria reluctantly participating in the task. "How's Ling?"

Buffy and Giles looked at each other briefly. How could she tell the crew that one of their senior Slayers was through? She looked at the eyes of Stacy, Tina, Monica, and Illyria. She knew Stacy and Tina would blame themselves, feeling that they should have been better at being Slayers than they were that night. Quickly, Buffy replied, "She's alright. Hopefully she'll be up and fighting in a few days. What's the deal with the urgent call?"

"It's about a couple of messages from Takagi's guys. They said they got some chatter over the bugs they planted and found some pretty interesting stuff. We've been busy trying to figure out what it means."

Buffy looked at the stacks of papers of recorded messages and asked, "What are you looking for?"

"Anything dealing with Desmarais Points?"

"Huh? Explainy."

"They're like... mystical fault lines," Willow replied. "Honestly, I don't know why she would be interested in them. It makes no sense to try and use one."

"Why not?"

"Every hundred or so years," Giles began to explain, "they expel a massive amount of energy in one short burst. No one but the magically-inclined would notice."

"But the burst is so short it wouldn't do anyone any good," Willow continued, "which is why I'm a little confused as to why she's bothering with them."

"Well, is there any way they could used for something bad?" Buffy inquired, trying to get a grasp on the situation.

Willow struggled with the answer, a look that Buffy knew more than a few times. Finally she replied, "Possibly. I mean, it's only a theory."

"Go ahead."

"Desmarais theorized that if someone could supercharge the blast, it would kill every living thing in the vicinity. He documented cases of elderly people dying when they were in a village near one of them when it was supposed to go off."

"That's weird," Buffy replied. "Did he say why?"

"He just said that they collapsed and died. This was before modern medicine so, at best, I guess it might have been some sort of electrical shock or something. Maybe like a 'bio'-EMP."

"EMP?"

"Electromagnetic pulse," Giles clarified. "In a nuclear explosion, it shuts down all unprotected electrical systems in areas not affected by the immediate blast. The radius can vary greatly. Since the body produces a small amount of electricity, if these points were to emit a biological equivalent, it could have the same effect."

"Scary," Buffy said. "Wait... Willow, you said that if someone could supercharge one of these points, they could release enough energy to kill a lot of people, right?"

"Yeah," Willow replied. Suddenly she realized what Buffy was getting at. "The third stone... you're thinking that Amy wants to use it to charge one of these points up."

"Would it?"

"Yeah, it might. I wouldn't know for sure."

"Well, let's make certain we never find out," Giles expressed. "Desmarais Points are all linked and expel their energy at the same time. If she supercharges one of them, they'll all be affected. She could kill millions, maybe even more, once she releases the energy."

"But the mission went well, right?" Tina asked. "Won't those other mob bosses go after her, you know, before she can try it?"

"They probably will," Dawn replied, "but that doesn't mean she won't retaliate or try and get the stone some other way."

"The three-Slayer patrol stays in effect for now," Buffy ordered. "I know it'll stretch us, but we have little choice right now."

"I concur," Giles said in agreement. "We also need to reinforce some of the security here, particularly on patrols."

"I will handle that responsibility," Illyria offered.

"Good," Buffy replied. "Keep researching to see what you guys find. I'll be down in a few hours."

"Catching some sleep?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah. You should get some too, Willow."

"I will. I just want to get what I can from this stuff."

"Alright," Buffy replied. See you guys in a few." As she walked up with Giles, who was likewise going to get some sleep in his room, she said, "I know Amy, and she holds grudges. She's gonna do something desperate."

"I agree. The only question is _what_ will she do."

"You know that feeling I get when something is really, **really **wrong?"

"Yes..." Giles replied anxiously.

"I'm having it now."

_**  
5:33 pm, Tuesday – NYU Hospital**_

Two days had passed and no one had heard anything from Amy. The cops were looking for her. The press was looking for her. The mob was looking for her. And all their searching came up as dry as a bone. Buffy Giles, Willow, and Sara assumed nothing and took no chances, making sure that the base and the patrol teams were well-prepared and reinforced in the event of an attack.

The news was still running the stories about the high-speed chase, interviews and all. The press still had too many conflicting viewpoints about the mysterious woman battling her pursuers. Buffy hoped that whatever happened that none would ever link them to the incident. The Slayers had taken precautions to deter any investigation, such as destroying any and all vehicles connected to them that could be identified.

Aside from that, the day started like any other. On Ling's last day at the hospital she was accompanied by Buffy, Tina, and Stacy. Buffy still had not told them of Ling's decision, as she did not want to spoil the mood nor have the two be distracted by feeling guilty. They stood in the room and Ling gathered the rest of her stuff and walked to her wheelchair. As soon as she did, a handsome-looking doctor walked in.

"Jennifer Ling..."

"Just Ling," the girl replied. "I like to be called Ling."

"No problem," he replied. "I just wanted give you these prescriptions. One's for a pain reliever and another for an antibiotic for the wounds which, it seems, have considerably faded. Honestly, miss, you've got some of the doctors here stumped on how you've been able to recover so quickly. You wouldn't mind if we ran a few tests...?"

"I don't think so, doc," she replied. "I just want to be on my way."

Disappointed at the prospect of letting such a curious find go, he nevertheless acquiesced and said, "Your call." He scribbled on the his form a bit, mumbling, "Goodbye, New England Journal of Medicine." He passed the scripts and form to Ling and said, "Just stop by the checkout desk and you'll be all set."

"Thanks, doc," Ling said.

As he left, Stacy commented, "At least some of the staff of the hunky-goodness kind."

"You can say that again," Buffy remarked. "But I think we should be getting back. Besides, hospitals and me... not great friends."

**_  
__5:35 pm, Tuesday -11th Precinct_**

"What I want to know is about the woman..."

"_Alleged_ woman," Sara replied as she attempted to correct Jake.

"Says you," he said back. "I mean, you've seen the news. A few eyewitnesses said they caught a glimpse of a woman on top of the SUVs fighting Amy's guys."

"A glimpse," Sara reiterated. "Things were probably going so fast they don't know what they saw. For now, shouldn't we be focusing on the tangible stuff, you know, like the dead wise-guys and their missing boss?"

"Yeah, but come on... you aren't just a little curious about her?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, Pez... even a little?" Danny inquired.

Sara looked at them both. If she denied it vehemently, it would at least whet their appetites on why she was so adamant about dropping the subject. '_The lady doth protest too much_' went through her mind. Finally, she replied, "Okay, maybe a little, but I'd rather focus on finding Amy. Can we at least stick with that?"

"Actually, I'd like to get some dinner," Jake remarked. "Want to go over to Rizzi's and get some Reuben specials?"

"I've got dinner plans, Jake," Sara replied. "Giles and I are going out as soon as he gets here." She looked toward the waiting area and saw him. "There he is."

Giles had approached Cheryl's desk and said, "I'm looking for Sara Pezzini."

"And you are...?" the chatty clerk replied.

"Rupert Giles."

Cheryl smiled a toothy grin at the man. "So you're the 'Giles' she's talked about so much."

"Um, um, well... I suppose so," he replied, looking a little flustered.

"Knock it off, Cheryl," Sara said playfully. "You ready to go?"

"Sure."

"Let's go then." The tone Giles heard was one that had him a little uneasy. This dinner outing was her idea and he was hoping that she would be a little more exited. Instead, she sounded like it was nothing more than a time-filler, created to occupy some space on her calendar. Nevertheless, he brushed it off and escorted her out.

As they walked off, Danny and Jake stood flabbergasted at the site. Cheryl approached the two detectives and Jake was the first to remark, "Did you see the guy? He's old enough to her father!"

"I wouldn't let Sara hear you say that," Cheryl commented.

"Yeah, I know," Danny replied. "Kind of took me for loop there. But, if Pez is into older guys, then that's her thing."

"But... does she even know the guy? I mean, he could be married or..."

"Jake, man... give it a rest, okay?" Danny said. "Pez is more than capable of taking care of herself."

Jake let out a sigh. "I hope so."

**_  
__6:07 pm, Tuesday - Bianchi's Ristorante_**

Giles and Sara arrived at the restaurant, though Sara seemed a little preoccupied on the journey. As soon as they were seated, Giles began to talk, hoping it would lighten the somewhat down mood of the outing. Though Sara was listening intently at first, he noticed that her focus started to drift off, her face bearing a distant look. He decided to try and get her attention.

"...and I think it would be good if we both took a few days off."

"Yeah, a few days off," Sara muttered, not really in step with her boyfriend. Giles frowned.

"And I also think that we should solicit Rocky and Bullwinkle to patrol as well," he continued.

"Uh, yeah, Rocky and... huh?" Sara's flinched as she realized what he was saying.

"You weren't even paying attention, Sara," Giles remarked disappointedly. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Giles, I... I'm just..." Sara began to look around her, at all of the happy couples, some holding hands and laughing, some smiling. She saw one couple where the man picked up a piece of food from his plate with his fork and let his wife sample it, the morsel dribbling down her chin unexpectedly. The couple giggled as she quickly wiped her mouth. Sara felt a pang in her heart; she would never again know what that felt like. Her fate had been decided, her future written. Never would she be able to have a moment like that with Giles. She closed her eyes, much to Giles' confusion. Turning to him, she spoke.

"There is something wrong, Giles: us."

"Us?" he repeated, his tone dripping with utter confusion.

"I... I don't think this relationship is working out," she continued.

"Um, well... that's news to me," he replied, surprised. "What makes you think that?"

She sighed. "Things... stuff... Giles, it doesn't matter."

"I believe it does," Giles retorted, slightly angry at the statement.

Sara temper started rise as she looked at him and said, "Giles, I told you that this thing might not work out, that my relationships tend to have a very short life-span. It's not you; it's me."

"Of that I have no doubt," he shot back. "So... you're just going to give up because you're _used_ to relationships not working out? Somewhat of a self-fulfilling prophecy, isn't it?"

"Look, English, I gave you fair warning that this might happen," Sara replied, her temper beginning to flare. "And if you can't handle it, then maybe you aren't the kind of man I thought you were."

Giles was about to respond when he saw Sara's eyes. Something was wrong; he could feel it, right in the pit of his stomach, a twisted knot that made itself even tighter as he looked into her eyes. Anxiously he asked, "Sara, did something happen? Did Amy threaten me? Whatever is going on, you can tell me."

Sara looked into his eyes and saw a gentleness there that she wanted to be wrapped in, a comfort few had ever provided. But she remembered the vision she had and immediately withdrew. She wasn't going to turn back from her decision now.

"No one threatened me, Giles," she replied firmly. "We're done. Deal with it." The look on Giles' face was one she had seen before, many a times when the Witchblade showed her an act of violence against someone with whom the victim was quite familiar with. It was utter betrayal. She wanted to grab him, and wrap her arms around him, to tell him that she was sorry and that she would never hurt him like that again. But the words didn't come out. He looked at her and then his eyes fell to the side in hurt confusion.

"Well... I guess that's it then," he replied, the pain in his voice palpable. But he gathered himself and got up from the table. "I'll see you tonight before patrol, _Detective_ Pezzini," he remarked, his voice and face trying to mask the pain he felt. And with that, he walked off.

Sara sat back in her seat and tears started to form in her eyes. She was hoping it wouldn't go like that. _You're lying to yourself_, Sara thought. She knew it would turn out exactly like that and she didn't need the Witchblade to foresee it. She began to wipe her eyes and grabbed her glass of water. Sipping it, she heard a familiar feminine voice.

"Now _that_ was pathetic," the voice said. Sara looked up.

"How's it going, sweetie, aside from that lame breakup?" Amy greeted.

"Better than you I would imagine," Sara glibly replied. "Cops looking for you, mob out to get you... must suck to be you right about now."

"Not completely," Amy smugly replied.

"So what are you doing here, besides annoying me?"

"Just out enjoying the early evening," Amy replied. She sat in the seat opposite Sara. "So... here we are."

"I guess so," Sara said back. The Witchblade then soon began to whisper to Sara, almost drowning out any coherent thought with the noise. It took all of her strength to fight back against it.

Amy chuckled. "You know... I've got to hand it to you. You guys played this one out better than I expected. You've opposed me at every turn and you've managed to stay alive. You should be proud of yourselves."

"I'd feel a lot prouder if you were behind bars or six feet under," Sara replied.

"You know, Sara, I watched you for awhile, long before Buffy and her Slayers ever got here."

"What?"

"Yeah, for a few months," Amy continued. "You were such an easy target. And you didn't have to be. All of that power at your command, and what do you do? You choose to continue your life as an overworked, underpaid public servant. Talk about a waste of time and talent. If it were me, I would have owned this city years ago."

"Gee, and I wonder why you didn't get picked," Sara replied bitingly.

"You should be standing at the head of nations, ruling with an iron fist, crushing anyone in your way," Amy continued. "Instead, you'll die, 'Sara Pezzini, lowly New York police detective'."

"Which is fine by me. But I can die knowing that when you go, yours was the life of a weak and utterly despicable human being. A pathetic waste of person who got stepped on by others and, rather than be a better person for it, chose to step all over everyone else to make herself feel important. And with mommy issues to boot."

Amy brimmed with anger. She wanted to grabbed Sara by the throat and strangle the life from her, to see her eyes fill with fear as she took her last breath. But she relented, knowing it was detrimental to the reason she had come here in the first place.

Sara saw the look on Amy's face and began to taunt her. "Come on, girl. Take it out on me. Try it." The Witchblade began to whisper to her in agreement. _Kill, kill, kill_, it said in her mind.

Amy then smiled. "I'm not playing into that one. No, that's not what I came here for, Sara. I came here to offer you a deal."

Sara chuckled. "A deal? You're on the run from the cops and the mob and you want to make a deal? I suppose you could turn yourself in and end this farce that we've been at for over a year. Name some names and the D.A. can probably ensure you get something, maybe Witness Protection. But I'm gonna recommend at least _some_ jail time."

"That's not the kind of deal I want to make," Amy said. "I've got something else in mind."

"Like what?" Sara replied. "You've got nothing to bargain with."

"How about the lives of every man, woman, and child in the downtown area?"

Sara was silent.

"I thought that would get your attention. Things aren't so funny now, huh?"

"You're bluffing," Sara remarked.

"Oh, if only that were true," Amy joked. "No, you'll find this threat very real. A biological weapon encapsulated in a mystical container. Got the idea from a guy out in L.A. It's a bit cruder than his, but it can do the job."

"You can't even be original," Sara retorted. "You're nothing but a worthless hack."

"A worthless hack who's willing to kill thousands, maybe even millions, just to get what I want."

Sara looked around at the people at the restaurant, laughing and chatting away without the slightest knowledge of what was possibly awaiting them. "These people don't deserve that," Sara said as she looked at Amy, trepidation in her eyes.

"'Deserve' has got nothing to do with it," Amy said back. "_You_ signed these peoples' death warrants, Sara. All you had to do was give me the stone, but you had to play games. Well, now who's laughing?"

"Amy, whatever beef you've got with me, leave these people out of it."

"No," Amy simply replied. "By tonight, the downtown area will be bleeding from the eyes and spilling their guts all over Times Square. That should be a sight to see."

"Please," Sara begged.

Amy was slightly surprised. She knew the detective was a tough nut to crack and knew the threat would make her do so, but even she was still stunned, and pleased, to hear her beg.

"You're begging," Amy remarked. "That's what I like to hear: you begging. Again."

"Please don't hurt them," Sara said.

"Again, Sara," Amy said through gritted teeth. "I've been waiting a long time for this. _Beg_ me."

Sara paused and took in a deep breath, swallowing her pride. She looked at Amy with sincere eyes and pleaded, "I'm begging you... please don't hurt these people."

Smiling, Amy pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and replied, "Alright then. You, Buffy, and Willow deliver that stone by 9:30 tonight to this location. You come alone. Any Slayers and I pull the trigger, understand?"

"Yes," Sara replied somberly.

"Good. Enjoy your meal, Pezzini." And with that, Amy smugly walked away, leaving a crestfallen and shaken Sara clutching the lone piece of paper. Grabbing her cell phone, she speed-dialed Buffy.

"What's up, Sara?" Buffy answered.

"We've got a problem," Sara replied. "A _big_ problem."

**_  
__7:17 pm, Tuesday – Slayer Base HQ_**

"And that's all she said?" Buffy asked.

Sara had arrived quickly and soon relayed the story of her encounter with Amy and her threat to those present. She was more than uncomfortable around Giles as she told them. And Giles tried as best he could to keep his emotions in check as she did. He knew it wasn't the time to lose his cool over his now-ex-girlfriend being in the room.

"Yeah," Sara replied. "We have until 9:30 tonight to get the stone to her or she'll release the weapon."

The group sat silent in the lobby for what seemed like an eternity. Taking a deep breath in, Buffy spoke. "Then we give her the stone."

"What?!" Adrienne exclaimed in surprise. "That's completely insane! You give her that thing and we're as good as dead!"

"Innocent people will die if we don't," Sara replied sternly.

"And if she gets that stone, you think they'll still be safe?" Adrienne shot back. "She's running low on power, right? Let's just hold off..."

"Hold off? And condemn all those people to die?" Buffy asked rhetorically.

"What happens if it mutates into something no one can stop?" Willow said. "Millions more could die."

"Then maybe they should die," Illyria remarked.

"I did not just hear you say that," Buffy retorted.

"You are on the brink of being victorious against your enemy and you quibble at the price of that victory. Angel knew better."

"Angel didn't have millions of peoples' lives at stake!" Buffy yelled. "And if you're not on board then maybe we don't need your help after all."

"Regardless..."

"Illyria, I am not about to condemn millions to die just to win. If you don't understand that then maybe you don't belong here."

Illyria stared intently at Buffy. She then looked around the room, and her eyes soon fell upon Stacy. The girl said nothing, but from the look on the girl's face she could tell that Stacy was pleading with her to stay on. Illyria honestly didn't know why she would say what she was about to say when she was only moments ago ready to depart, but she replied to Buffy, "I will stay and assist you."

"Good," Buffy replied.

"Great," Adrienne said sarcastically. "I guess she gets to be part of the slaughter that's about to take place when Amy gets that stone. Nice to have you on board."

"Adrienne, if you don't shut up right now..." Buffy threatened.

"Or what, Buffy? You'll do what?" Adrienne yelled.

"I think we all need to calm down a bit," Willow began to say as she moved between Adrienne and Buffy.

"No!" Adrienne shouted. "She's putting us straight into danger and she doesn't care!"

The lobby erupted into shouting, Adrienne accusing Buffy and Willow defending her as the rest tried to calm the other down. After a few seconds, Giles shouted, "Enough!" The room silenced. "We have to focus on the problem at hand and that won't happen if we're busy bickering at each other."

"Giles is right," Sara agreed. "I think we all need..."

"A glorified bricklayer?" a masculine voice remarked. The group turned their eyes toward the front entrance and was greeted by, at least for some, a familiar face. Willow shouted out the man's name with unbridled joy.

"Xander!"


	8. Chapter VIII

Alexander Harris, late of Africa, had arrived on the doorstep of the New York Slayer base, holding a four-foot long package in his hands. His face was worn, looking older than a man his age should have looked. His physique was more defined, the muscles in his arms clearly visible underneath the sleeves of his black shirt. The skin on the knuckles of his hands showed the beginning of calluses, a visible patchwork of pain and hard work. But it was his remaining eye that told the tale more than anything else. Willow look into it and saw a man who had been gone for a year and came back a different person. She expected it, but she was still astonished. His demeanor had an edge, a tenseness that she had never seen before. She reasoned Africa had a bigger effect on him than they all suspected.

The ones familiar with him ran up to greet him. Buffy and Willow embraced him fiercely, like a brother who has been gone for far too long. Despite the slight hardness in his appearance, his face always put them at ease, comforting them when times got tough. And this time, times were tough.

"It's good to see you, Xander," Rona said.

"Likewise, Rona."

"Hey, everybody. This is Xander," Willow said. Some of the Slayers waved and smiled at him though, given the circumstances, they weren't as enthusiastic about his presence as those who knew him were. Still, they had heard a lot about him from Willow and Buffy and had been impressed with the tales of him putting his life on the line like any Slayer would, without any superpowers or formal training. Giles walked up to the young man and looked at him approvingly. He saw that his time in Africa had some sort of effect on him and his demeanor, like he had been battle-hardened. Xander, seeing Giles approach, said, "Do we hug?"

Giles smiled at him. _Some things still remain the same_, he thought. He embraced him almost like a son.

"When did you get in?" Willow inquired.

"Just a few hours ago. I'm still adjusting to the time difference, so I took a little nap before I got here."

"You look like you've been working out," Buffy remarked.

"I have, but it's surprising what happens when you cut out pizza and donuts." Xander replied. "Of course, I'm still indulging heavily in some of the local pastries..."

Sara intentionally cleared her throat to get the the group's attention. Giles, realizing he had not properly introduced his now ex-girlfriend, said, "Oh, Xander, this is..."

"Detective Sara Pezzini," Xander finished. "Yeah, I've heard about you, mostly from Willow."

"I hope it was good," she remarked.

"Mostly," he quipped.

Sara smiled at the young man. "Well, I've heard a lot about you too."

"Don't believe any of it," Xander replied jokingly.

"That's a shame," Sara said back, "'cause from what I heard, if I ever needed someone I could count on to back me up in a jam, it'd be you."

"Okay... you can believe that."

"What's in the box?" Buffy asked.

"That's part of the reason I came," Xander replied. "I wanted to help you guys out, but I primarily came to deliver this. Wesley sent it to me with specific orders to bring it to NYC."

"Huh? Wesley sent it to you?" Buffy said, flummoxed. "Who's it for?"

"For Sara."

Sara was momentarily stunned. "Me? Why would Wesley send me something?"

"I don't know," Xander replied, "but he wrote that he didn't want to entrust it to anyone else." He then turned to Buffy and said, "By the way, I know I wasn't the biggest Angel fan, but for what it's worth I wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened. Whatever he did to Wolfram & Hart made some of our lives over in Africa a little easier."

"Thanks, Xander," Buffy replied. "That means a lot."

Sara shook the box curiously. "What is it?"

"Open it and find out," Willow replied.

Shrugging, Sara sat the box down and crabbed a crowbar. Opening it she removed the packing material and cloth enclosing the object. Uncovering the oblong piece, she saw it was a katana nestled safely inside an ordinate scabbard.

"Wow," Sara remarked in amazement. The design of the scabbard was truly breathtaking.

She grabbed the scabbard and undid the tie around the tsuba. As soon as she grasped the hilt she was struck with a wave of power and history in the weapon. She stumbled a bit but caught herself.

"Sara?" Willow asked, slightly worried.

"This sword... it once belonged to a Bladewielder named Itagaki. She was an _onna bugeisha, _kind of like a female samurai, and wielded this in battle. She loved this sword."

"Last time I checked, you didn't speak Japanese," Buffy remarked.

"I don't," Sara replied cryptically.

"There's an envelope in here," Dawn said as she picked it up and handed it to Sara. She opened it and saw a letter inside. Taking it out she began to read.

_Dear Ms. Pezzini,_

_If you are reading this letter, then Alexander Harris has delivered my gift in my stead and some tragedy has befallen me. I regret being unable to give it to you in person, as I rarely have the chance to meet such interesting people who are not yet trying to kill me. I am sincerely grateful for our conversation months ago and have taken the utmost precaution in maintaining secrecy regarding my albeit limited research on the Witchblade. Enclosed in this package is the katana of Itagaki. I would have sent you her nodachi, but I discovered it was destroyed many years ago. I've also sent you a small compilation of the history of the Witchblade. Though by no means extensive, it will provide a foundation to build on and will be of use to you and the Watchers' Council, should you continue to work with them. I hope that this letter finds you well, Detective, and that this gift will aid you in the coming battle. _

_As you may be reading this in the company of your compatriots, I wish to send my final greetings._

_To Willow: Thank you for being a trusted friend in dark times. You are an extraordinary and intelligent young woman and it has been a privilege to know and work with you._

_To Xander: A man with no extraordinary powers except that of the strength of his heart. Never change, my friend._

_To Rupert: I__ want you to know that I hold no grudge against you and have been honored to learn what I could from you._ _You are everything that a Watcher should aspire to be. Take care of them._

_And lastly, to Buffy: A Slayer who has no equal, you have become the warrior a Watcher dreams of his Slayer becoming. You have defied tradition and convention and have been better for it. Though my tenure as your official Watcher was not a pleasant one for you, I have been greatly honored to know you and fight by your side and have always cherished it. Keep fighting, Miss Summers. Always._

_Farewell, my friends,_

_Wesley Wyndam-Pryce  
_

Willow and Buffy eyes were watering by the time Sara had finished reading the letter. It had been a most touching farewell from another comrade who went fell in the fight against evil. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Buffy said to the group with renewed resolved, "We're finishing this." She paused as they eyed her silently. Turning to Xander she asked, "You in?"

"Amy's been too busy of a bee and it's long past she got dealt with. You bet I'm in. Got a plan?"

"Sara, Willow, and me are delivering this stone to her tonight. If we don't, she'll kill millions with a biological weapon."

"And she'll probably try and kill us all once she gets the stone," Willow offered.

Xander was flabbergasted. "Got a _good _plan?" he jibed. "You know, the kind that involves us not getting killed?"

"I know, I know..."

"Then I bet you know this is a big, fat, ol' trap, you know, 'cause it has that 'trappiness' feel to it."

"If we had any other choice..." Buffy began to say. "I know it sounds bleak, but it's the best we've got. We planned contingencies just in case she ever got the stone. I just hope it's enough. Do you trust me, Xander?"

Xander looked at her and said sincerely, "With my life... more than once."

"Good," she replied. She looked to the rest of the group and said, "Everybody is on standby tonight. No patrols. If things go south, you know what to do."

"I hope you're not wrong, Buffy," Adrienne remarked, "because if you are, everyone of us is dead."

"Thanks for the optimism, Adrienne. Let's head out."

* * *

Buff, Sara, and Willow had piled in Sara's car and drove to the location, an abandoned building in the middle of an empty field, grass and weeds protruding through the cement that had once been a road. Sara stopped the car and looked at the location.

"Oh, yeah, got a great feeling about this," she jibed. "Spooky, empty building on a dark night."

"You said it," Willow replied in agreement.

Buffy eyed the structure. She knew this was a trap; anyone could see that. She just wondered if it was one they would get out of, like they had done so many times before. Sighing, she said, "Well, let's not keep our host waiting."

* * *

Giles and Xander looked through binoculars from a safe distance. Sure, the three women had been told to come alone, but Giles still wanted to cover their back just in case. He had enough experience tailing people to know how to stay hidden when necessary. Xander looked on impatiently as Giles adjusted the sight in the binoculars.

"Let me see, Giles," Xander said abruptly.

"Xander, it doesn't do any good to fidget."

"You know as well as I do this is a trap. I just want to be ready to spring 'em out when necessary and we're going to have a hard time doing it this far away."

"You know what Amy said," Giles replied.

"I know, I know. I just feel so helpless, especially since I've been getting some good training in while in Africa."

"You look like you've been hard at work over there."

"Yeah," Xander replied. "It's tough over there. I've had to up my skills or I would have been dead a long time ago. It's not just the vampires, though. Sometimes it's the local criminal population that seems to be able to get away with everything that makes our lives tough. They work with the local vamps once in awhile. And while there are plenty of good cops, most are just too corrupt or too scared to do anything. But ever since Angel popped Wolfram & Hart a good one, we've had more help. While I'm not ready to go kiss Dead Boy, if he's not dust I'd like to buy him a beer for it."

Giles looked at Xander as the young man looked through the binoculars. Africa had changed him. And though Giles was never a Watcher to Xander, he nevertheless saw that his pupil had become a burgeoning and effective teacher and leader. He smiled at that.

"Oh, by the way, Giles: nice catch."

"Excuse me?" Giles replied.

"Sara. Gotta say I'm impressed, stud."

"Well, don't be," Giles said back, disappointment and resentment in his voice.

Xander looked at his expression and saw that it wasn't one of happiness. "I take it all is not right with the world of Sara and Giles."

"She dumped me earlier today."

"Wow... wow... that sucks, man. You alright?"

"I can't be concerned about it right now," Giles replied. "There are much bigger things at stake than my feelings. We've got to focus on stopping Amy." At this, Xander went back to viewing the three women. A few seconds passed by.

"It's not like she even gave a good reason," Giles continued. "I mean, I pour out my heart and soul, even write a song for her, and she decides to dump me because she said her relationships don't go too long. Something is going on that she isn't telling me about; that's the only reason she would give this relationship up. Not that I'm the greatest boyfriend who ever lived, mind you, but I'm fairly certain that I wasn't..."

"Giles!" Xander interjected, getting his attention. "I, uh, think we'd better concentrate on the girls."

"Oh... y-y-yes, of course." He paused again. "But there's still something going on."

"I'll take your word for it."

* * *

"Where is she?" Buffy asked anxiously as they looked around the dark, dank building.

"I don't know," Willow replied. "She said to be here 9:30 sharp."

"Well, we are and she's not," Sara remarked. "Anybody else getting a worse feeling about this?"

No word needed to be spoken. Sara saw the looks on their faces. Scanning the area with her eyes, she heard a faint noise. Following the noise as best she could, she moved closer to the source: an old, rotting crate.

* * *

"What's going on in there?" Xander asked as he looked through the binoculars.

"I'm not sure," Giles replied. "I can't see..." He was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. Grabbing it up he saw it was Stacy calling.

"Stacy? What's...?"

"Takagi's guys just called us! It's a bomb! Get 'em out!"

"A bomb?!" Giles yelled.

"What?!" Xander exclaimed. He grabbed his cell and speed-dialed Willow.

* * *

Inside the abandoned building, Willow grabbed her ringing cell phone and answered it as Sara opened the trunk.

"Xander, what's...?"

"There's a bomb! Get out!" he yelled.

"A bomb? Xander says there's a..."

"Yeah, I know," Sara replied, her eyes glued to the ticking mechanism in front of her.

* * *

Xander and Giles exited the van and ran as fast as they could toward the building, faster than they had ever run in their lives. Closer and closer they got, yet still so far away, until they were stopped cold by a powerful explosion.

"WILLOW!" Xander screamed.

"NO!" Giles yelled.

Mere moments that felt like an eternity had passed when Giles grabbed Xander and said, "We have to get out of here!"

"We can't just...!" Xander protested.

"Xander, they're gone! We have to leave now and get the others to safety. Come on!" The two ran away toward his car and soon sped off. Giles took out his cell phone and dialed Kennedy.

"Giles, what's the news?" she asked.

"Code Red, Kennedy. Evacuate base immediately and get everyone to the safehouse."

"Giles, what...?"

"Now!" Giles ordered.

Kennedy was snapped back into attention and replied, "Will do." As soon as she hung up she ran over to the emergency button, lifted the plastic case and hit the alarm. A loud, repeating warning alarm went off and she yelled to everyone present, "Code Red! We have ten minutes to get what we need and get out. This place will lock down after that. We move to the safehouse. Get only what you need. Move it!"

Initially shocked by the announcement, everyone soon moved moved as fast as they could, packing anything necessary for their stay in the safehouse that was chosen ten months ago by Sara, Giles, and Willow. Kennedy yelled out, "Come on, move it! We need to get out of here now!" Her urgency was borne from the idea that Giles and Willow had about the "Code Red" level. The building itself would be enclosed, at various points, by both mechanical and mystical locks. It was an expensive system, eating into the budget they had, but they saw it as a necessary investment, considering the things they had in the vault in the basement. Once activated, no one could get in or out without out the going through the procedures designed by Willow and Giles for disarming it.

The group exited the building and filed into two newly-procured vans. They sped off, anxiety and frustration filling the sweaty air in the vehicles, and a sinking feeling that some tragedy had struck Buffy, Willow, and Sara.

* * *

Amy eyed the wreckage from the explosion and smiled to herself. She didn't detect any life-signs from the three women and walked around the burnt debris and glowing embers, admiring her handiwork. Sensing her prizes she moved closer toward them and telekinetically moved the debris. Her power was waning fast and she could feel it as she moved the wreckage with more effort than she had cared to. But once she did, she saw exactly what she had been looking for: the third stone. She also saw the other thing she so desired, something she could now control: the real Witchblade.

She grabbed the stone and blew off the dust and ash. Taking the other two out of her pocket she put them in the palm of her hand and the stones began to levitate. Soon, they merged into a crude triangular-shaped object. Covering herself in her Witchblade's armor grabbed the object and felt the power course through her veins. It was like fire and ice, bathing her in pain and pleasure simultaneously. Placing the merged stones on her chest, metal tendrils enclosed them and kept them protected.

"Now, one last thing..." Amy said as she eyed the Witchblade. She reached out her hand and instantly it came to her. She grabbed it and eyed it, smiling as she was enthralled by its red centerpiece. Putting it on her left wrist she let out a blood-curdling scream. More pleasure. More pain. She had never felt anything like it. Instantly her armor became reinforced, sharp edges becoming even sharper, metal slithering around her like a snake. The color from her face drained and became alabastrine, unnatural and pale. The tendrils soon formed a menacing helmet, covering her mouth and nose, leaving only her eyes, whose pupils began to glow red. Sean approached his mistress cautiously as the transformation completed.

"Are you...?"

"I'm fine, Sean," she replied in low voice. It was almost booming, husky and harsh, yet maintaining its femininity. To Sean, it was the voice of power.

Like a child looking out of a window waiting for the rain to cease, he asked his mistress eagerly, "Is the order given?"

Amy looked at her right-hand man and replied, "The order is given, Sean: scorched earth."

"With pleasure," Sean remarked as he beamed.


	9. Chapter IX

**_10:24 pm, Tuesday – Safehouse_**

Anxiety filled the air in the safehouse like an invisible vapor, working its way into every nook and cranny, into every last inch of the place. It was almost suffocating. Most of the girls were scared, and with good reason. They had learned from Giles that Buffy, Willow, and Sara had been killed in an explosion set by Amy and were noticeably freaked out. They started talking amongst themselves in anxious tones and quiet but audible whispers. The more experienced Slayers, like Rona and Kennedy, sat in the back with sad but stoic looks on their faces. They knew what they would have to do. They could grieve later.

"Alright, everyone, we need to calm down and get our bearings," Rona began.

"We still have a job to do. Willow was able to calculate the most likely place that Amy would try and use a Desmarais Point. The nearest one is located on Hart Island."

"Hart Island?" Michelle repeated. "She's really aiming to go all scary on us."

"Are you sure?" Tina asked. "I mean... Hart Island is kinda..."

"I know the whole deal with that place," Kennedy preempted, "but if Amy's going to use this we need suck it up and go in."

"And how do we plan on beating her?" Stacy asked.

"Not by hiding here waiting for the slaughter to come," Illyria remarked. "We should be out there fighting."

"And we will," Kennedy said. "But not when we're this off-balanced. We already have a plan in place and we'll use it tomorrow."

"With what?" Adrienne asked pointedly. "Buffy and Sara were our two strongest fighters and Willow was our heavy mojo gun. What are we supposed to stop Amy with, huh? Witty comebacks? Face it, we go and attack and we're good as dead."

"So you'd rather wait here and get picked off like little ants?" Rona asked. "Or maybe you'd just like to wait until she fires up that point and kills us all?"

"I'm just saying..." Adrienne protested.

"Shut it, Adrienne," Rona interjected. "You know, I've had it up to here with your constant pessimism. Buffy has kept us alive so far and all you've done is whine about it." She then turned to the rest of the group. "I know what it's like., to be scared, wondering if you'll make it through the next day or not. When we first started training Kennedy and I went against Buffy at a crucial moment because we didn't think she had what it took to lead us. We thought she was willing to put us in harm's way for her own goals. We realized something from that incident: It's not about her. Or us. Or any of you. If Amy succeeds we're all dead, and so are a lot of people. We have to stop that, no matter what our feelings are. That's what we've been called to do, and I plan on doing it. So... who's in?"

Giles, Xander, Kennedy, and Illyria all rose their hands promptly; Rona had no worry about that. Slowly, the rest of the group raised their hands: Michelle, Monica, Lisa, Emily, Ling, Tina, Marie, Diane, Penny, Deirdre, and Stacy. They all looked at each other, affirmation and determination adorning their faces. Stacy looked at Illyria, who nodded approvingly of her charge. The group then looked to Adrienne. It was no secret she was the most reluctant Slayer of the group, after having been dragged, figuratively, to do anything even remotely Slayer-related. She wanted a normal life and immediately began regretting her decision to be a part of the New York Slayer group after Buffy had approached her. But looking into the eyes of her fellow Slayers she knew she couldn't let them go out there alone. They would need all the help they could get. Slowly, she rose her hand as well. Rona and Kennedy smiled.

"Okay," Kennedy said, "so here's the plan..."

* * *

**_10:34 pm, Tuesday – Location Unknown  
_**

"Eddie, make sure that the we get assurances from the Colombians this time on that next shipment. Last time a Customs agent got nosy and we barely got it through."

"Don't worry, Vinnie," Eddie replied. "They assured me it won't happen again."

"They take care of things?"

"Customs won't be a problem this time."

"But someone else might be," a feminine voice called out. The men in the room pulled out their guns quickly and circled toward the source. From the darkness a figure emerged, covered in armor and with its face exposed.

"Let's face it, Vinnie, can you be sure of anything nowadays?" Amy asked.

"Amy?" Vinnie replied in surprise.

"In the flesh... more or less."

"Did _you _step into the wrong place," Vinnie remarked. "We've got guys looking for you all over the city. You must be either crazy or stupid to come up in here... in that silly get-up."

"No," Amy replied, "just very confident." She stepped around looking at the drugs that had been ready for distribution, as well as stacks of cold hard cash. All of the men in the room had their guns trained on her as she slowly made her way around the room. Something about her walk disturbed Vinnie a little. It was almost snake-like.

"The Forccione Family," Amy said, "one of the principle drug distributors for the tri-state area. Of all of the people who hated me you really had it in for me."

"After what you did to one of my guys? After you threatened my son? You're lucky if they'll find any piece of you once I'm done with you. You'll find out why I'm nicknamed 'The Hacksaw'."

"I'm here to make a deal," Amy said.

"No deal," Vinnie quickly replied.

"Swear allegiance to me or you all die here, tonight," Amy continued.

Loud guffaws filled the warehouse, echoing and reverberating throughout. It had taken a few seconds for the laughs to subside. Vinnie and his men aimed their guns at Amy again.

"Last chance, Vinnie," Amy said.

"Rot in hell."

Shots rang out in a cacophony of loud bangs and clicks. No sooner had they fired their guns that Amy disappeared. They all stopped firing, wondering where she had gone. Vinnie felt a shiver run up his spine, like an invisible icy finger trailing up his back. A whistle went out from behind them and all of the men in the room turned around and, much to their shock, saw Amy standing with her right palm facing them. What shocked them more than her appearing behind them, however, were the bullets that were hovering in the air.

"Lose something?" Amy quipped.

A quick movement of her hand soon rendered the room utterly silent.

* * *

**_11:03 pm, Tuesday – Safehouse_**

"Guys, check this out," Tina said as she turned up the TV. The news reporter was standing outside an establishment and began talking.

_"Hello, Roy,"_ the reporter began. _"As you can see, I'm outside Giordano's Restaurant, in Brooklyn where a vicious murder has taken place in what is believed to be a mob hit. Sources say that Giordano's is a reputed favorite meeting place for the local mafia scene."_

_"Do we know who the victim was, Miranda?" Roy asked._

_"We don't have a confirmation but early reports say that the victim was Salvatore Bruno and some of his known associates. We're still waiting on police officials to verify this information."_

_"Thank you, Miranda." Turning back to the camera the desk reporter, Roy, continued. "This is one of yet another alleged mafia hit to take place within the last two hours. News reports have been coming in about attacks against noted New York crime figures and their locations. Channel 5 News will keep our viewers updated as more information is available..."_

"It's Amy," Kennedy remarked. "She's on the rampage, taking out every crime boss she can find."

"What for?" Tina asked. "I mean, why not just come after us?"

"She wants revenge, Tina," Giles replied. "The other bosses made it their mission to try and take her down. And now that she has the power to do so, she's retaliating against them. She'll get to us when she's ready. I doubt this is the last report of mob violence we'll be hearing about, so I suggest you turn the TV off."

"But Giles..." she protested.

"We all need sleep for tomorrow," Giles countered. "And the last thing we need to do scare ourselves to death with all of these reports. Turn it off."

"All right," she said, acquiescing. Tina shut off the TV and looked at the rest of the Slayers, all sixteen of them. Most had an anxious look on their face. She walked over to her sleeping bag, slightly shivering though not from a lack of heat. Pulling the cover over she took a large apprehensive breath and closed her eyes.

* * *

**_11:41 pm, Tuesday –Residence of Hideo Takagi  
_**

Hideo Takagi sat in his office, an unreadable expression adorning his face. His eyes were set, like they focused on something imperceptible to anyone else. His hands were set on the handrests of his chair, where they made no motion. He had heard on the news and from his men that there had been hits against the Italian Five Families and other organizations. The Triads had only taken a little flack, but the night was young and he reasoned Amy was only getting started. Suddenly he heard a loud noise, followed by another, soon followed by gunfire. His men had started to post themselves at the door as soon as they heard about Amy's assault, but Takagi told most of them to go and hide out. He knew that if Amy was bold enough to make an assault on all of the bosses, she would make quick work of them; there was no need for them to die. Some had stayed behind, though, loyal to their leader.

He heard the gunfire ring throughout the house, as well as the last groans of men being cut down. Then silence. A few seconds had passed before the door suddenly burst into splinters. Amy walked in the office room and her mask retreated from her face. Takagi took in her alabastrine visage, sickened what he was seeing, but not showing his disgust. He stood up slowly and stared at his attacker.

"Hideo Takagi," Amy said.

"Hello, Amy."

"I've got to hand it to you, old man: you played this one smart. Never would have figured you to be the one go in with those Slayers to take me down. I should have, though. You were always one to play it smart."

"Comes with age, my dear," Hideo replied. "Then again, I wouldn't expect someone so young and impulsive to understand."

"Well, someone this 'young' and 'impulsive' has managed to outsmart and outmaneuver each of every one of you big boys. Quite an impressive feat."

"Outmaneuver? Yes. Outsmart? Hardly. All you've done is overpower us. Nothing but a mere child wielding a large hammer without any idea how to use it other than to smash everything in her way."

"That's what big hammers are used for, Mr. Takagi," Amy remarked. "But that's beside the point. Because you were one of the few bosses in the area that _didn't_ insult me to my face, I'm going to give you the chance to go out with a little dignity. Amy grabbed a tanto from a display case and threw it to Takagi.

"You want me to kill myself, before someone so dishonorable? I'd rather you just kill me right now and be done with it."

"The thought had crossed my mind," she replied, "but I like this way better. Do it."

"No."

"Do it," she repeated, "or your niece at UCLA and your nephew at Penn State go missing." She looked at him intently, her eyes showing no sign of deception in her threat.

Takagi looked into her eyes and saw a woman who had long abandoned reason. Nothing in the world had prepared him for that. "How do I know you'll keep your word?"

"You don't," she replied.

Taking a moment to look at Amy, he then focused on the tanto. He unsheathed it and got down on his knees, unbuttoning his shirt. His bare chest and stomach exposed, he pointed the tip of the tanto to the left side of his abdomen. He looked up at Amy and said, "I wouldn't savor this victory too long. You think you'll win. You won't. The Slayers will stop you."

"I think you overestimate them. Buffy, Willow, and Sara have been put out of commission. And despite their streak of luck opposing me, I've taken precautions just in the case the rest become a problem. Which, you know, they won't."

"We'll see," Takagi replied.

"No... _I_ will."

Takagi slightly smiled then concentrated on the task at hand. As he readied himself, Amy slowly formed a sword form the metal of her armor. With a quick motion, Takagi stuck the blade of the tanto into his abdomen and cut from left to right as Amy lifted up her sword. The blood ran freely to the floor as Takagi groaned. Amy smiled at the old man's agony and quickly brought her sword down on his neck.

* * *

It was about 11:45 when the whole group had decided to turn in. The Sunnydale crew had no problem getting to sleep, as they had gone through years of having jitters before a big battle. Most of the girls, however, didn't. Eventually, though, they began to fall asleep one by one. Only one girl remained awake, staring at the ceiling of the musty safehouse.

"Stacy... hey, Stacy... you up?"

"I am now," the surly Slayer replied. "What do you want, Tina? You should be sleeping."

"I know," the girl replied. "But I'm having trouble." Tina paused for a moment. "Stacy... are you scared?"

Stacy took a deep breath in at the question. "Yeah. Yeah, I am. It's funny. I've never been so scared in my life, even when I was sent to juvie. I've spent a good portion of my life trying to prove how tough I was and now all I can think about is how I might die tomorrow night."

"Yeah..."

"Hey, Tina. I, uh, I never thanked you for saving me on that roof. And I know I put you through a lot of crap when I got here, and I just wanted to say..."

"Don't worry about it," Tina interjected.

"No," Stacy quickly remarked. "This needs to be said. I might not get another chance. I just wanted to say that you didn't deserve any of what I put you through and... I'm sorry. Wow, that sounded a lot more eloquent in my head."

"Thanks, Stacy. That means a lot."

"Both of you will cease your chatter or I will cease it for you," Illyria ordered, standing watch.

"Sorry," Tina replied.

"She's really less menacing once you get to know her," Stacy remarked to Tina. The two chuckled and noticed Illyria's icy stare.

"Going to sleep," Stacy said quickly.

"Me too," Tina added.


	10. Chapter X

_**Friday, 8:13 pm - Slayer Safehouse**_

Marie fidgeted a bit, checking her sword once more for weight and balance. It was an unnecessary exercise at the moment, but she decided to do it anyway to help her calm down. So far, the exercise was failing. Her heart kept beating faster and faster, as if it were set to a rhythm reserved for the most uninhibited and chaotic music. She was sweating, not profusely, but enough for all to know she was nervous. She closed her eyes to stow the fear, only to jump at Dawn's hand on her shoulder.

"Are you all right, Marie?" Dawn asked.

"Just... just a little nervous. I mean, I've patrolled and taken a couple of vamps out, but I've never done anything like this, trying to save millions from dying. It's just a little...

"Overwhelming? Dizzying? Mind-boggling?" Dawn interjected. Marie looked at Dawn in mild surprise. "How did...?"

"I helped Buffy take on The First in Sunnydale. I know exactly what you're feeling. Just remember: don't die. Got it?"

Marie smiled a bit and replied, "Got it."

Kennedy walked up to Dawn and spoke to the young woman. "Are you sure about this? I mean, it's not like back in Sunnydale, when we needed everyone we could get. You don't have to..."

"I know I don't have to," Dawn interrupted, a resolute look on her face. "But I'm going to anyway. Too much is at stake for me to sit it out and nobody is gonna talk me out of it. Besides, you _still_ need everyone you can get."

Kennedy smiled. She admired that kind of fight in anyone. She turned to the group and called them to attention. "Alright, listen everyone. We've got only a few hours to get to the island and stop Amy from activating that point." She pointed to a spot on a map of the island. "By our calculations, this spot will be the designated point, in this abandoned building, I know, clichéd, but it's there. Local info has got her recruiting help and they'll probably be blocking this entrance. We've got estimates of forty to sixty lackeys. We'll have to attack them head on and en masse; splitting our people up is too dangerous considering we don't know how many Amy's recruited. She knows we're coming. That's why our best bet is to get up to the steps of the building and hold the top so a small force can enter and engage Amy. It's absolutely imperative we get and maintain control of the entrance. Understood? Giles will have the details of the attack."

* * *

_**Friday, 8:41 pm - Residence of Amy Madison-Vitelli  
**_

Amy sat in her office, on the floor, meditatively. She had been this way for hours slowly focusing on recharging herself from last night's endeavor. The attacks had gone even better than planned. News stations across the country and in some parts of the world were buzzing about "The Mafia Massacre", as they had dubbed it, speculating on who was responsible, what could have triggered it, and so on. Few considered Amy. That was the benefit of having people underestimate you: no one would suspect you of anything so brazen. Many of her enemies found that out too late and many more were starting to realize who was holding the cards. Already many of the other bosses not killed were sending messages that they were going to fall in line with the new pecking order. All that remained was tonight's endeavor.

Dressed in a one-piece black leotard, Amy breathed in and out slowly. Taking one last breath, she opened her eyes and stood up. Sensing her aide-de-camp, she said, "You can come in now."

Sean entered and said, "We're all set to leave for Hart Island. We've got a small contingent of vampires and demons ready to rebuff a Slayer attack. Do you really think they'll try?"

"They're Slayers," Amy replied. "It's in their nature. They'll make such a valiant attempt it'll be one for the history books. But they'll fail."

"But they have to know that," Sean said. "They've lost their leaders."

"That's not the point, Sean," Amy rebuffed. "They might win, they might lose. The point is that they tried to stop me with every last ounce of energy in their bodies. In a way, it's kind of noble, in a pointless and futile sort of way. I can respect that and I will... right before I spread their entrails across New York." She chuckled to herself. "Come now, Sean. We've got a crisis to start."

* * *

_**Friday, 9:01 pm - Slayer Safehouse  
**_

The group ran one final check over their inventory and their plan. Each knew what to do and each was prepared for anything, including a retreat. As Stacy ran over her weaponry one last time, Illyria walked up to her and stared at her. Stacy was a bit unnerved for a moment, but then Illyria spoke.

"You have everything?" she said.

"Yeah, I ran over my equipment one last time. I got everything."

"Good," Illyria replied. Taking a moment to look at her charge, she then said, "You are strong and well-trained. I fully expect you to survive this night. Do not disappoint me." As soon as Illyria turned and left Giles approached Stacy.

"I think that's the closest thing to a compliment she's ever given me," Stacy said, flabbergasted.

"It almost sounded... concerned," Giles replied.

"And tonight's the night she decided to go weird on me. Great."

He chuckled at that. "Let's move out."

The group loaded up into the new vans sped off toward the harbor. Each of the girls in the vans shook a little at the thought of going to meet their destiny, whichever way it went. They approached the harbor and began loading onto the boats. A favor from some contacts they had made over the past year had given them cover to take boats out to Hart Island, so the NYPD Harbor Unit wouldn't be a problem for at least a small window of time. They sped toward the island, around to the south side so no one would see their approach. Unloading quickly and anchoring the boats, they grabbed their weapons and sped toward the destination quickly and stealthily. Reaching a dense, overgrown shrubbery they found the location specified on the map they carried, but saw no one there.

"I don't get it," Monica said. "Where's Amy?"

As soon as she asked a bright flash of light appeared and a group of about forty to fifty appeared. One person was hovering thirty feet above the rest. The group knew immediately who it was.

Amy remained hovered over her small force, taking in the atmosphere and letting it wash over her. She closed her eyes as she felt the power emanating from the Demarais Point. Suddenly, a sensation washed over her. She opened her eyes and smiled.

The Slayers immediately ran out into formation and held their weapons at the ready, some having their crossbows trained on some of Amy's fighting force. Xander had a nifty and deadly axe at his disposal, while Giles brought out a pump-action shotgun. Nothing lethal to a vamp, he knew, but the stopping power would give them a little edge.

"I knew you'd show up," Amy said. "I have to hand it to you all: you sure know how to walk to your deaths with some dignity."

"We won't be dying tonight, Amy," Kennedy said. "Stand down."

"And with some humor, too. Come on, I outnumber you three to one. There's no way I'm surrendering. But I'll do you a favor: _you _stand down and I'll make sure you die quickly. It's the least I could do for such a brave group."

"You heard her," Stacy remarked. "Stand down or we'll turn that armor of yours into a tin can... with you in it."

Amy smirked. "The hot-head runs her mouth again." Turning toward the entrance of the building she called out to her group. "Boys, you know what to do."

And with but a gesture, the group rushed forward and the fight commenced.

Monica and Deirdre fired off their crossbows and hit two vamps squarely in the heart, dusting them on the spot. Ling, still recovering from her ordeal, also remained at a good distance and fired off an arrow, hitting another vamp. The rest of the group moved forward to engage in close combat with Amy's crew.

* * *

Amy approached the Demarais Point, located in an old, dilapidated wing of the decaying building. She felt the power even more so than when she was outside. It was bathing her in its presence. She grinned triumphantly and stuck out her right hand, a stream of red energy flowing from it. Reaching out her left she let loose another stream, causing the focal point to expand ever so slightly. She could almost taste the victory that was within her grasp. Pouring more energy into the point she smiled as the point's focus grew in intensity. All was well, when suddenly she felt a familiar wave of energy hit her. _It couldn't be_, she thought.

"No," she said, her face falling. "That's impossible."

"Ooh, probably shouldn't have said that," replied Buffy as she came out of the shadows, carrying her scythe. "You know when the bad guy says that, they tend to lose afterward."

"No," Amy replied, nonplussed. "How, how did...?"

"...we survive that explosion?" Willow interjected, an arming sword in hand.

"Come now, Amy," Sara remarked as she stepped out of the shadows, holding Itagaki's katana. "That would be telling."


	11. Chapter XI

_**Two nights ago  
**_

"A bomb? Xander says there's a..."

"Yeah, I know," Sara replied to Willow, her eyes glued to the ticking mechanism in front of her. "We've got twenty seconds to make this work." Sara brought out a small package inside a plastic bag, containing a hand from a female cadaver, severed at the forearm. She then took off her Witchblade and threw the both away from them. Willow also did the same with the last Valtorek stone. They then joined hands in a circle as Willow closed her eyes and focused.

"Twelve seconds, Willow," Sara said as she eyed the digital timer. Buffy sweated a little as her friend concentrated.

"Eight seconds," Sara remarked, Willow not saying a word.

"Willow..." Buffy anxiously said.

Willow said nothing as the remaining seconds went by.

"Three seconds!" Sara yelled. "Willow!"

Willow's eyes flashed open, white and intense. Sara looked on as the timer hit 0:00 and saw the explosion for a brief moment as the flames rushed toward them. Immediately there was a bright flash of light and the three women were gone from the building as it exploded. Moments later, they appeared in a dark, dank room. Sara and Buffy took in a deep breath at the encounter as Willow flicked her hands and lighted the candles positioned at the four corners of the room.

Sara eyed her jacket and saw small singes where the flames had touched her. "Cutting it a little close there, huh?"

"Sorry about that," Willow replied, a little embarrassed. "I was trying to time it just right."

"Well, at least we're here in one piece," Buffy remarked.

"That's the important part. The four candles mask the power we put off, so as long as we stay within them, Amy won't detect us. I've got us some sleeping bags, food, a couple gallons of water, a generator, a radio, a TV-and-DVD player, and a few movies to pass the time."

"Cool," Sara said.

"The radio might be a little spotty down here, though," Willow said.

"We'll have to make do with it," Buffy remarked. She looked around a bit and noticed something odd in the room: a large metal container. "What with the container?" she asked.

"Oh," Willow replied, in a low and unhappy tone. "I didn't want to tell you about that before we got here, but that's for the... restroom."

"Huh?" Buffy said.

"Actually, that _is _the restroom," Willow corrected. "A portable one."

"What?!" Sara and Buffy yelled out.

"Hey, it took me a long time to find this place!" she offered in her defense. "I didn't have a lot of time on my hands to do this and everywhere else was too conspicuous. This is the best I could get on such short notice. There's a private place Giles and I set up for us to use over there in the corner. Curtain and everything."

"But you picked a place without a working restroom?" Buffy asked, astonished.

"Oh, it has a restroom," Willow replied. "I just didn't think you'd ever want to use it. It's over there."

"Willow, I've dealt with some gross situations before," Buffy remarked as she went toward the door and opened it. "It can't be that... ahhh!!" She quickly shut it. "Wow."

"Oh, come on," Sara replied as she went over to the door. "You two are such sissies. I've been on stakeouts this bad and I doubt that... whoa!!" She, too, quickly slammed the door.

"See what I mean," Willow replied, confident her point had been made.

"I think I saw something move in there," Sara said.

"How... how do you hit the _ceiling_?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"Don't know and don't care," Sara remarked. She walked over to Willow and said, "So... porta-john, huh?"

* * *

_**Present, Hart Island, Building Interior**_

"That porta-john alone was enough for me to want to kill you," Sara said, remembering the ordeal.

"Regardless of how you survived, you can't win," Amy replied, still charging the Demarais Point. "You don't have the power to stop me now."

"Maybe not," Buffy said. "But I got a question: how can you keep the point charged and fight us at the same time? Sara's got fifty on it that says you can, but I got fifty saying you're not that powerful. What do you think, Amy?"

Amy shot out a beam that hit Buffy in the chest and made her fly back into a wall, stunning her.

"I think you lose."

* * *

Dawn had only limited experience in actual combat. Sure, she fought in the Battle of Sunnydale, but that was more brains than brawn. So she was quite happy when she had beheaded two vamps in a row, her moves employing speed and agility rather than raw power. She'd have to call Rome to thank some of the Slayers for helping her train.

Stacy was of a different style, though. While she was agile, her fighting style was more power than technique, something that Illyria was helping her to refine. Though her lessons were taking quite well, she was still somewhat raw and undisciplined. She grabbed a vampire's neck and twisted it, then staked it and then head-butted another one. It fell back toward Illyria who swiped its head off with her sword.

"Thanks," Stacy said.

Illyria merely smirked.

Tina flew through the air with a flying side-kick to a nasty-looking demon. It staggered back and she followed up with a few solid punches that connected square into its jaw. She quickly pulled out a dagger and drove the edge into its skull, killing it instantly. She looked around to eye the next fiend, as per Buffy's orders. Since they knew they would be outnumbered, Buffy had told them to not linger on one opponent, but to dispatch of them quickly and move on. And Illyria was adamant on no fancy stuff, just quick kills. Tina made sure she complied with that order and was doing so effectively.

Xander was swinging his axe expertly, chopping off limbs and decapitating his opponents. Giles caught his actions out of the corner of his eye and made a mental note to commend him on whatever training he was receiving. Though he saw that the man could use more refining in his movements, he was nevertheless impressed when he had ducked under a blow, spun around, and swung the blade into the demon's midsection. He then ripped it out of the wound and decapitated it. _Impressive indeed_, he thought.

Each of the Slayers was holding their own. Some had taken some sharp blows and were sporting nasty bruises, but they were still alive... for the moment. Kennedy and Rona, the most experienced Slayers on the battleground after Buffy, were backing each other up. Both had their swords making quick cuts and slashes all around. Rona was particularly determined, as she had been near death after the Sunnydale battle and promised herself that she would never be in that kind of condition again. She was making good on that promise.

* * *

Sara made a quick slash with Itagaki's katana, but Amy blocked it with her own blade. Willow then followed up with her sword. Though she was not nearly as proficient with weapons as Buffy or Sara, she had been taking private lessons with Giles and Buffy over the past year to build up that skill. It was paying off, if ever so slightly.

Buffy had quickly recovered from her blow and came down on Amy with her scythe. It was daunting for Amy, trying to keep the point charged with one hand while simultaneously fighting off the three women. Her movements made her look like she was in an old kung fu flick, twisting this way and that to catch a bladed edge heading her way and switch the hand that was charging the point. She was finally able to get some relief when she parried Sara's katana and sent eye beams directly into Willow, throwing her backward. She kicked Sara and elbowed Buffy. They all regained their composure and squared off again, ready to strike.

"This seems familiar, doesn't it?" Amy remarked.

"This won't be like last time, honey," Sara said. "I'll see to that."

"Then bring it, Pezzini."

Willow charged up her hands and let the power flow into her sword. She sliced through the air and sent a energy projectile toward Amy. Amy was momentarily shocked to see it but was able to block it, though barely. She staggered a bit, which Willow saw. Willow then pointed her sword toward the floor and stabbed it, sending a small shockwave that made Amy stagger even more. As soon as Buffy and Sara felt the shock they charged, bearing down on Amy hard. She blocked the strikes but was straining to do so. She was still trying to keep the point charged and increase the power, but didn't know how long she could hold out trying to defend herself at the same time.

Buffy managed to swing her scythe right into Amy's side but she caught it. Her new armor was protecting her, but she still had felt the sting of the blow. She side-kicked Sara and headbutted Buffy. She then sent another eyebeam toward the Slayer, sending her sliding across the ground and into the wall again. But she forgot about Willow, who sent another projectile her way, which connected against her back, making her knees buckle a bit. Looking murderously at her, Amy telekinetically ruptured the floor underneath her and sent her flying back amidst a hail of marble and dirt.

The three women starting to stand back up ever so slowly. While they still had plenty of fight in them, they were beginning to feel a little worn. And they knew they had very little time left. The Demarais Point was still charging and it would only be moments before every one of them exploded all across the world. That was unacceptable. Buffy, Willow, and Sara looked at each other.

"You know what we gotta do," Sara said.

"Yeah," Buffy replied. "Leapfrog attack."

"I'm ready," Sara said.

* * *

The tide was starting to turn for the Slayers. Giles was beginning to reel from the blows that he had taken from the vampires, but still kept on. Dawn had gotten hit a few times and was bleeding from her lip and forehead, in addition to the bruises she had received on her arm and abdomen. Though they weren't yet defeated, they were still outnumbered. Kennedy and Rona were fighting strong, until a vampire had caught Kennedy's hand and twisted it, sending the tip of her sword through her leg. She screamed in pain and the vampire lunged toward her neck, biting in. Rona heard her compatriot and stabbed the vampire in the side, sending her back. Kennedy fell to the ground and Rona grabbed her arm, pulling her toward the assembled Slayer group.

"What are we gonna do?" Stacy asked as she held her sword at the ready.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," Rona said. "They still outnumber us."

Tina looked up at the entrance of building and had a thought. Sure it was a risky plan, but if she could do it, it would thin the herd quite a bit. The stairway leading up was wide enough to navigate, but narrow enough not to be overwhelmed.

"I got an idea," Tina replied, speaking up. "I'm the fastest runner here. Give me a V-formation and keep me covered. I'll handle the rest."

"What are you planning?" Rona asked as she tied a quick tourniquet around Kennedy leg. She stood her up and Kennedy, hesitant to commit to Tina's plan, said, "Tina..."

"No time," Tina brusquely replied. "Just do it." Kennedy had never heard Tina take that kind of tone and it took her back a bit. She stared at the girl and yelled, "V-formation! Now!" The group quickly complied and the remaining vampires and demons stood ready, the lead vampire smiling and motioning with his hand. "Come on. Show us what you got, ladies."

Tina smiled and yelled out. "Charge!" Running as fast as she could she somersaulted over her opponents and ran up the steps. Startled, some broke off after her, as they only had one order from Amy: keep the Slayers from interfering. Tina figured that was the case by how they defended the stairway and thought that breaking through would cause the reaction she was hoping for. Some tried to hold the line but it started to break without the ones that went after her. Stopping a quarter of the way up Tina slashed at the approaching fiends and kicked one back down the stairs. The Slayers took advantage of the confusion and hacked and slashed their way toward Tina, their only goal to prevent her from being overwhelmed.

Stacy wasn't too surprised at Tina's daring move; she had proved she had guts escaping from Amy's previous attack. Still it had caught her off guard a bit that she was being a lot more assertive. She figured that, indirectly, her own attitude had something to do with that, for better or for worse. Still, she would support her as best she could and she couldn't make it up to Tina if the girl was dead.

So she fought on, harder than she had ever fought before. But soon she caught glimpse of a demon about to skewer a still-recovering Ling with a spear. The girl had already risked her life to save her once and she wasn't about to let her do it again. Once she got to Ling she reached out and immediately pushed her to the side. For a split-second Stacy felt relief, until the moment the spear pierced her abdomen.

The demon pulled out its spear and Stacy fell to the ground, clutching her stomach and breathing fast. Illyria saw her charge fall to the ground and immediately yelled out, "No!"

She ran toward it, the thing going for another shot, and grabbed its head. In a fury she pulled with all her might and ripped its head off, the blood splattering her face. She knelt down next to Stacy and held her.

"Sorry... sorry I won't get to be around for you to punish me for being sloppy," Stacy joked in a labored voice.

"No... no, you will live," Illyria replied. "I will see to it."

"Illyria, please... I..."

"Quiet! I have trained you better than this," Illyria said forcefully, her emotion toward the girl starting to show. "I will not lose anyone else. Hold your hand here and apply pressure."

Stacy did so and began to speak again. "Illyria..."

"Stop talking," she ordered.

"Please," Stacy interjected. "This is gonna sound cheesy, but just in case I don't make it... I wanted to say... that you've been the closest thing I've had to a mother... since I've been a Slayer. It's kinda... twisted, but... it's the truth. Thank you, for training me."

Illyria sat in silence for a moment. "You must rest now," she replied. "Ling, carry her away from the battle."

"Will do," Ling replied.

* * *

Sara, Willow, and Buffy had called it the Leapfrog Attack. To be honest, Sara was really hoping they would have come up with a better name, but that was the best they could manage. It was designed to confuse a powerful opponent with a three-pronged attack. Setting herself up, Sara backed up for a running head-start while Willow and Buffy clasped their arms for support. Amy saw the three women and prepared, not having a clue what they were planning. Sara then proceeded to run as fast as she could and lifted herself onto Buffy and Willow's clasped hands, Buffy's strength and Willow's power propelling her into the air toward Amy.

Amy smiled, seeing Sara bearing down from the air with her katana. The woman was a sitting duck. It was almost laughable, until she caught a glimpse of Buffy grabbing her scythe, spinning around and hurling the weapon toward her. It came fast, faster than she had expected and she quickly blocked it. But it was only a second before Sara's blade came down on her and she quickly blocked that as well. She then struck Sara with her forearm and again sent her back, staggering. There was only one person missing.

Willow immediately appeared next to Amy, having teleported only a few feet, and dropped her sword. Normally, the attack called for the last remaining attacker to deliver the blow, but that wasn't the plan this time. She reached out with both hands and and grabbed Amy's head.

Amy screamed as the power coursed through her body.

Willow was already beginning to weather under Amy's resistance and doubted she could hold on for long. She yelled out toward Buffy.

"Buffy, grab my arm! Hurry!" Buffy ran and soon grabbed Willow's arm. Amy screamed even more.

"Sara!" Buffy yelled out. "Come on."

Sara staggered toward the women, dizzy and reeling from the blow she took. It took every portion of her strength to keep from collapsing onto the floor. She heard Buffy and Willow's cries and pressed forward. _Only a few more feet_, she thought.

Willow's hold was already starting to break and she yelled out again. "Hurry! I can't hold it!"

Amy eyes were bloodshot as she screamed. She was trying to resist and knew she would soon break free. But as soon as she saw Sara reach out her hand and grab Willow's right arm, she had a funny feeling things were about to get interesting. The four women screamed out as the power intensified. An exploding flash of light sent Buffy, Willow, and Sara flying back as Amy collapsed.

* * *

Tina had reached the top of the steps and looked down below, her fellow Slayers finishing off any remaining enemies. She was tired, her face was bleeding, and her legs were burning a little from the running. But looking out at their triumph she felt like she was on top of the world. Smiling, she did the only thing she could do.

She lifted her sword in the air and sounded a victory yell.

All of the others yelled back in response, lifting their weapons high into the air.

The mood was great, until Tina and a few other Slayers near her caught a glimpse of a flash of light. They ran into the building to investigate, followed by Giles, Xander, Dawn, and a few others.

* * *

Amy opened her eyes and looked around. It was Times Square. But instead of the hustle and bustle of taxis, pedestrians, and commuters under a brightly lit night, she saw no one. The sky was reddish hue, like blood that had been turned into mist. She looked around and saw Buffy, Willow, and Sara standing out about fifty feet away.

Realizing where she was, she smiled again.

"You really think you can stop me here?" she yelled. "In my own mind?!"


	12. Chapter XII

This story is about to wrap up soon, everyone. Thanks for all the hits on it. Enjoy.

* * *

"That's the plan," Sara replied.

"You've got to be kidding me," Amy said. "This was your great plan, to stop me here?"

"We knew we couldn't take you on physically," Willow said. "But psychically? That's entirely different. For all your planning and forethought, Amy, you have a one-track mind. I knew you wouldn't stop charging that point. You could have taken us out easily by stopping, but your ego wouldn't allow it. Now you're stuck."

"In here, we're just a powerful as you are, only there's three of us and one of you," Buffy remarked.

"And since we're all connected..." Sara began to say. She lifted up her hand and the Witchblade encased her arm, ending with a set of vicious claws. "I'm taking back what's mine."

"So how long before the old Bladewielders pitch in?" Buffy whispered.

"I don't know," Sara replied. "Soon, I hope."

Willow saw Amy's face and remarked, "Guys, remember this is Amy's mind. I think she heard you."

Sara and Buffy looked at her.

"You really think they'll be able to help you here?" Amy derisively asked.

"Did you really think I'd leave the Witchblade just laying around if I didn't know you go for it?" Sara countered. "They told me they'd be able to help stop if I got it on you. I knew you'd take the bait, you cheap imitation. You just can't resist a power grab. Believe me when I say that the Bladewielders are _pissed_."

"They won't be able to help you."

"We'll see about that," Buffy replied.

Amy's armor quickly formed over her body. "You got that right."

* * *

Everyone had walked into the atrium of the run-down building and saw Amy, Sara, Buffy, and Willow unconscious. Tina ran over to Buffy, prompting Giles to caution her.

"Be careful. If Willow was right, they're inside Amy's mind."

"But how can _that_ help?" Monica inquired.

"The Witchblade bonds with the wearer physically and psychically," he replied. "In there, they can be just as powerful as Amy. And the Witchblade can help them combat her."

"Are you sure this'll work?" Tina asked.

Xander interjected and replied, "We're about fifty percent sure, give or take."

"Wow," she remarked. "That's not comforting at all."

"Everyone should be ready to strike," Giles said, "just in case."

* * *

"I wish I had my scythe," Buffy remarked. No sooner had she said it that her scythe materialized. "Cool."

"Only limited by what we can think up," Willow said. "We just need to maintain focus."

"Sounds good to me," Sara replied promptly before she ran toward Amy, the Witchblade forming protective armor over her body. Using her claws she swiped and slashed at Amy, who blocked her blows and dealt a vicious backhand that sent her flying into an abandoned car. Sure, it was imaginary, but Willow had said that any injuries sustained here might manifest in the real world. And her imaginary pain felt all too much like real pain.

Buffy followed up Sara's attack with her own, her scythe swishing through the air. Amy met Buffy strikes with her sword, enjoining the weapons into a speedy, rhythmic symphony of clanging metal. Amy pressed her attack forward, striking to Buffy's left and right in repeated succession. Buffy kept blocking the strikes until Amy followed up with a vicious thrust. Buffy deflected it outside powerfully, spinning around and delivering a brutal spin side-kick into Amy's back. Quickly, Buffy brought her scythe into an overhead strike, but Amy grabbed both ends of her sword and blocked it. She then turned around and kicked Buffy straight back into a city mail box. Buffy groaned in pain.

As soon as she saw Buffy get hit, Willow charged her hands and sent Amy a streaming blast of energy. Seeing the blast coming Amy countered, the streams hitting each other. Willow poured out as much power as she could, but Amy was taking it. What was worse, though, was that she was advancing ever so slowly towards her. Willow tried as best she could to push her back, but to no avail. Eventually she buckled and she was sent crashing through the glass window of a nearby store. She was able to mitigate the damage, barely, but felt pain throughout her body.

"Is this the best you can do?" Amy smugly asked. "If so, I suggest you..." She was cut off by Sara leaping into the air and bearing down on her viciously, her claws working at slashing at every opening. Most of the strikes hit their mark, but Sara never let up to see the damage. She didn't want to give the woman even an inch. Amy soon grabbed Sara's left arm in the middle of another strike.

"That's enough of that."

Sara struggled and swung with her right arm, but Amy caught that as well. Their hands were locked, each trying to overpower the other. But Amy then twisted both arms outward and upward, causing stress on Sara's wrist tendons and joints. Sara yelled out in pain. Amy then headbutted her and delivered a haymaker uppercut that sent Sara flipping into the air. As soon as Sara landed, she back-rolled and extended her hands, letting out a sustained blast of her plasma-like energy. She was dazed from the blows and bleeding from the nose, but she tried to concentrate on pouring her energy into hitting Amy.

Willow soon joined the attack and fired a sustained lightning bolt from her hands. In the back of her mind Willow wondered where Buffy was. In the corner of her eye, she saw a moving object; it was Buffy, driving an empty bus. She drove high-speed directly at Amy and, as soon as she was a mere twenty yards away, leaped out of the bus and tucked and rolled. The bus and the energy blasts all collided and exploded in a brilliant flash of fire and light. It was a perfect shot.

Almost.

As Buffy walked over to join her companions, they heard a rumbling from the burnt-out bus. Suddenly, a force ripped it in half and sent both pieces flying in opposite directions. The women stood there, shocked that for all their efforts, Amy looked unfazed.

Smugly wiping some dust and ash from her armor she looked at Buffy, Willow, and Sara and addressed them in her darkly altered voice, "That was pretty impressive, but it lacked style. I think I can do better." She spread out her hands and lifted herself off of the ground. She rose higher and higher into the air, so much so that she was almost a small dot from a ground view. Lifting her eyes up to the sky, she extended her hands and shot a blast into the red clouds. A few moments of rumbling and soon the clouds spat out a torrent of fireballs to rain down on the three women.

"Oh, this ain't good," Sara remarked, seeing the fireballs approaching at an alarming rate.

Seeing it would be too late to take cover, Willow yelled, "Stay close!" The three women huddled and before the first fireball hit, Willow formed a protective shield above them. She grunted at the first hit, but soon that grunting turned into groaning as the fireballs continued. Willow's nose was starting to bleed and her eyes were turning red as the shield was beginning to buckle. Buffy noticed and yelled out with concern.

"Willow!"

A fireball landed near them and Willow let out an exhausted yell before the shield buckled and they were blown back. Buffy, covered in ash, dust, and blood, looked around only to see Willow lying motionless on the ground. She crawled over quickly to her friend and held her. Wiping the loose strands of hair and flecks of dirt from her friend's eyes, she tried to wake her, "Willow... Willow!"

Willow slowly opened her eyes, to Buffy's relief, but her breathing was shallow. Her nose and forehead were bleeding and the palms of her hands were an angry red, like they were burned. Sara soon joined them, clutching her bleeding side, and fell down on her knees next to them.

Out of the smoke walked Amy, cape billowing in the air. The helmet retracted and revealed her freakish, alabastrine face.

"You guys did your best. It was a noble effort, but it just wasn't enough. Normally I'd be offering to put you out of your misery quickly, but you cost me this night. It'll be another five-hundred years before the Demarais Points will be like this again. So, in return, I'm going to kill you in the most painful way I can imagine. Extending her hands, she lifted Buffy and Willow off of the ground and into the air. Sara saw them as they hovered high above her.

"And you get to watch," Amy said to Sara.

The Bladewielder looked on helplessly as Amy surrounded Buffy and Willow each in an energy field that made every second a moment in agony. The two screamed out in pain, tortured mercilessly as Amy looked on with satisfaction.

"NO!" Sara yelled out as she forced herself up and ran toward Amy. But Amy blasted her with an eyebeam that hit her calf, making her fall face down. Sara looked up at the two who were screaming like she had never heard before. Her companions. Her friends. Dying.

"Please," she pleaded to the skies. "Elizabeth, you said you'd help. Please."

"We are here, Sara," a voice said. Elizabeth Bronte, clad in her 1940's era garb, appeared next to her granddaughter and knelt down to her. She lifted up Sara's chin and smiled. "As we said."

Amy looked at Sara and the other figure and couldn't believe her eyes. Something strange was happening. A woman who looked like Sara appeared right next to her. She was soon joined quickly by other women, dressed in different clothing from different eras from different parts of the world. They were all of various races and ethnicities and they looked at her with such intensity that her concentration faltered. The energy fields surrounding Buffy and Willow dissipated and they began to fall to the ground, only to stop and hover a few feet above it, by Elizabeth's hand. She went over to them, their eyes closed, and touched their foreheads. A light appeared and soon the two women were visibly restored to health. They were then set on the ground.

"What is this?" Amy asked in barely masked rage. She was about to attack, but found herself held in place.

"In your arrogance you chose to wear the true Witchblade. And for all you've done to insult it, Usurper, you will pay."

"You can't hold me forever, and you know it," Amy replied.

"We won't have to."

"What... what happened?" Buffy said.

"We're here to help you, Buffy Summers," Elizabeth said.

"We?" Buffy looked behind her and saw them. The previous Bladewielders. It was a magnificent sight.

"Most of your power has been restored but we must use the rest for Sara. She will need your help."

"What can we do?" Willow asked.

"Take my hand, both of you." Buffy and Willow did so and immediately felt something happening.

"Willow..." Buffy began to say.

"Just go with it, Buffy," Willow assured her. The two faded away, as did all of the Bladewielders, and coalesced into a ball of light. Sara was lifted up into the air and the ball of light hovered in front of her chest. It then merged with her and a brilliant flash of light appeared. Sara gasped.

Amy, free from her bonds, fired an energy blast at the woman. With a motion of her arm, Sara deflected it, to Amy's amazement.

Sara floated down to the ground, her eyes closed and face downward. When she landed, her eyes opened and the pupils were white. Amy fired again and, again, Sara deflected it. Slowly, the armor covering Sara began to change into as menacing an outfit as Amy's, the tendrils slithering over her body and reinforcing it. A sleek but vicious helmet formed over her head and at the top was a flowing red mane. To end the transformation, a deadly katana emerged from the metal on her hands.

"Come get me," Sara said in a booming voice.

Letting out a frustrated yell, Amy covered her face with her helmet and lunged at Sara in full fury with her sword. The two clashed metal, parrying and striking repeatedly but neither gaining the upper hand. Sara made a downward swipe with her katana, which Amy avoided, and cleaved a car in two.

Amy struck back with clean swipe at Sara's head, but too missed. Sara followed up with another set of attacks and was about to finish with an overhead strike until Amy grabbed her by the throat and lifted them both high and fast into the air. She then slammed Sara into the side of a building and lunged with her sword, but Sara shifted to the side and grabbed Amy and slammed her head into the building. Floating backward she let out an energy blast that pinned Amy down. Amy screamed in pain, but then fired back with an eyebeam that hit Sara in the chest and sent her plummeting toward the ground.

Amy jumped as Sara fell and, as soon as she hit the ground, Amy landed on her with her foot. She then grabbed the back of her head and began slamming it into the ground.

"Die! Die! DIE!" she yelled out insanely. "Why won't you DIE?!". But Sara soon backhanded her and advanced toward her, punching her in the face as hard as she could, as fast as she could. She punched her in the abdomen, causing Amy to keel over. Sara then grabbed her head, lifted her up, and slammed her into a powerful suplex. Lifting Amy to her feet, she back-fisted and cross-punched in a one-two follow-up that sent Amy backward onto the ground.

Sara walked over to Amy and grabbed her armor by the chest and replied, "Maybe it's because it's destiny." She punched her hard.

"Maybe it's because I'm too pretty." Sara punched her again.

"Or maybe it's because you're just plain stupid. Regardless, this is the end, Amy, for you and all of your plans." Sara was about to punch again, but was caught off-guard when the woman stabbed her in the shoulder with a short blade. Sara howled in pain and stumbled back. Amy then delivered a powerful front thrust kick that forced Sara to the ground. Not giving the cop a chance to recover, she aimed her blade at Sara's head. Sara grabbed it and held it at bay, but it was coming closer and closer and her shoulder, already in pain, was starting to give. She flipped Amy over and formed her katana again. Amy unsheathed her broadsword and the two clashed weapons.

The two women fought viciously, swiftly attacking, blocking, and parrying unrelentingly. No one gained the upper hand until Amy landed a deep slash across Sara's midsection. Sara fell to the ground in shock, but hit Amy with an energy blast to keep her away. Amy quickly recovered.

"Whose end is it now?" Amy triumphantly asked.

She lifted herself into the air and flew towards Sara, flying just above the ground. She hit Sara's legs and the cop fell unceremoniously to the ground. Amy flew high again and came back for another shot as Sara tried to steady herself. Once again, her legs were hit out from under her and she crumpled to the ground. Amy chuckled at the sight. She sped up again to come in for another blow.

Sara saw Amy approaching and looked around quickly for something to keep her from getting hit again. Seeing a lamp pole she cut it down with one swipe and grabbed it, mere moments before Amy came within range. She swung with all the might she could muster. The hit connected and Amy flew back into a parked car, dazed from the blow. Sara quickly dropped the weapon and flew toward Amy. She grabbed her legs and began spinning her around and around as fast as she could. She then released her and Amy soared into the side of a building, hitting hit hard. She reeled from the impact and fell to the ground.

Not letting up, Sara ran over to Amy and prepared to finish the defeated woman off. As soon as Sara brought her katana down for the final blow, Amy rolled to her side and hit her with an energy blast. Amy quickly got up and grabbed the side of a parked car. As Sara recovered, she noticed the fast-approaching shadow of a large object. As soon as she turned around to see what it was she was hit by the vehicle and pinned to the ground. She lifted the car off, ever so slowly, and threw it to the side, only to be pinned down once again by Amy herself.

Her sword in one hand and a small blade in the other, Amy smiled as she straddled Sara.

"I'm going to carve your heart out, Pezzini, nice and slow."

Seeing the short blade, Sara focused her power, until she began to glow. The glow grew in intensity quickly and dissipated as the glow exploded, sending Amy back. It wasn't much, Sara noted, but it stunned her enough to give her some time to recover.

Using her katana to steady herself, Sara slowly stood up, bracing herself for the next attack. Amy ran toward her and thrust, but Sara parried it. She shifted around and stood at the ready. Amy moved forward and slashed at Sara's right, then left, and then thrust again. Sara deflected the thrust and spun around, backing up. Amy then kept moving forward and thrusting, hoping to impale the cop and finish her for good.

Sara parried the thrust again and retreated as she spun around. She was already wounded and knew a prolonged fight would leave her the loser. Her only choice was to use Amy's aggression and hatred against her. She quickly thought of a plan and was hoping Amy would unwittingly commit to it. One more thrust came from Amy's sword and Sara parried it as well. She then shifted to an overhead strike, hoping to catch Sara in the middle of her spin. She did, but not in the way she hoped.

Sara's plan, regardless of what strike came, was simple. After she spun, she knelt down on the ground and thrust her katana upward toward Amy's solar plexus. While the katana was better at slashing than thrusting, the force of Amy's advance became her own enemy. Sara's aim was true and Amy found herself, to her shock, impaled. Her face-guard retracted and her eyes widened at seeing the sword run through her. Her sword still in overhead strike position, she tried to bringing it down on Sara's head, but Sara forced the blade deeper, causing Amy to howl in pain and drop her weapon.

Light soon emerged from Sara and her armor was gone. Buffy and Willow appeared next to her and looked at Amy, on her knees, bleeding from her mouth and staring up at them. Sara then pulled the sword from her chest and Amy crumpled to the ground silently.

"We did it," Buffy said. She could barely believe it. They had finally won, after what felt like an eternity fighting against Amy. She wanted to take it all in as much as possible for as long as possible. But soon a rumble erupted from the ground and beams of light far away shot up into the sky. Debris started filling the air and the faux-New York City was rapidly deteriorating.

"What the...?" Buffy remarked.

"The world inside Amy's mind is being destroyed," Willow remarked. "We need to get out of here or we'll be lost too." Concentrating, Willow opened a portal with a slight wave of her hand. "Come on."

"Let's go, Sara," Buffy said.

"I can't," Sara replied.

"What?!' a shocked Buffy said back. What are you talking about? Leave Amy and let's get out of here. It's that simple."

"No, it isn't," she replied somberly. "The Valtorek Stones have to be destroyed so they can never be used again."

"That's impossible," Willow remarked. "They're too powerful, even apart."

"I know," Sara replied. "But there is a way. The Witchblade and Amy's remaining power, along with the stones' power itself, will be enough."

"And why do you need to stay?" Buffy asked.

Realization hit Willow like a ton of bricks. The Witchblade was needed to destroy the stones and the Witchblade was attached to a Bladewielder. It was only logical what followed.

"No..." Willow said.

"It has to be this way, Willow," said Sara. Tears started to form in Willow's eyes.

Buffy soon caught up and realized what was happening. "No, Sara. You can't... you don't..."

"I do."

The Slayer looked into the Bladewielder's eyes. "You knew. You knew you would have to do this. That's why you've been acting so different over the last few months."

"When Willow helped me unlock the Witchblade's powers, I had a vision. I saw me dying."

"Why didn't you say something?" Willow asked tearfully.

"Because I'd knew you'd try and prevent it, rather than focus on defeating Amy," Explosions rocked the landscape and more streams of light burst forth from the ground. And they were fast headed toward them. "Buffy, you of all people know why I have to do this." Indeed, she did know. Leaping off a tower to save the world taught her that sometimes the ultimate sacrifice had to be made to win. Few other people could relate. She understood perfectly what Sara meant. She just didn't like it.

"You promised me you wouldn't hurt Giles, Sara. Remember that?" Buffy said.

"I do," Sara replied, "but that's a promise I'm going to have to break. He won't understand."

"What am I supposed to tell him?"

"Tell him... " Her eyes looked down and away, trying to think of what her last words to him would be. She began to weep a bit. "...tell him that I love him, and that I'm sorry. Tell him that he was the best thing that ever happened to me and that he always will be." She paused and smiled slightly. "Tell him I loved his song." The ground rumbled again. "You have to go."

Buffy looked at her compatriot. They hadn't always got along, but she respected the woman, even liked her. And now she was about die. In that instant, she began to regret all the times they didn't get along. She wanted to do something, anything, to try and show the woman that she valued her as a teammate and as a friend. Her eyes began to well up with tears, wanting to weep, but she held them back. She then smiled at the cop. "It's been nice fighting alongside you. Goodbye... Pez." Never once had Buffy called the cop her nickname. Sara smiled back and the two gripped the other's forearm: a warrior's embrace. Buffy then turned and ran into the portal and disappeared.

Willow, unlike Buffy, didn't hold back her tears. She was angry, frustrated, and sad all at once. "Sara..."

"Thank you, Willow. You've been one of the best friends a person could have. You helped me realize my destiny, and for that, I'm grateful. I know I wouldn't have been able to do this without you. I'll miss you." Willow hugged her tightly. "You take care of yourself, Willow," Sara said sadly, her tears running down her face.

"Goodbye, Sara," Willow replied, her voice cracking. Letting go, she smiled at Sara, then ran for the portal. She jumped through and disappeared as well. Soon the portal closed, leaving Sara and a dying Amy.

Amy, lying on the ground bleeding, coughed up some more blood. "How... how touching," she managed to say. Sara looked at her, the woman's armor having faded away. "I wish they could've stayed to the end." She let out a small, painful laugh.

"But they didn't. They'll be out there, cleaning up the mess you made and making sure nobody ever has to deal with you or your cronies ever again."

"You think so?" Amy said back. "You really think this is the end of it all? I beg to differ."

"That's a bold statement coming from someone about to cash in their chips," Sara retorted.

"At least I'm not cashing them alone."

"And that's the last victory you'll ever have." Sara then grabbed Amy and punched her in the face. Amy reeled and began laughing and coughing up more blood. Sara then looked as the beams of light came closer and the maelstrom was almost on top of them. She looked at the light and smiled, preparing for its embrace. _It's so beautiful, Giles, _she thought to herself, the beauty belying its lethal results. She closed her eyes as it came upon them. _I love you._

* * *

Buffy awoke with a gasp, soon followed by Willow. They both began to sit up, steadying themselves after the dizziness and slight nausea hit.

"Buffy, Willow! We were beginning to worry." Giles remarked as he went to them. "We'll just have to wait for Sara."

Buffy looked at him. "Giles..." He went over to Sara who was still unconscious.

"Giles..." Buffy said as she stood up and approached him. Willow eyes were welling up with tears. Suddenly a loud scream filled the room, coming from both Sara and Amy, which immediately subsided. Giles looked over Sara's unconscious form and tried to wake her. Willow then began to cry.

"Sara? Sara?" Giles said as he lightly began to shake her.

"Giles..." Buffy said as tears slowly fell from her eyes. "Sara wanted me to tell you... that she loves you. That you were the best thing that ever happened to her. That she really loved your song and that... that she's sorry."

"Sorry? What are you...?" Giles looked at Willow. He looked back at Buffy. "No..."

"I'm sorry, Giles."

He ran over to Sara's body and cradled it, holding it as close to his body as he could. "No, it's not true. Sara! Sara, honey, wake up! Sara! Sara!"

There was nothing. Not a movement, not a flutter of the eyes. Nothing.

"Please, no," he pleaded, tears streaming from his eyes. "Sara, please. Please, I need you. I love you. Please, come back. Come back. Please." Xander stood by with a somber and sympathetic look on his face; it was almost like Anya all over again. The rest of the Slayers looked at her, some falling to their knees in sorrow, some holding on to each other while they wept, and some speechlessly looking on. Though not a Slayer, to them she was still one of their own. Even Dawn, who had only known Sara for a short amount of time, felt the loss as great as the rest.

"Sara, I need you to come back. I can't... I need..."

Buffy knelt next to Giles. "Giles, we need to get out of here."

"No," he replied defiantly. "No, I'm not leaving."

"The Harbor cops might be here soon and some of the girls need medical attention. And we need to make arrangements for Sara. Please, Giles, I know this is difficult but we have to go."

He looked at Buffy, the sympathy evident in her eyes. Reluctantly he nodded and delicately set Sara down. He gently stroked her soft brown hair and caressed her cheek. She looked so peaceful, so at rest. Suddenly she gasped for air, to everyone's surprise. Then she slipped back into unconsciousness. Giles quickly but gently tried to wake her.

"Sara! Sara!" He opened her eyelids and saw her dilated pupils. "She's comatose. We need to get her to a hospital."

"Let's get moving," Buffy ordered, happily hoping there was a chance to revive Sara. While the girls began to move, Dawn stood still looking at Sara's prone form. Buffy noticed and said, "Dawn, I know this is hard, but I need you to focus. Come on." Dawn didn't move.

"Dawn... what's the matter with you?" Buffy asked. She waved her hand in front of her sister. No response. "Dawn!"

Giles went over to Dawn and tried to snap her out of her stupor as well. "Dawn!"

"Giles, what's going on?" Kennedy asked.

"I'm not sure," he replied. The girl's eyes were fixated on Sara, almost as if she were in a trance. Slowly she reached out her hand toward her. Suddenly, a loud cry escaped from her throat and the Witchblade's tendrils quickly slithered up Dawn's arm. The gauntlet, previously attached to Sara's wrist, now found itself on hers.

Dawn snapped out of her trance and looked at her metal-covered right hand in shock. She looked at her sister, who was staring at her in disbelief.

"Buffy, what's happening?"


	13. Chapter XIII

**Reviews are most welcome, folks**.

* * *

Buffy was at a loss for words. The Witchblade had attached itself to Dawn. She thought about that for a moment. The Witchblade, a sentient object of immense power and a fierce bloodlust, was now on her little sister's wrist. Suddenly shock turned into anger and she grabbed Dawn's wrist, futilely trying to rip the object off.

"No," she said. "You're not getting her." Before Dawn could react, a tendril from the Witchblade lashed out and cut Buffy on the arm, causing her to jump back. As she clutched the bleeding wound, the tendril moved around like a cobra, poised and ready to strike again.

"Dawn, stop it," Buffy ordered.

"I didn't do it," she replied. She then cocked her head to the side, as if someone were speaking to her. "Yes," she said. "Yes, I understand."

"_What_?" Buffy asked angrily. "_What _do you understand?"

"There's a way to revive Sara."

"How?" Willow asked.

"The Witchblade wants to use me as a conduit. There's still a link between them. It wants to use my energy to restore her and the only way to do that was attach to itself to me."

"Why you?" Tina asked.

"Because you're the Key," Willow replied, answering the question.

"I thought that whatever power she had could only be used to opened the portal near Sunnydale," Giles remarked.

Dawn paused for a moment. "The Witchblade says that no matter what, I'm still made of that energy. I can't use it, but _it _can."

"How?" Xander asked.

"By siphoning off some of my energy little by little, the Witchblade can bring Sara back."

"Siphoning your energy?" Buffy repeated. "No, Dawn. It's too dangerous."

"Buffy, if I don't Sara will die. This is my choice, mine alone, and I'm choosing to help Sara."

"Dawn, do you realize how many women have tried to wear that thing that _weren't_ chosen as Bladewielders?" Buffy protested. "Those 'Pretenders' Sara talked about? She said the last one was obsessed with it. If you're not a Bladewielder, you'll be one of them."

"No, I won't," Dawn replied. "Nothing like this has ever happened before. I'll be something different. As soon as Sara wakes up, she'll get it back."

"And how long will _that _take?"

The Witchblade whispered to Dawn again. "I don't know. The Witchblade can't speed up the process or it could end up killing her. It could be weeks, months... even years." Buffy stared at her sister and pursed her lips in anger. That answer didn't satisfy her in the least.

"Guys," Xander interjected, "as fascinating as all of this is, we've got injured out there. I think we should get back to the city and figure out what to do from there."

"Agreed," Giles said as he scooped up Sara.

The group gathered up their wounded and headed back to the boat. As Giles started it up and revved off, Dawn wore her armor with a slight confident smile on her face as the wind blew her hair. A perturbed Buffy looked at her sister and said in a sharp tone, "Dawn, maybe you should be a little _less _conspicuous with the armor. Might be a little unnerving to the locals."

"Sorry," Dawn replied. The armor retreated back into a small unassuming bracelet. "I gotta admit, it feels really cool."

"This is not a toy," Buffy remarked, lifting up Dawn's wrist. "We're going to have to be smart about this. There's a lot of danger that comes with that thing."

"I know. But I think I can do some good with it. Maybe I can help you guys patrol and..."

"Slow down," Buffy interjected. "You are _not_ patrolling with that thing until we have a clear plan on dealing with this, including training you. And that's something I'm not budging on, Dawn."

"Buffy..."

"End of discussion."

Some of the Slayers looked at the two siblings arguing, while some pretended not to listen, making the boat ride seem a lot longer than it was. As soon as they got to port, they loaded into the vans and headed off to the hospital.

* * *

Danny sat at his desk staring a the empty spot in front of him. He was beyond worried now. No phone call, no email, not even a text message from his partner in the last twenty-four hours, give or take. While she had a habit of doing things her way, she was never like this. He took another swig of his coffee when his phone rang.

"Detective Woo..." he replied. He listened to what the male voice on the other end was saying. Jake soon walked in and saw Danny on the phone.

"What?!" Danny replied in surprise.

"What is it?" Jake asked in an anxious voice.

"It's Pez," he replied. "She's in the hospital at NYU." The two detectives stared at each other for a moment before quickly heading out.

* * *

Giles looked through the observation window. It had been an hour since Sara was admitted. Most of the Slayers who had minor injuries had gone home. Some, like Stacy and Kennedy, had been were currently being treated. As Giles looked at his ex-girlfriend lying in a coma, Danny and Jake approached.

Jake looked in the window and then at Giles. "What happened?"

Giles was silent.

Danny moved closer and repeated Jake's question, "What happened, Mr. Giles?"

"I'm not at liberty to say," replied Giles.

"You're not at liberty to say?" Jake repeated in an astounded voice. "A perfectly healthy woman in her thirties just happens to find herself in a coma and you're not at liberty to say." Jake grabbed Giles by the collar. "You got three seconds to tell me exactly what happened."

"Get your hands off of me, Detective," Giles retorted as he forced Jake's hands away. "I owe you nothing."

That was spark that lit Jake's fuse. "You arrogant... !" He threw a punch so fast Danny barely saw it. It hit Giles square in the mouth. Recovering, Giles punched back and hit Jake in the jaw. Buffy had arrived just in time to see it and ran up to the both of them, Danny already pulling Jake back. Setting herself in between them she reprimanded them both.

"What is the matter with you two?! You think you can help Sara by punching each other's lights out?"

"You two know far more than you're telling and I'm holding both of you responsible for this," Jake replied. "Ever since she hooked up with you and your little group, she's gotten far more distant and far more stressed than ever. And don't think I didn't notice all the weird injuries and bruises. I'm gonna get to the bottom of this, and when I do, both of you will be rotting in prison. I promise." And with that, he and Danny left.

"Why'd you go nuclear on him, man?" Danny asked. "That's a police brutality complaint waiting to happen."

"It's the only thing I could think of."

"You know we'll get to the bottom of this, right?"

"Yeah, I do," Jake replied. Despite his threat to Giles and Buffy, great uncertainty filled his mind and he was left wondering if he could follow through with his promise.

Buffy looked at Giles with a weathered look on her face as the two detectives left. His threat was more trouble they didn't need.

* * *

A few days had passed since the battle on Hart Island and everyone was recuperating well. Sara still lay in her coma and Giles had begun visiting her every day, hoping for some sign of improvement. The Slayers had started getting back into their routine and relaxed a bit, enjoying each other's company more as they realized how close they had all came dying that night.

Xander filled the time telling old war stories from Sunnydale, while simultaneously fending off a few advances from some of the older Slayers. He also had to contend with an uneasy curiosity from Illyria, who seemed take an interest in him that was odd and, at times, disturbing. Stacy was recovering well from her injury, taking caution not to do too much too fast. The doctors that had stitched her up insisted on it. The Slayers had helped her a lot, practically waiting on her hand and feet to get her back to fighting form. Though she chafed at it publicly, privately she was touched. No one since her dad had ever really treated her like she mattered. It was almost like they were turning into a family...

After five days of relaxing, recuperating, and good times, the original Scooby Gang parted ways. That morning, Buffy and Giles drove Xander, Willow and Kennedy to the airport. Willow and Kennedy had decided a while ago that they were going to leave New York after they defeated Amy and, conveniently, thought that they could be of help down in South America. Xander was making a stop in the UK before going back to Africa. The moment at the security juncture for departing flights was somewhat somber, given that they weren't going to see each other for a while, but they laughed and hugged each other before separating.

As the three left for their terminals, Buffy was a little envious. She was eager to get back to Italy, to relax in Venice or Tuscany for a while. But there was no way she was leaving New York City while Dawn was wielding the Witchblade. She knew what Sara went through to try and control it and was determined to make sure her sister wouldn't suffer through the same ordeal.

As the two were driving back to base in the van, Buffy looked out the window watching the planes take off. "It's weird," she said. "I didn't think we'd actually be in this spot. We beat Amy."

"Yes," Giles replied. "I myself had doubted at times that we would win, but we did. However, we still have to deal with the repercussions. And by 'we' I mean the city as well. Her short time in power shook up things, criminal or otherwise. Her second, Sean, is still out there and he could make trouble for us, although I suspect he'll be watching his own back. The other families will want blood for what she did and they'll be perfectly willing to take his. Then there's Detective McCartey..."

"Giles!" Buffy cried out. "You know, when I'm basking in a win, I would really like for you to bask with me, even for a moment. I'm trying to imagine myself in Italy right now, enjoying some bruschetta in Rome, sipping a little Frascati wine. And I can't do that with you reminding me of everything we might have to handle here."

"Then why don't you go back?" Giles asked. "The girls and I can handle things here."

"You know perfectly well that I am _not_ leaving my sister here alone while she has that thing on her wrist."

"She won't be alone, Buffy," Giles corrected.

"I know, Giles, but I'm staying regardless," she replied. "It's not that I don't trust you guys or think you can't handle it. It's just that this is new for Dawn and I want to make sure she understands the consequences. Most of all, I'm going to try and keep her safe."

"Buffy, she's your sister. Her life has never been exactly a safe one."

"And it's gonna be less so now," she replied. "Giles, she's a Bladewielder, more or less. That responsibility entails fighting evil, which also means she's gonna have more people gunning for her. And from what Sara told me, they don't all take the bull-in-a-china-shop approach Glory took. I want us to be ready for anything."

Giles sighed. "I trust your judgment, Buffy. Just remember that your sister needs to become her own woman and you can't protect her from that. You push too hard and she might become more distant." Buffy nodded her head slightly in agreement. "Now, I can't give you an evening in Rome, but I can treat you out to lunch in Little Italy."

"It's not the same," Buffy pouted.

Giles sighed. "I'll even have them throw in a little violin. What do you say?"

Buffy smiled a bit at her former mentor. "It's a start." And though the moment was a little jovial, she couldn't help but feel like there was something off. Not with Giles, but with the new challenge that had come their way. There was something wrong with the whole Dawn/Witchblade thing, something that made Buffy on edge. She could feel it. It wasn't like a Slayer feeling. No, this was deep-down gut feeling telling her that though they made it out of a big storm relatively intact, a smaller storm was brewing, one closer to home and heart. One that would test them in ways that she could not imagine. One that had the possibility of being a hundred times more devastating. In all honesty, she wasn't sure if she _could_ be ready.

It was one of the few times in her life since being a Slayer that Buffy was truly afraid.

* * *

**End Urbs Belli**

I have one more story planned out for this series before it's done. Hope you'll like it.


End file.
